Payback
by BlackRoseKai
Summary: Sequel to The Ouran Boys Took Over My School! The group is back in Japan with Karsyn, Tailyr, and Marx in tow. New Country, New Rules, and New Drama. Hang on for the hilarity and hosting!
1. Chapter 1: Glorious Return

**Me: I finally got around to it! **

**Karson27: We apologize for the wait. She's just really lazy.**

**Me: Hey! That's not true! I was busy!**

**Karson27: Just start the friggin story before I smack you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

The last few days of summer were light and fluffy, spent running around playing and making plans for our trip to Japan. The host club was excited about going home to see their families and get back on familiar ground. Likewise, Karsyn, Marx, and I were pumped to see their home.

The day had finally came. Mrs. Maria was hen pecking around Marx and I, making sure that we got everything even though she'd checked through our things at least a hundred times.

"Now you're sure that you've got everything?" she repeated. It was like that was the only thing that she could say.

"Yes mom," Marx sighed, shaking his head. "For the millionth time. Yes."

"Stop hassling the kids, Maria," Mike said, smiling at us. "They're going to be fine. Karsyn will be there to handle them. Stop worrying."

She rolled her eyes at her husband at the same time that a knock came to the door. It was the host club. I didn't have time to sprint to the door before Honey came right in and tackled me to the floor. He was excited.

"We're going home Tailyr!" he cried, squeezing me a little too tightly.

"I know and I'm coming too!" I laughed. "But I'd like to get up."

Honey laughed, pushing himself to his feet. Mori came behind him and extended a hand to me. I took and he pulled me to my feet. Though, he was as stone faced as ever, I could tell that he was just as happy to be going home as everyone else. The rest of the host club came in, all carrying that happy little aura sitting on their shoulders. Even the Devil Man himself didn't seem so devilish.

"We have to hurry!" Honey said. "We still have to get Karsyn and go catch the plane!"

"Right."

Marx and Mori loaded up our luggage. It was going to take two vehicles, a limo to hold us and another van to transport all of our stuff. We loaded up and headed to Karsyn's house. I skipped out and burst through the door, greeting her parents warmly.

"C'mon Karsyn!" I said in a sing songy voice. "It's time to goooo!"

Karsyn sighed, rolling her eyes as usual to my antics. "You're excitement is contagious." I wasn't sure if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"Behave yourselves while you're over there," Karsyn's mom said.

"I always behave myself!" I cried.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Karsyn's dad put me in a headlock and ground his fist into the top of my skull. "No you don't Jet. That's why we're letting Karsyn go along. Someone has to look after you," he teased.

"Good luck," her mom said to Karsyn. "You're going to need it."

"Won't I?" she laughed.

We went out to the limo that was sitting on the street with flashers on. It was too big to get into Karsyn's drive way, which slightly blew my mind. I still wasn't too used to the whole richie flair of the Host Club since it had all but become extinct during their stay. It was kind of hard to be this rich in a town like ours, there wasn't enough room.

-Karsyn-

Excitement aside, it was a long trip to Memphis and even longer to Japan. I wasn't much for travel, being as ADD as I was. Tailyr loved getting to the destination, it was just the process of getting there that she despised. For Marx, it wasn't such a big deal but he was wiggly like the rest of us and sitting on a plan for twenty three hours was going to be hell in the air for all three of us.

The jet that we were flying on was massively nice but I'd expected nothing less from the Host Club. There was plenty of room for everyone to move around and stuff for all of us to use to keep ourselves occupied. We all had brought our own forms of entertainment as well.

About an hour into the flight, after not hearing Tailyr bouncing around I got kind of worried and leaned over the back of my seat to see what the problem was. I instantly started laughing loudly but Mori put a hand over my mouth, pressing a finger to his lips. Tailyr was laid across all of the chairs, one leg hanging off and her head resting on one of her boyfriend's legs. Her hair was in disarray and she had her left arm draped across her face, covering her eyes to block out the light from the blubs burning over head.

"Did she take her sleeping medication?" I asked Mori, brushing his hand away. Kyoya shifted, rising to his feet to see what had interested me so.

He shook his head. "Nyquil," he corrected.

"It'll only put her out for a few hours. Not the whole trip," I said. "She'll feel miserable when she wakes up."

"All of will when we hobble off the plane anyway. If anything, this is the best idea that Tailyr-sempai has ever had," Kyoya said, smirking. "We are going to be traveling back in time one whole day."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. It was pretty amazing to think that we were practically going back in time. It was still a long flight.

Finally, we stumbled off the plane in Japan. Actually, we almost had to be carried off, especially Tailyr. She was rocking a hangover from the Nyquil that she took, which put her in a less than hospitable mood. We were all greeted by different people waiting to pick us up.

The twins' parents had came, the same with Honey and Mori. Kyoya's sister had come to get him and Tamaki had a driver waiting for him. The same was awaiting Marx, Tailyr, and I. In the limo, none of us spoke, mostly because we were exhausted. We arrived at the Suoh mansion.

Tamaki didn't live there, which I found a little odd and slightly cruel, but the headmaster did. He greeted us warmly at the door. He was a short stately man, with nicely combed hair and a fancy suit and a personality to match. I didn't appreciate the grander, nor did either of my friends, in our exhausted state.

"These will be your rooms," he said. "There will be maids available to you at all hours. As well as our top of the line cooks and drivers. We're so glad to have your here and we're going to make living here as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you very much headmaster," I said, forcing my politeness. "We're glad to be here."

"Should I tell the cooks to prepare you dinner?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"We ate on the plane," I politely refused. "I think we'd all like to shower and sleep at the moment. The jet lag is a murder."

"Yes, yes. Of course," he said. "Feel free. If you need anything the maids will be around and I'll be in my office."

He left us after that. Marx went to one room, Tailyr to another, and I went to the one in the middle. The rooms were very elegant. Massive king sized beds with what I could only assume to be the best linens that money could buy. There was a big mahogany chest on one wall with a big mirror sitting on it. I saw two doors, one for the closest and another for a personal bathroom. I dropped my carry on onto the floor, my other bags had already been brought up during the grand tour of the house, and shut the door behind me.

For a while, I stood, wondering what to do first. Finally, I decided that I was going to take a bath. After I showered, I pulled on some comfortable clothes that I could sleep in, basketball shorts and a All Time Low tee shirt, and was about to fall into bed for some well deserved sleep when my door opened. It was Tailyr.

Her eyes, though tired, were big and blue like a child's that wanted to ask their parents for something. She had her brown teddy bear locked in one arm. She had on a Grateful Dead tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts like mine and it appeared that she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, really confused. She was never one to just stand around though it may have been from the exhaustion of the trip.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked. "These rooms are big and scarey."

Tailyr may have acted tough but she was kind of a chicken. Scared of everything. It wasn't the first time that she'd shown her yellow belly to me. She freaked out every time I wanted to watch a movie where something popped out when she wasn't expecting it, haunted houses were out, and sometimes even scarey images would make her run in terror – though most of the time she was pretty morbid.

"Sure."

-Tailyr-

There was no way that I was leaving my room in that ridiculous looking dress. I didn't even want to look in the mirror while I was wearing it. It was bad enough that I didn't wear dresses usually but that thing … was a total no.

"C'mon Tailyr!" Karsyn demanded beating on my door. "We're going to be late for school! Let's go!"

"NO!" I yelled back. "I'm not going anywhere in this stupid dress! I look like an idiot!"

"It matches your personality!" she retorted. "I'm in the same dress! So is everyone else! Don't be such a brat."

"I don't care!" I crossed my arms and flopped into the middle of the floor.

"Do I need to kick the door in?" I heard Marx ask. Karsyn sighed in response.

"No. I'm going to call Mori-sempai to come and get her out."

"You can call Takeshi!" I yelled. "I don't care! I'm not going to school!"

-Karsyn-

I called Mori-sempai, pretty agitated at Tailyr. She was being a brat and I didn't want to be late on our first day of school. Sure, the dress was probably the ugliest thing in the world but she didn't have to throw such a fit. Everyone else was going to be looking just as stupid as we were.

"Ah," Mori answered. One syllable as usual.

"Come get this idiot out of her room," I said, rubbing my temple. It wasn't even eight o'clock and I was already developing a headache. It was already shaping up to be an interesting day.

"Ah."

I hung up and we waited. Marx threatened to come in a few times. Tailyr returned with some vulgar and very creative ways of making him regret it. Finally, Mori and Honey showed up. I pointed with my thumb.

"Tailyr," he said quietly, jiggling the door handle. It came open and he disappeared behind the solid wood door. I hoped that he was going to be able to talk some sense into his girlfriend. I didn't have the time or patience for it.

-Tailyr-

I couldn't believe she actually called him. That was a low move, even for Karsyn. What a brat. Takeshi looked down at me, towering way over my head as usual. I really didn't want him to see me in that ridiculous dress, though he wasn't laughing at me. He didn't really seem to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his low monotone.

"This stupid dress," I pouted, sitting on my bed. I still wasn't used to the largeness of everything, including my bed. The room was the side of Marx's entire basement. "I look stupid. Why can't I just wear boy clothes like Haruhi? There's no rule against it."

"People will think you're a boy," he said, coming to stand in front of me. I crossed my arms.

"So?"

"I don't want that."

I puffed my cheeks out. I didn't care what he wanted and I couldn't see what difference it would make if people thought I was a boy or not. It wasn't that I looked particularly boyish – no more boyish than Haruhi, except for my square jaw bone.

Takeshi reached out and took my hand, though he didn't try to pull me to my feet. "I wanna be able to hold your hand," he smirked.

I turned a little red. Leave it to him. "Fine but the first person to laugh at me is gonna get beaten up."

He just shrugged, and tugged on my hand slightly. I sighed and let him pull me out of the safe confines of my room. Marx got a grin and I shot him a death glare. He coughed and looked away.

"That's what I thought, stupid taco," I grumbled at him.

-Karsyn-

Everyone thought we were the coolest thing since sliced bread at school. All day we were bombarded by fankids asking questions and just wanting to meet us. For rich kids, they weren't much different from kids back home. The only real difference was a of course the money and the toys. Everything was way more opulent than home and I kept waiting for Tailyr to break something, which was probably why I kept yelling at her.

Finally, the day ended and we all met in the host club room. Tailyr and Marx were of course, all over everything everywhere. I was about to throttle those kids.

"We want you guys to open as hosts this year," Tamaki informed us with a grin. "The annual Host Opening Ball will be in two days. That's when we're going to introduce you three as new hosting options."

"I think that Haruhi should be allowed to host as a girl then," Tailyr said poking her in the face. "Since I have to wear this stupid dress, she should too."

"Tailyr-sempai," Haruhi said trying to swat the little blond idiot's hand away. "That would be a little complicated to explain don't you think?"

"What type would they be?" Honey asked, his feet dangling a foot from the floor.

Tamaki frowned, inspecting each of us thoughtfully. I didn't like it when he thought so much, I was always afraid that his brain would melt out of his ears. Which would be gross but cool at the same time as long as it didn't like explode. That would just be nasty.

"Let's see," he said. "Marx would be the southern gentleman?"

Tailyr snorted and Marx punched her in the arm. "What difference does it make? We're exotic!"

I've never laughed harder. Of course, the host club really didn't get what we were laughing about. Tailyr and I were really into the Gilmore Girl episodes where Rory was trying to decide between Logan, Collin, and Finn. Finn was out favorite, being an Australian or Brit or something like that, and he said something about being exotic. Of course, someone had the wit to point out that the Asian Bird Flu was exotic too.

Once we finally calmed down, Kyoya started speaking.

"Marx would be the southern gentleman, almost a natural type like Haruhi. Tailyr will be the yankee type-"

"Hey!" Tailyr objected, knowing good and well what yankee meant. Mori-sempai patted the top of her head.

"And Karsyn will be the big sister type."

Sadly, that fit me perfectly. I was the big sister type, after dealing with Tailyr all these years. It seemed like my prediction was going to be right, things were going to be interesting this year but then again, everything was interesting when the host club was around.

**I know it started off a little slow but it gets better! I promise! ^ ^ Please make sure to review and stick it out through this miserable chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**Me: I'm hungry**

**Karson27: You're always hungry but by all means. Eat everything in my house.**

**Me: I'm not at your house!**

**Karson27: Then eat everything at your house, come to mine, and finish up.**

**Me: Okay. After this chapter.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

What was it with rich people and balls? Seriously. Couldn't they do anything without throwing a big fancy party with lots of fancy food and even more drama stirring rich people. Stupid high school.

All of us were lined up across the front, at the top of the first level of stairs. Karsyn and I were in the middle, being introduced as new hosts and we were also the shortest. Honey stood beside me and Haruhi beside Karsyn. Then one of the twins for each side and finally Takeshi at the end of my side and Kyoya and Marx at the end of Karsyn's. Tamaki was on the next level up, using his "princely" voice to introduce all of us and welcome the guests.

"Feel free to dance with your favorite hosts to your hearts content," Tamaki said. "And, at the end of the night, the boy and the girl who show the best dancing skill will receive a special prize."

I didn't like the way that sounded for us. I glanced at Karsyn and she sighed, shaking her head. It was going to be a long night, especially in the stupid dress that twins had forced me in. Karsyn didn't seem to thrilled with her dress either and Marx was about to rip his suit clean off. I didn't blame him.

We started dancing. I couldn't even remember who all I danced with. I knew that it was a lot of people. They were all much better than me but I could fake it pretty well. Finally, I had to take a break. My feet were killing me and I was roasting alive in that place.

-Karsyn-

Stupid rich people. I hated their balls. It was dumb but those stupid little fankids ate it right up. Some of the girls may have actually passed out. This wasn't a Justin Beaver concert. I saw Tailyr duck out and I thought about following her but some random guy came up and asked me to dance. I had to agree, which was the rules of Hosting.

I danced with him and laughed when I was supposed to and finally, I managed to get away. I followed where Tailyr had escaped to. She was sitting on the railing of the balcony, her heals sitting on the ground and not on her feet. The fact that either of us had survived in heels, though they weren't very high, was a miracle.

"What is it with rich people and balls?" I asked.

"I have no idea," she sighed. "I'm going to try and cut out early. These heels are killing me and it's like a million frigging degrees in there. I'm gonna die."

"I don't think so," I said. "Tamaki has something planned for afterwards and I don't know which one of us is going to be used and it's almost over. Only a little nit longer."

She pouted at me and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait for this thing to be over, just like Tailyr. I couldn't handle much more of these stupid richies much longer either.

"There you are Karsyn!" Tamaki said, running up to us. "I've been looking every where for you and Marx. C'mon."

He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me away. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded, not moving. "You so can not just come up to me like this Tamaki."

"It's about the special prize at the end. Let's go."

"Tailyr -"

"Good luck, Karsyn," Tailyr laughed, hopping off of the railing. That little … she was in on the whole thing and she didn't tell me. If she was enjoying it so much, I was about to be in a world of trouble.

Tamaki drug Marx and I up to the balcony where were standing at the beginning. Marx and I exchanged confused looks. I didn't like where this was heading.

-Tailyr-

This was going to be great, like the homecoming queen kiss. At our school, there had been some legendary ones – though I knew that neither my best friend nor my brother would do anything so … wild. I was the wild one but that was the very reason that I convinced Tamaki to have Karsyn do it.

"And now, for the special prize," Tamaki said grandly. "The best male and best female dancers of the night get a kiss from two of the new hosts!"

I fought to hide hysterical laughter, covering my mouth and looking away. Takeshi stood beside me as stone faced as ever but he was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I glanced over to where Kyoya stood. He didn't look happy about this, though I knew that the idea for a kiss at the end of the ball had been his idea.

I'd never thought about him getting upset. I mean, it was harmless on the cheek and all in good fun. Kyoya wasn't ever really clingy and he never had any reason to mistrust Karsyn. The fact that he was practically glaring at my embarrassed best friend as she planted a quick kiss on the winner's cheek made me nervous. He'd better not get upset with her. Me and him would fight.

Like drag out slobber knocker. I was just going to have to catch him before he got to Karsyn. I shifted, trying to find a beeline to get to Kyoya, so I could get to him easy and fast. Takeshi pulled on my arm. I waved him away, keeping an eye on Kyoya. I might have been over reacting a little bit but I was furiously protective of the people I love and terrified that something bad would happen. Flashes of my parent's relationships kept going off in my brain.

"Tailyr," Takeshi questioned. "Is everything-"

Kyoya started moving and so was I. I was going to tackle him and drag him out if I had too.

"Keep Karsyn with you. I'll be right back," I said quickly, dashing off. I was so happy that I'd left the heels that the Twins had forced me to wear outside. It would be hard to be a ninja in those clunky death stilts.

I caught up to Kyoya, just as he was about to get to Karsyn. I grabbed his arm and practically drug him outside to the courtyard.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya said, forcing himself to maintain his usual composure.

"Nothing but there is something wrong with you," I said. "What are you freaking out for?"

"She .. .Are you blind?" he demanded. "She kissed that guy!"

"Because she had to. It was your idea so there shouldn't have been a problem. What are you freaking out about?"

"She kissed him!'

"On the cheek. Quick. Wasn't like she was making out with him. You're over reacting. Calm down and compose yourself."

He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair roughly. He paced back and forth. Man, he was really steamed.

"It was my and Tamaki's idea for Karsyn to be the one to give the kiss. She would be the most against it and the most embarrassed when she actually did it. So, if you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me and Tamaki. Karsyn was just doing what she was forced to do."

Kyoya glared at me, and I suddenly realized, he was a little possessive, demanding, and kind of crazy and I was afraid of him at that moment. I shouldn't be out there alone with such an angry Kyoya in front of me. I started looking for any signs of green and suddenly buffing muscles, like he was going hulk, which wouldn't have surprised me.

Suddenly, he stiffened straight up, though he was still giving me the devil man glare but he was looking past me. I turned to see Takeshi standing right behind me and Karsyn just passed him. I guess he did do exactly what I told him. He'd kept Karsyn with him but I didn't want him to come after me. I guess I should've told him that.

I looked back at Kyoya. He didn't seem like he was going to blow a gasket completely but I couldn't be sure. Takeshi took hold of my hand.

"Kyoya?" Karsyn said, stepping up to him. "Is something wrong?"

She reached out for him but he backed away from her touch. "No," he sighed. "I … just … I need to go."

With that, he stalked off. Karsyn whipped around to face me, her eyes furious. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"N-Nothing," I stammered. "It … He was freaking out. I didn't do anything."

She glared at me and finally stomped away.

"I'm going to your house tonight," I told Takeshi. He shrugged.

"What was that about?" he asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Nothing. I was probably overreacting – like usual," I said, nonchalant. "C'mon, let's go. Maybe we can find a place that serves something greasy before I go back to the headmaster's mansion. Give her some time to cool down."

Takeshi gave me a look, reading me like a book as usual. He knew I was totally down playing the whole situation but he didn't question me further. He was good about that and I was grateful.

I was going to keep a closer eye on Kyoya and Karsyn from now on.

**This was a short chapter but the next one is going to be really fun. Please make sure to review so we know how we're doing! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Over At The Fujiokas!

**Me: Chapter three already!**

**Karson27: Congratulations. You survived this long.**

**Me: I know! Amazing right? I think everyone will get a kick out of this chapter. **

**Karson27: Don't ruin it.**

**Me: I'm not gonna! I'm saying that they'll think it's funny when you and I go to – **

**Karson27: For once, shut up child. I'm gonna start the story this time.**

**REVIEW! **

**(we're aiming for more reviews and favorites than the last story so every opinion and review matters!)**

I still had no idea what happened at the Ball with Kyoya and Tailyr but neither of them acted like anything had been said. They were still friends and he didn't act any different, for the most part, around me. I just pushed the thought out of my head and forgot about it, besides, life was happening to quick to dwell on the past.

"Hey, Karsyn-sempai, Tailyr-semapi," Haruhi said coming up to the table we were hosting at. None of us had any guests, which was unusual. Kyoya had been right when he predicted that there would be a flood of customers for Tailyr and I to whoo.

"Hey Haruhi," I said. "What's up?"

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

"No," Tailyr answered. "Why?"

She sighed, like the long suffering saint she was. "Well, see, my dad wants to meet you guys and have you over so, you think you could spend the night at my house tomorrow night?" she asked.

"That sounds fun!" my best friend said happily.

"It's not going to be like where you've been staying though. I'm not rich, so no maids or cooks."

"Thank god," I sighed and Tailyr nodded in feverish agreement. "We're so sick of being waited on hand and foot. You can't frigging do anything without someone asking if they can do it for you. It's more work than just doing it by ourselves."

"Amen."

"There's something else that I have to tell you," she said, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. "My dad's a … cross dresser. Like he wears womens' clothing and he works at a tranny bar."

For a moment, Tailyr and I stared, unsure of what to say. Finally, Tailyr – in her true oblivious to all differences fashion – broke the ice. "So, it's like having a mom and a dad all in one?" she asked.

I gave her a you-can't-be-serious look and then Haruhi and I burst out laughing. Tailyr apparently didn't get the joke. "Sure, Tailyr," I said patting the top of her head. "That's exactly it. Sure, Haruhi. We're up for it. We'll bring our clothes and go home with you after school."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled walking away as she now had customers.

"I still don't get what's so funny," Tailyr said, shaking her head.

I just laughed a little more.

-Tailyr-

"Are you two just the cutest things?" a woman, no wait, that was Haruhi's dad, cooed, squishing Karsyn and I in a big hug. The tranny thing wasn't a big deal but Haruhi could've warned us that her dad acted just like Tamaki. "Now, which is which?"

"I'm Karsyn Campbell and this is Tailyr Mitchell," Karsyn said formally.

"And you girls can call me Ranka, that's my stage name," he said.

Why was this guy a prettier girl than most women I knew? I guess cross dressing ran in the family. "Oh, so you're like Ozzy Osborne?" I asked, not thinking that Ranka probably didn't know who Ozzy Osborne was. I was right he didn't, I could tell by the look on his face but Haruhi interjected.

"Dad, we need to change from our uniforms now," she said. "We'll be right back."

Karsyn and I followed her through the pleasantly simple apartment. It wasn't as grand as the mansion but that was the beauty of it. I didn't think that I'd ever get used to the rich life style and Haruhi's house was beautiful relief from it. The three of us fit easily and comfortably into her room.

"You're so lucky that you don't have to wear these dumb dresses, Haruhi," I said as we all began changing. I still despised that horrendous yellow monstrosity the headmaster called a stylish dress. I pulled on a Panic! At the Disco shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"I agree," she said smiling. She wore a pair of plaid shorts and a white tee shirt that said 'Eternal' on it in navy blue to match the shorts, with a twisting design on the background. "Those are kind of horrible. That's why I didn't buy one in the first place."

"That and they cost an arm and a leg," Karsyn said, turning to face us. She had on jean shorts and a Mayday Parade shirt on. I was pretty sure that the only shirts we owned were either band shirts that we'd – or friends – had bought us from concerts or Hot Topic shirts. I practically owned everything in the store – except the jeans. Not that I didn't want a pair because I wanted one of every style – I just didn't have money for a sixty dollar pair of pants. No matter how cool.

Haruhi laughed. "That too.'

We went back into the kitchen.

"Hey ladies," Ranka cooed. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"We're going to go to the supermarket to get something for dinner," Haruhi said. "We'll be back."

She led us away, down the streets. She lived in a nice neighborhood, like sixth street back in our hometown. I lived in slightly ratty area, full of old people living on disability and social security. Karsyn lived the next town which was full of mostly drug attics and rundown buildings. Nothing was really standing and functioning. It was usually one or the other.

"Is there a lot of crime around here?" Karsyn asked as we walked.

Haruhi shook her head. "No. I mean, it's not perfect but nothing really happens often. It's an every once in a while kind of thing."

"That's a good thing. I wouldn't raise children in a rough neighborhood like some parents," I agreed.

"Well, with you here, chances are the crime rate is going to more than double," Karsyn mumbled.

I gave her a level look. "And what are you insinuating when you say-" WHAM! I hit something or something hit me. I wasn't really sure but it knocked me onto my back.

-Karsyn-

Tailyr and I should really pay attention to where we walk. Tailyr especially, who had an extensive track record of injuring herself because she didn't pay attention to what she was doing. I would trip and maybe skin my knee, Tailyr would trip and have to go to the hospital for fifteen stitches.

"Tailyr-sempai!" Haruhi cried.

She'd slammed into some a pole and there was now blood coming from her bead. She was always a bleeder, her paper cuts gushing blood for thirty minutes and this time wasn't any different. There was blood everywhere.

"That hurt," she groaned, putting a hand over the wound. She had her eyes closed and her head was rocking from side to side.

"Hold still," I scolded her. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "Haruhi, call an ambulance and then call Mori-sempai to have him meet us at the hospital." She did as I told her.

"Karsyn?" Tailyr groaned.

I pulled her into a sitting posistion. People were circling around and staring now, mumbling things. I didn't have a jacket or anything to press onto the wound to make it stop bleeding, or at least quell it. Blood was all over her face, dripping onto her shirt, getting in her eye.

"Only you," I sighed. "Could walk with the intensity to where if you hit a pole, you'll bleed out from the brain."

She only offered a weak chuckle. Head injuries were serious, even with Tailyr's thick skull and I'd seen her get a concussion once so bad that she was out instantly. This one probably wasn't as serious but I knew she had one.

"Do you know where you're at, Tailyr?" she asked.

She kind of looked around, a child like innocence in her eyes. "Sixth street?"

"No. What year is it?"

"2010."

"No. Who'd the president?"

"... Bush?"

She didn't answer a single question right and I knew she wasn't joking. That ambulance needed to hurry up before she started throwing up or passed out. The only thing I could do was keep her conscious.

Finally, the ambulance came and Haruhi and I got to ride with Tailyr. Eight stitches and a concussion – only Tailyr.

"Don't let her fall asleep for a while," the doctor said after we'd been there for like, four hours. "If she starts getting sick or dizzy, bring her back."

"I know the drill. This is only her third concussion. Anymore and her brain's going to melt out of her ears."

"Really?" Tailyr asked.

I sighed.

They released us and Mori met us in the waiting room. He looked pretty worried about Tailyr, though she was going to be fine, once the headache went away in a couple of days. Until then, she wasn't going to be in a good mood and the stitches came out in a week.

"Don't give me that look," Tailyr said, slightly scolding, slight irritated, and slightly tired. "I didn't get in a fight. I ran into a pole because I'm an idiot."

It was amazing that she could read his mind. She would have to since the boy hardly ever spoke a word, though I guess around Tailyr and Honey he spoke a bit more. I didn't know if it was because he was shy or his Bushido.

"C'mon Haruhi," I said grabbing her by the arm. "We're intruding. Have her back at Haruhi's house before eleven thirty, Mori-sempai."

He nodded and I drug Haruhi away.

-Tailyr-

My head freaking hurt and everyone talking made it worse but then again, Takeshi's lack of vocals is the thing that I loved most about him. He didn't find it necessary to fill every waking second with useless noise.

We walked around the park for a while, to keep me awake. Finally, we stopped in a mostly secluded spot, since neither of us were really people people. He held my hand and stared at me sorrowfully. I couldn't begin to imagine how he was rationalizing that it was all his fault or something like that. He felt the absolute need to protect everyone around him – which was cute but completely impossible with me. He did put up a good fight though.

"Don't look at me like that," I told him again, making a face. "I'm going to be fine. I've had a million stitches. Crap happens – and usually to me so no worries."

He sighed and kissed the bandages on my head. I turned super red from the contact because any kind of emotion embarrassed me. I figured he liked the fact that he was about the only person in the world who could make me act human – ish.

"Be more careful next time," he requested. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

I smiled at him, chuckling a little. I slid my arms around his waist and hugged him. "A little CPR might do you some good Takeshi," I told him. "I'm not making any promises on the results but I'll try on the careful thing as long as you try not to beat yourself up when I fail miserably."

Takeshi smiled down at me slyly, which he could be pretty sly when he wanted to be. "Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

He smiled even bigger and sealed the deal.

**I feel like such a skeez for not posting sooner but life and writers block caught up with me. I apologize. This was a fun kind of mostly cheese ballie chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I promise to work a little more! Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another New Student?

**Karson27: What a bum. You've taken too long to post the next chapter.**

**Me: I'm sorry. It's been crazy with all of our testing and stuff.**

**Karson27: But you wastes all of spring break, doing nothing and now you're going to have to dash through a few chapters before we finish school for the year!**

**Me: I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN! XP**

**Make sure to review!**

Hosting was easy. I was getting used to smiling and nodding and listening to the guys. It was even beginning to get a little mundane, except for when Tamaki came up with another crazy theme day. Since my stitches, nothing cool had happened.

Until one day, which is usually how it worked. I was sitting at my table, talking away with Honey while Takeshi listened like he always did. One minute, I was minding my own business, the next, I was being tackled to the floor by some unknown flying object.

"Tailyr!" came a few cries as I tried to catch my breath. I opened my eyes to see a half Asian girl grinning at me.

"Lily?" Karsyn, Marx, and I gasped at the same time.

She laughed and stood up, still grinning triumphantly. She wore the Ouran uniform. Lily was our friend back in the states. She was in choir with Karsyn and had been friends with us since we were little though she was the same age as the twins an Haruhi. I didn't know what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Takeshi helped me to my feet. "And why did you just tackle me?"

"That part was an accident," she said. "I got a scholarship here so I moved in with my grandparents."

"Why?" Karsyn asked.

"Because you guys started coming here so I figured I could too," she explained.

"LILY!" the twins cried, tackling her over, much like she had me. She'd been pretty good friends with the twins. A fact that I'd completely forgotten about. "We missed you!"

She laughed, allowing herself to be hugged. "I missed you guys too."

Lily chatted happily with us for a while, explaining everything that had happened since we left and how she came to be at Ouran.

"Yeah, they had a few new recruits for G/T but it's really not the same since half the council left," she said, sipping on her tea. "I found Ouran on the internet because I got curious. Then I realized I fit the criteria for a scholarship student. I studied and took the test. When I got accepted my grandparents said I could move in with them. Of course, my mom is more than happy. She always wanted me to go to school in Japan."

Lily's mom was born in Japan. Nohoko was very traditional and expected a lot from Lily's grades, not that Lily ever let her down. Lily was probably smarter than I was.

"This is awesome!" Kaoru said happily.

"We should celebrate!"

"Not another ball," Marx, Karsyn, and I said in flat unison. We weren't fans of the host clubs over dramatic, fancy balls. I didn't like them at all.

"Aw," the twins whined.

"How about a dinner?" Kyoya suggested. "We can have it right here in the club room. Among friends."

That sounded way better than a big dress uppity ball. For once, I agreed with Kyoya.

-Karsyn-

I was glad that Lily was attending Ouran now but hearing her talk about home and how everything was going made me wish I was there. I wasn't aware that I was so homesick. I wondered if Marx and Tailyr was having the same problem. I figured that Tailyr was fine, she didn't even get all misty eyed when she heard about home.

The worst part was Kyoya didn't even seem concerned. I mean, I was a big girl but when we were back in the states, he always seemed to know when I was even the slightest bit depressed. He was a lot different now that he was home.

I wasn't sure what was going on with him. He was too concerned with work at the host club or waving his money around. I didn't know this side of Kyoya and I didn't think that I liked it either. Actually, I knew that I didn't like it but I didn't know what I could do about it.

The day of the dinner finally came and my friends and I prepared to leave the house. I was glad that we didn't have to wear some uppity costume or something. I was so sick of that and I could tell that my friends were happy about it too.

I wore a pair of dark blue, boot cut jeans with a nice purple plaid button up shirt with a white tank top underneath. I wore simple black and white low top sneakers. Marx, ever the redneck, wore a pair of light colored jeans with a red Bass Pro Shop tee shirt, brown cowboy boots, and a shiny silver belt buckle. He wore a baseball cap as well. Tailyr wore ripped jeans and her Skillet shirt, which I knew was her favorite. She also wore her black and red vans, the pride of her life.

We climbed into the limo and went off to Ouran. There was a luxurious spread out full of all kinds of food. I saw the hunger working up in Tailyr and Marx's eyes. I wondered if I should have the ambulance standing by if one of them managed to eat their way into a diabetic coma.

There wasn't anyone but the host club present, which was a relief. I partially believed that Kyoya was going to sell overpriced tickets to the host club guests.

He didn't though. It was a very nice dinner. For that I was grateful.

"Stop it Hikaru!" Lily whined as Hikaru crushed her in a bone snapping hug. Kaoru joined instantly as well. They liked Lily for whatever reason. She was just as much of a fascination to them as Haruhi. "Quit it you two! I can't breathe!"

Somehow, she managed to free herself, all the while Tailyr pointed and laughed hysterically. Lily turned on the twins, going mom so fast.

"That's not okay! You don't crush people like that!" she scolded the red heads. "You could hurt someone!"

"Aw, C'mon, Lily!" Hikaru said. "You're tougher than that."

She puffed her cheeks out at the idiotic twin. "I'll show you tough Hikaru Hitachiin!"

Tailyr and Marx were just in hysterics. They were on the floor laughing so hard that no sound was actually coming out. They were just shaking, red faces, and doubled into balls that rocked back and forth. Marx was beating on the ground and Tailyr was clapping a little. Though the situation wasn't really that funny, they were just happy that Lily wasn't yelling at them for once.

"Okay time for serious moment," Tailyr said looking me dead in the eye.

"You serious?" I snorted as we sat down.

"Yeah I know, shocking isn't it?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways, Takeshi wants me to meet his parents in a couple of weeks at his little brother's weekend tournament. I need some advice!"

"Um. Good luck?" It sounded like a question. I didn't know what to say about it.

"Oh c'mon," Tailyr whined, her head thumping on the wooden table. "Don't you have any advice from when you met Kyoya's dad?"

I bit my lip a little. "Well, about that..."

Tailyr's head lifted from the table, her blue eyes shocked. "You haven't met him yet?" she asked, slowly.

"Nope."

"What about his brothers or sister?"

"Them either."

"Huh," Marx said thoughtfully, sitting beside his sister.

"What Marx?" I sighed, my head hanging a little.

"Nothing." What a liar.

"Tell me," I insisted.

"Okay when I wouldn't take a girl to meet my parents it was either because I was embarrassed by her or that I knew the relationship wouldn't last," he explained slowly.

"Don't listen to him." Tailyr said pushing him out of his chair, giving her brother a death glare. "I'm sure you'll meet his family soon, he's probably just looking for the right time."

"Yeah. I'll probably meet them soon," I reluctantly agreed.

I hope. 

**Please don't murder me because I'm a bum!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hallelujah Hades

**Me: Hooray for chapter five! I'm just glad four is out of the way.**

**Karson27: That did take you forever to finish.**

**Me: It woulda been easier if you woulda helped some!**

**Karson27: I did help.**

**Me: After I made you! You're killing me, Kar!**

**Karson27: Now you know how you make me feel.**

**Please make sure to REVIEW!**

It was Halloween already. I was excited for my favorite time of the year but hesitant as usual. I never knew what to expect with the Host Club handing around. The classes did things separately but I had the sinking suspicion that Tamaki would have something for us to do.

"Look at this!" Tamaki said bouncing into the clubroom. He slammed a piece of paper down in the middle of the table.

Karsyn snatched it up before I could get a hold of it. She read over it silently. "Out of the question Tamaki," she said, putting it back down.

Tamaki's face dropped. "Wh-Why?" he whined. I wished I knew what they were talking about. I tried to take the paper from Karsyn but she was on the other side of the table and easily held it out of my reach.

"Karsyn!" I whined, stretching further, putting my feet in the chair to reach the paper. I was curious.

"Tamaki, as much as I'd love to go to this haunted house, it's just-"

"A haunted house? No way!" I cried, slamming myself back into my seat. I crossed my arms. "There's no way you're going to get me to go!"

"Is Tailyr-sempai a chicken?" the twins taunted smoothly, appearing on either side of me. I yelped and ducked my head.

"NO!" I objected but even I didn't believe me.

"Yes," Marx and Karsyn said flatly.

I puffed my cheeks out at them. "I'm not a chicken. I just have a healthy respect for things that are creepy, supernatural, and can kill me in a horrible slasher film way. I don't have the desire to die anytime soon."

The twins were beside themselves with joy about this tidbit of information. I glared at them.

"It's decided! The host club will attend the haunted house!" Tamaki said.

"I don't see how that was decided!" I objected.

-Karsyn-

This had to be the dumbest idea Tamaki had ever had and Kyoya, as usual, was of absolutely no help at all. I couldn't talk him out of it. I didn't know what to do, so I went. I wasn't afraid.

I was just worried about the broken bones and blood that would surely happen with Tailyr and it wouldn't be her injured. Tailyr had a nasty habit of freaking out and hitting what ever was scaring her. I'd seen her literally deck someone in the face for jumping out and saying 'boo'. It was going to be an interesting night.

We stood in line. Anxious partakers giggled and danced around in line. Tailyr looked like she was going to be sick, clinging close to Mori, her face mostly buried in his chest. Pale faced "survivors" stumbled out, gasping and some were even crying. All were shaking and scared of their own shadows.

"I'm never going to make it," Tailyr groaned. Honey looked pretty freaked out too. Poor Mori. He was in for a night.

"Just keep to the front," I said lazily.

"No way."

I sighed and we continued on. Tailyr was beyond freaking out.

The haunted house, at first, was pretty generic. Dim lighting, strobe lights, and people in hiding spaces and costumes. They'd pop out and Tailyr would steadily get closer to lashing out in fear.

Then, things got hard. The deeper into the place we went, the more confusing and nonexistent the path became. It was a little more hazardous and freaky. Even I became a little frightened. Then I noticed the lack of a little blonde girl screaming.

"Um. Guys, where's Tailyr?" I asked.

Everyone looked around and Mori looked like he was going to die.

"We lost Tailyr?" Lily cried. "This isn't good. We have to split up to find her!"

"Gee, thanks Fred," Marx said sarcastically.

Lily proceeded to scold him. I just kept thinking of the damage that Tailyr was going to do. She was now alone, in the dark, and scared out of her mind. That was a MAJOR problem. Obviously, Mori knew it too and Kyoya and Haruhi were picking up on it.

"This must not continue!" Tamaki said grandly. "One of our own is lost and scared. We'll split up to find Tailyr-sempai. Devil twins. Me and Haruhi. Kyoya and Karsyn. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. Then Lily and Marx-sempai."

That was all I needed. I grabbed Kyoya and began searching.

-Tailyr-

I wasn't sure how it happened exactly. One second I was with Takeshi, scared out of my brains, the next, I was all alone in a dark, maze like room with creepy fog that was making me gag.

Things kept jumping out of the darkness and I didn't know what to do. I was about to freak out and punch something or someone. One more time and that was it. No more Misses Nice Scaredy Cat. Then, someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

I slammed my elbow back, colliding with someone's rib cage. Then, I spun around my right fist rocketing into my attackers nose and then a solid left to the same spot. He hit the ground before he knew what hit him. Then, I realized I knew who I hit.

"Marx, ohmigod, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, my hands covering my mouth. Lily was there too. "You scared me!"

"Tailyr!" That was Takeshi.

"Takeshi!" I breathed, relieved. He was by my side in an instant. I grabbed onto his shirt, slightly burying my face into it.

He held me close to him.

"I didn't mean to hit him! He grabbed me and I was scared! I..." I couldn't think of another thing to say. I was just hyperventilating. Takeshi held me tighter.

Everyone else showed up shortly after. Kyoya called the ambulance, the twins helped Marx out, and I pulled my jacket off.

"Here," I said handing it to my brother as we sat on the sidewalk, waiting for the ambulance. "To catch some of the blood."

He took it. "I'm actually more concerned about my sternum that you cracked with that elbow," he teased, lightly. I sat down next to him. "That's intense. I forgot how strong you where."

"Especially on a fear induced adrenaline rush," I chuckled. My left hand was really throbbing but I didn't want to look at it, not that I'd get a whole lot of detail in the dark. If I looked, that would take attention away from Marx's more serious injuries and I would freak out, as would Takeshi. I didn't need another panic attack. My heart just couldn't handle it. "But you asked for it. You could've at least called my name before you just grabbed me. I have no sympathy."

I couldn't tell if Marx stuck his tongue out, not that it mattered, the ambulance pulled up. They got a hold of Marx and hauled him off to the hospital. I, being the only next of kin, got to ride in the ambulance.

"I keep ending up in one of these," I jokingly told Marx. "Second time since we've been here."

Marx laughed. "If you could stop breaking everything, you wouldn't have this problem."

I made a face. We arrived at the hospital and I filled out the necessary information. Everyone showed up shortly after.

"Tailyr, your hand," Honey said sweetly. That kid, his innocence was going to get me killed.

I finally looked at it. Some of the knuckles were out of place and it was black and swollen. Part of it was bleeding from where Marx's teeth had dug in. It had been an awkward but seemingly necessary jab at the time.

"Tailyr!" Lily scolded. Oh, here it came. First her and then Karsyn and then I'd be getting the puppy face from Takeshi all night. Fantastic. "Why are you not getting that checked out? You're in a hospital for god's sake!"

"It doesn't even hurt. I didn't even notice until Honey said something," I lied. Not that it made a difference. I would've gotten scolded just the same no matter what I said about it.

Karsyn hit me on the top of my head. "Idiot," she said flatly. "You need to get your hand looked at to. You obviously have a few knuckles out place and those bite marks probably mean you need to get a rabies shot. Or at least be treated of some disease that Marx has picked up."

"Are you calling my brother infected?" I asked, trying to sound insulted and deflect the conversation.

"Nope. That won't work, Tailyr Marie Mitchell," Lily scolded. "You're checking in. Right now. Mori-sempai if you would be so kind as to force your girlfriend to the admissions desk."

And of course, Takeshi had no problem with that. He picked me right up and carried me over the the admissions desk.

"She needs her hand looked at," Lily said simply.

"Weren't you the one here with the boy with the broken nose and broken ribs?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes. I hurt my hand. It's just a couple dislocations and some band aids. That's all I need. No big deal."

"It'll be a simple in and out thing," the nurse said. "This way."

I gave a grumbling sigh. It hurt worse for dislocated knuckles to be relocated than for them to stay out of place. I jumped, squirmed every time. I had dislocated two and one was barely aligned. The doctor fixed that, and bandaged up the bleeding bite and sent me on my merry little way. All in all, fifteen minutes. Marx was out when I got out too.

"How's your nose?" I asked him.

"Shattered. Something hit me pretty hard," he said. "From an oddly low angle."

I looked away, sheepishly. "And you're ribs?"

He lifted his shirt. A bruise, black in the center and exploding out to purple and finally blue on the edge, covered his whole chest. "You broke my sternum where it's black. The res was just the shock wave. You pack a mean punch sis."

"Remember that the next time you have to tell me no for something."

Everyone laughed. I felt kind of bad for hitting Marx so hard but still believe that he deserved it. He should've said something and not grabbed me. That would've been his salvation. If he wouldn't have touched me, he probably would've gotten a little less damage. Oh well. I happened. Mostly too him.

Mori walked me to the limo. I skimped out before Karsyn tried to make me finish the papers on Marx and I.

"Doesn't matter what county you're in. No much changes," I said lightly, looking at the sky. "Same stars. Same air. Same old song and dance. We get hurt, every time we try to go have fun and then everyone makes fun of you for the next six months. I'm going to miss these days."

"Hm?" Takeshi said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Well, we're graduating this year. I wonder how much is going to change."

"I know one thing that won't," Takeshi said, pulling me close to him. "I love you now. I'll love you then and I'll love you a million years from now."

"Ew. Even when I'm all old and wrinkly like a soggy leather purse?" I asked.

Takeshi laughed. "Even then," he kissed me deeply. "I love you Tailyr."

"I love you too, Takeshi."

**Again, cheezy ending. Things are about to get pretty serious. Lol. I did something similar to this in my Pinky Promises story but it was the school scaring thing not a haunted house. YES! Everyone got to see that I, Tailyr, am the biggest chicken everywhere! I mean it. You'll never find a bigger yellow bellied wimp than me. It's sad really. So, in order to cover up Tailyr's fear, like the first time I nearly gave her a heart attack, you get a little MoriTai! **

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REIVEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Can Feel The Pressure

**Me: Ugh. I'm so tired.**

**Karson27: We have been really busy lately.**

**Me: More than busy! I'm so stressed out, I'm getting gray hair!**

**Karson27: You're not getting gray hair. I am.**

**Me: No you're not! Why would you be getting gray hair?**

**Karson27: One word. You.**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

-Karsyn-

Kyoya was acting weird and it was beginning to get on my nerves. There was only so much I could take before I would snap.

He wasn't the same that he was in America and I was now positive that I didn't like this "new" Kyoya. I didn't say anything to Tailyr, though I usually would. This just didn't seem like the type of thing she'd understand.

"You know, Tailyr is going to meet Mori-sempai's family this weekend. She's excited," I told him as we sat idly in the host club room. Everyone else had left for the day but I decided to stay after with Kyoya to see if he needed any help managing the day.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop, his fingers never missed a beat. "The Morinozuka's are a very respectable family. She'll fit right in with the marital arts side of it all too."

I sighed. That wasn't what I was aiming at. "And she asked when I was going to meet your family. I was kind of wondering the same thing myself."

"That's out of the question."

I glared at him. "What exactly are you saying, Kyoya Ootori?"

He finally stopped typing which was great because if I had to hear the tapping of the keys through this whole conversation I was going to make him eat that laptop he loved so much. "You're not going to meet my family. Maybe my sister some other time but not the rest of them."

"Why not?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. That pissed me off. I wasn't stupid. He never said much about his family. It was an unspoken thing, like Tailyr's past. Nobody said anything and the ones that didn't know were left to wonder. Marx's words kept cycling through my head.

"I know that there has to be a reason, Kyoya," I said firmly. "Are you embarrassed because I'm not super rich like you? Because I'm a commoner and your family won't approve or whatever?"

"My father certainly won't approve of our relationship," he said simply. Then he sighed. "Why is this suddenly so important?"

"It's always been important."

"Because Tailyr-sempai is meeting Mori-sempai's family?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell him it was because I was actually thinking that Marx was right and that he'd been acting like a total rich snob since we got back. I was debating on it but I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to fight but I didn't seem like it could be avoided.

"I asked you a question Karsyn."

I glared at him. I didn't like how he was talking to me. "Yeah and I purposefully didn't answer. Kind of like you've been purposefully acting like an asshole ever since we came to Japan," I snapped evenly.

His eyes narrowed. "I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, his voice too stiff. He sounded like he was controlling himself, only barely.

I, on the other hand, had enough. I exploded. "You've been acting like some rich playboy! You're not the same Kyoya I knew in America! You're too concerned with money and how good you look to everyone else!"

He glared at me. Without another word, he shut his laptop and stood. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

Like that was going to happen. I waited for a little bit, until I knew that Kyoya had left. Steam was practically rolling off of my head. I called for the driver the headmaster was letting us use and went back to the mansion. I needed to see Tailyr off and I didn't want to worry her before the big weekend. I was just going to suck it up and beat up some pillows or something.

Tailyr came bouncing out of her room, a look of excitement and anxiety plastered to her face.

"Karsyn!" she said relieved. "I thought you and Kyoya would be working until late! I was so worried I wouldn't see you before I left."

"Ha. Like I'd forget to give Mori-sempai last minute instructions for your care," I scoffed, trying to act natural but Tailyr had been my friend for entirely too long. She saw through me.

"What's wrong?" she asked frowning. "Did Kyoya do something? I'll kill him."

I sighed. "No. I'm fine. Where are you going again?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. It worked like a charm. Tailyr was so easily distracted.

"Oh. We're going to like Okinawa or something like that. I can't remember. Maybe it was Osaka. Something with an 'o' – I think. I hope that his parents and brother like me. It'll be really awkward if they don't. Takeshi thinks I'm freaking out over nothing. He says that they're going to like me. Honey does too but I don't know if I can believe them."

To be honest, I couldn't imagine Mori saying anything really. He never said much. Or, really, he never said anything. He grunted. Sometimes. I was also a tad jealous of her. We'd met pretty much everyone's parents. Haruhi's dad, the twins' parents, Honey's parents, and Tamaki's dad and grandmother. We weren't fans of Tamaki's grandmother, though, she was a Marx fan. I found it hilarious. I knew it was wrong to be jealous. It wasn't her fault that Kyoya was, well, Kyoya.

"Don't worry, Tai," I told her patting the top of her head reassuringly. "You're going to be fine. They'll love you. I've seen you charm the pants off of tons of adults."

"But that was different. They weren't Takeshi's parents," she said, pouting a little.

"You'll be fine," I insisted. I had no doubt that she was going to be okay.

"But-"

"Just calm down. If you over think it, you'll go robo mode." I saw Mori come walking up the stairs. Tailyr noticed that I was looking past her and she spun around.

"Takeshi!" she squealed excitedly, hugging him. "I'm so nervous! What if they don't like me? I mean, I know I already asked you all of this but I'm still worried!"

He smirked and kissed the top of her head. I guessed that was his way of making her feel better. It seemed to work. "It's okay," he said simply. "We need to go."

"Oh. Okay," she said, her voice really showing how nervous she was now. I guess life just got real for my friend. She hugged me. "Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it."

"What are you talking about? Of course she does," Marx teased, locking her in a head lock and grinding his fist into the top of her head. Tailyr whined and tried to push herself away but it wasn't working, Marx had a good hold on her.

"Stop, Marx!" she said, laughing. "That hurts! I'm going to hit your bruise!"

With that, Marx let go. His bruises from Halloween still hadn't completely healed and were bothering him. He messed her hair up some more. Tailyr just glared at him.

"Gee, thanks bro," she said flatly. "Where would I be without your fashion sense?"

"You're hair wouldn't look nearly as good."

"Holy crap. He's actually learning sarcasm."

"Finally," Tailyr laughed, grabbing her bag, which Mori promptly took. "I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Make sure to call tonight! And don't forget your medicine!" I reminded her as she and Mori went down the stairs.

"Don't worry! I won't!"

Once she was gone Marx looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said slowly, wondering what he was getting at. Was I really that obvious? There was no way.

"Liar," he accused. "I heard you and Tailyr talking. If you and Kyoya are fighting you should tell me. I mean, I figure you are."

I pushed him lightly. "It's nothing. I promise. Just been a long week and we got flustered. It happens to everyone," I said casually, like it wasn't completely consuming my thoughts. "I just think that … As much as it absolutely pains me to say this, you were right."

"Oh, say it again," he said, only slightly bragging. "Just one more time."

"You might be right."

"One more time," he requested.

"Shut up," I snapped, crossing my arms. "Why are you so thrilled about this?"

"I'm not."

We paused in talking for a minute. I had another question for my friend.

"Do you miss home?" I asked. "Back in America?"

"Yes," he didn't hesitate to answer. "A lot. Tailyr doesn't seem to but I miss home bad."

"Glad to know it's not just me," I told him. "I think I'm going to turn in early. Good night Marx."

"Night."

I went to my room and stared at it. It was nice to live in such luxury, though it often became a hassle. I didn't know if I could make it the whole year without seeing my family. Living in a different country and dealing with how Kyoya was suddenly acting. Something needed to change but I didn't know what. For once, I didn't have the answer. I was just confused.

**So, shortish chapter. All of it is in Karsyn's p.o.v. Because the next chapter will probably be 99% Tailyr. I hope everyone likes! Make sure to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Parents

**Karson27: What are you doing?**

**Me: *working on evil plans Noooooottthhhiiiiiinnnnnng.**

**Karson27: Is that a picture of Kyoya dangling from the front of the mansion?**

**Me: .**

**Karson27: No. Whatever it is you're planning. No.**

**Me: But! I've already ordered the jet fuel.**

**Karson27 sighs.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

I had never been so scared in my entire life. I wasn't scared when I fought with my parents or stood up to the school board or when I got arrested but now, I was literally scared to death. Even Halloween had nothing on the fear of meeting Takeshi's parents. I was practically shaking.

"Tailyr," Takeshi said, nudging me in the ribs. I giggled a little, despite myself, because it tickled.

I knew what he was asking. "I'm not okay," I told him. "What if they don't like me? What if they don't think I'm good enough to date you? What if they don't want you to date a common criminal like me? What if-"

He silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth, with a small smirk. He was used to my panic attacks. His dark eyes settled on me with all of his usual seriousness.

"I promise, that won't happen," Takeshi said.

"Ow do ou knof?" I asked around his hand.

"Because I love you. That's why," he said.

I blushed hard as I pulled his hand away. "That's dumb reasoning," I mumbled.

Takeshi chuckled and kissed my forehead. We were at his house now. My heart started pumping painfully against my chest. I wondered if anyone could hear it. I willed myself to look calm on the outside. Takeshi put his hand on my lower back and guided me into his house.

I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting with Takeshi's house but it was kind of like a dojo. It was really pretty. Not nearly as big as the other houses we'd been too, like the Suohs' or the Hitachiins'. Honey's family lived simply – ish. Not like we were used to but still, plainer than the rest of the families.

We entered the house, every step was a step closer to my impending doom. Suddenly, I was tackled by something or rather someone.

"Satoshi," Takeshi said scoldingly. I was gasping for air.

"Oh. Sorry big brother," the boy said getting off of me. He and Takeshi helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry, Tailyr-sempai. I didn't mean to run into you so hard. I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, Takeshi's little brother. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said shakily.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I'm pretty indestructible. Promise, Satoshi-kun," I said. "And you don't have to call me sempai. I'm your older brother's girlfriend. Just Tailyr will work."

"Sure thing. Hey, big brother, Mom and Dad are waiting for you guys in the den."

"Ah," Takeshi said. Apparently it wasn't just us that he was silent with but I already knew that.

He took my hand and led the way to the den. Satoshi skipped walked along happily. He was very different from his older brother.

"I'm glad that you're coming to see me in the tournament this weekend, Tailyr," Satoshi said. "I really hope I win."

"I bet you'll win the whole thing and then some," I told him. "I saw Honey and Takeshi training one day and if you can fight like that, you have no problem."

"Well, big brother is a lot better than me but I'm working hard. I'm a champion just like he was in middle school."

We finally made it to the den. Takeshi's parents were sitting there. I was kind of expecting big scarey people with perfect manners and that kind of thing but that wasn't what I got. His parents seemed to be nice. Of course, his father had the brutish expression of a martial arts teacher but it was the kind, gentle type. Not the Hitler Neo-Nazi kind. His mother was beautiful, with the same hair and eyes as her sons. She sat with a nice serene expression.

"You must be Tailyr," his father said. His voice kind of reminded me of Takeshi's. Low and monotone.

"Yes," I squeaked as Takeshi and I sat down across the table from his parents.

"Have you ever practiced in martial arts?" he asked after a long awkwardly silent moment.

"Not officially," I choked. I couldn't stop the truth from rolling out.

"Can you please explain?" his mother asked.

I looked at Takeshi frantically for help. He didn't seem too concerned so I took a big breath.

"You'll understand me when I say that I'm nervous when say this," I said slowly. "I was … um, a street punk, for lack of a better term. I learned to fight. I know how to fight, quiet well, but I've been officially trained."

"I see."

He took a drink of his tea. This was limitlessly awkward. I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. To be honest, I couldn't think at all. My brain was mush. Takeshi patted my thigh reassuringly.

"We've been rude dear," Takeshi's mom said. "We never properly introduced ourselves. Tailyr, I'm Yuna Morinozuka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I'm Kohaku Morinozuka."

I nodded to him. I looked at Takeshi but before I could say anything, dinner was served. We weren't leaving that night. Early the next morning we were going to get up and catch the flight to Osaka or where ever and Satoshi's preliminary rounds were that night. The next day was the finals.

"So, do your parents approve of you dating Takeshi?"

Of course that question had to be asked. I didn't know what to say but I didn't see a point in lying. They'd find out anyway. "Um. My parents don't have a say in what I do. I was taken in last year by my best guy friend's parents. They approve of Takeshi. They like him a lot," I told them slowly.

"Where are your parents?" Yuna asked.

I turned really red and cough awkwardly. "Um … well … I …" I begged the words to come out but to my surprise, Takeshi spoke for me.

"Her parents beat her. Remember? I told you," he said. "They were arrested and are now in jail."

"Oh. That's right," his mother said.

I almost fainted in relief.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kohaku asked.

"Y-yes. I have a little brother and sister. I practically raised them until last year. They went to live my grandmother. They're twelve and sixteen."

"I see. What do you want to do with your life, Tailyr? You are a senior. You must have a life goal picked out."

Wow. They were really grilling me but it was getting easier as we talked and I got more comfortable in my surroundings and with the people in them. It was made even better knowing that Takeshi was there.

"I want to be an artist. I'm not really good at anything besides art, writing, and doing mommy stuff."

"Mommy stuff?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah like cooking, cleaning, laundry, tending to children," I explained. "That kind of thing. I took care of everything at my house."

"She can cook," Takeshi said. "Very well."

"You'll have to cook for us one night then Tailyr."

"I can only cook Southern U.S. Food, Yuna-san," I said sheepishly. "And I really don't think I'm all that good."

"You can just call me Yuna. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot for a very long time," she said, winking. I let out a sigh of relief. I guess that meant I passed her test but as for Takeshi's father, I wasn't so sure.

We finished dinner with more idle chit chat. After dinner, Takeshi showed me to his room, which was where we were spending the night. I flopped, back first on his queen sized bed. I let out a big breath.

"I survived. Somehow," I said. "Do you think they like me? I mean, you're mom seems to but I don't know so much about your dad."

"He likes you," Takeshi promised. "He'll be watching you this whole time."

I lifted my head up a little and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

Takeshi laid down beside me. "He's … physical. He can understand a lot about a person through their actions."

"Just like you," I interjected.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't give me that look," I said pushing his face lightly. "You know what I mean. You found out more about me by watching than by actually asking me questions."

"You wouldn't have told me," he said, kissing my forehead.

"As true as that is, it doesn't matter. You still figured it out by my actions and stuff so that means you're like him. You're just a smart guy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sometime after that, we changed for bed and fell asleep. At about four o'clock the next morning, we were awoken. I groaned and tried to roll away but that didn't work. Takeshi was holding on to me too tight.

"Takeshi," I groaned. "I'm still tired. Stayed up to late for this."

He chuckled. "You can sleep on the plane."

I got up and we changed and got ready for the next couple of days ahead of us. It was an exciting trip. The tournament was insane. Takeshi's little brother was very good. He won the whole thing. I was very excited with the whole atmosphere. I could feel Takeshi's dad watching me the whole time. I was pretty curious about what he was thinking but I knew that I'd find out eventually.

As I spent my weekend gallivanting around Osaka, as I later learned, with the Morinozuka family, I didn't realize that there was a whole other problem brewing at home.

**Okay. So, foreshadowing! Thanks for all the reviews but we need more! Make sure to leave one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Fallout

**Me: I'm going to make this opening very short.**

**Karson27: That's a first. Why?**

**Me: This is an important chapter! It changes everything!**

**Karson27: Don't give it away you idiot! Start the chapter!**

**Me: Right!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

I was bored. Simple as that. I was sitting in the back room of the host club, relaxing after a long day of school.

Tailyr, Honey, and Mori were all off at some martial arts tournament. Lucky them. The wouldn't be back until the next day, Tuesday. The twins were chasing Haruhi, Tamaki was chasing the twins, Haruhi was God knows where – hiding if she was smart – and Lily was yelling at the twins and Tamaki. Which just left Karsyn and Kyoya, well no one really cares about Kyoya, to hang out with. I wondered where Karsyn was at.

"Kyoya you in here!" someone shouted opening the door, just a crack.

"No just me," I responded.

"Oh, thank God," Karsyn sighed, coming into the room all the way. She came in and flopped on the opposite end of the couch as me. She seemed a little exhausted.

"Hey Kar you come here often?" I asked suggestively.

She just laughed and shook her head.

"Do you want to?" I continued, just as suggestively.

"Are you ever going to get a new catchphrase?" she asked, amused.

"I'll tell you when you're older.," I said waving my hand dismissively.

"We have a special event coming up on Friday." Kyoya told Karsyn and I as he entered the back room, not looking up from his black book.

"Sorry I won't be here." Karsyn stated with her what I like to call her 'all knowing smile. "And neither will Lily."

"Really why?" He asked, his eyes leveling to a glare at Karsyn. I didn't like that glare.

"Choir trip."

"A choir trip?" he repeated flatly.

"Yep."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" He wasn't too enthusiastic about this bit of information.

"I just did."

"I meant sooner and are you really sure choir is the best class to be taking here? I mean, in America it was fine, but here-"

"Why does it embarrass you to say that your girlfriend's in choir? Oh wait a minute according to everybody else you don't have a girlfriend!" Karsyn stood to her feet, her fists clenched to her sides. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Karsyn is this really the best time to be having this discussion?" He sounded like he thought he was so much better. I kind of got the feeling that I should leave.

"I can't believe you think so little of me!" she shouted angrily.

"Karsyn," he pleaded, like he wanted her to handle this conversation some other time.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it Kyoya!" she said her voice breaking. "I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of you acting like I'm not good enough. We … We're through."

"Karsyn!" he cried.

"Just leave me alone.," she said softly, walking out the door. He made no effort, besides helpless staring, to stop her.

I rose to my feet, glaring down at Kyoya. I was only a couple of inches taller but I was a farm boy so I had some more muscles about me. I had a different intimidation factor from him. I couldn't kill them socially but I could do some damage.

-Karsyn-

I left, walking along the halls hazily. When I thought I was far away from the host club as possible I leaned against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor.

Marx walked up, crouching down in front of me, his hazel green eyes resting on me. They were full of worry, which was new for him.

"You look down Marx, something the matter?" I asked, trying to dodge the subject but address it at the same time. I knew he was curious. I hadn't let either of my friends know that Kyoya and I had been fighting nearly everyday. They had enough to worry about. Especially Tailyr.

"No," he said flatly.

"You're lying."

"What about you Karsyn what's wrong with you?" he asked. "You see if you're going to admit it," he snapped when I hesitated to answer.

"Everything," I whispered quietly. He wasn't expecting that.

"What?" he nearly choked from shock.

"Everything's wrong," I admitted.

"Did Kyoya do something to you?" he demanded. "I mean, something more than that whole not telling anyone that he's got a girlfriend thing?"

"I think you have me confused with Tailyr it's her you have to be protective to."

"That's not the point. Did you Kyoya do something to you?" He was pretty insistent on knowing.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" he demanded.

"It's him! It's Kyoya. Ever since we came here and he's back in his homeland, it's like all he cares about is impressing people with his money. He doesn't act like the Kyoya I met in America. And sometimes it seems like he's embarrassed by me and we've been arguing a lot."

"It's more than just that, isn't it?" He was being pretty perceptive today.

"I miss home Marx, I miss my best friend," I told him, tears beginning to slide down my cheeks. I was amazed that I was crying in front of Marx. I never did that. Ever. Not to say I didn't cry but not about things like this. I wasn't like Tailyr. I did have emotions.

"It does seem she's been preoccupied for the past few weeks," he agreed. "Now that I think about I haven't seen you and Tailyr hanging out as much as you used to. Does Tailyr know you and Kyoya have been arguing?"

"No."

"Well, then here," he said, holding out his arms.

"What?" I asked confused, tilting my head to the side.

"You need a hug," he stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Marx you don't give hugs," I said.

"Well it's Japan. New country, new rules."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I leaned over and hugged him. "I can't take it anymore Marx. I want to go home," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Okay." He instantly rose to his feet and helped me up. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"You ready?"Marx asked.

"Shouldn't you be staying here, I mean Tailyr is your sister and all," I said. Really, I was just concerned about who was going to handle her wrath when she found me gone.

"Tailyr will be fine. She has Lily. I'm more worried about you at the moment," he told me.

"I don't have suicidal tendencies if that's what you mean," I deadpanned, glaring at him slightly.

"Perhaps I miss home too?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow in a very un-Marx like way.

"Don't say perhaps," I said, looking away.

"Why?"

"You sounded too much like Kyoya at that moment."

"_Flight 345 to America is now boarding." the overhead said._

_My heart started to pound in my chest. Marx and I grabbed our bags and we headed to the boarding terminal._

-Tailyr-

I bounced up to my room, expecting to find my friends waiting for me.

"Karsyn! Marx! I'm home!" I announced happily. When I didn't receive a response, I frowned and went to check Marx's room.

I pushed the door open and my bag dropped to the floor. There wasn't any sign that my brother was there. There wasn't any sign that there was anyone even living there. I dashed to Karsyn's room. Same thing.

"Karsyn! Marx! This isn't funny! Stop it guys!" I called, my heart plummeting to my feet.

"They left," came the headmaster's voice.

I whipped around, my eyes widening with shock and anger. "What do you mean they left?" I shouted.

"It means exactly that. Marx and Karsyn came home, packed their bags, said they were leaving, told me the flight number, and then left," the headmaster said, point blank. He was very blunt and it couldn't register in my head.

_They left? Why? When? This doesn't make sense, _I stared at him dazed for a moment. I'd been hit in the face and not been this confused.

After a long moment of my awed staring I managed to choke out another question. "When did they leave?"

"Two hours ago."

**How depressing, right? Well. Things just got very interesting. I hope everyone likes. Oh. BTW. Karson27 wrote most of this chapter. Actually, she wrote like all of it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Violence From Pain

**Me: I almost cried writing that last chapter.**

**Karson27: You seemed pretty angry when you talked to me about it.**

**Me: I'm always angry.**

**Karson27: That's true.**

**Make sure to REVIEW!**

_Two hours ago? _I almost couldn't wrap my head around it. I staggered back a couple of steps. Why did they leave? How could I miss them? What had happened?

"Tailyr?" the headmaster called my name, slowly, concerned.

"I'm … I'm okay," I gasped breathlessly. "Ex-Excuse me."

I stumbled to my room. I felt physically sick, my stomach churning and flipping. I shakily pulled out my cell phone and sent one simple text message to the entire host club. GET. HERE. NOW! They'd get the message. I made it to my bathroom, still feeling like throwing up the contents of my stomach, which was quite a bit seeing as I'd ate lunch only a few minutes before I'd gotten home. What was going on? My head was spinning.

Then, I heard the familiar ring tone. It was a song by Skillet, Better Than Drugs. Takeshi's ring tone. Of course he would call. I almost had to force myself to answer the phone, unsure if I'd word vomit or actually vomit when I opened my mouth.

"H-Hello?" I croaked. My voice was tight.

"Tailyr," Takeshi sounded worried.

"It's Marx and Karsyn," I nearly sobbed. "They left for America. We're going to get them back. I texted the whole host club. I'm going to bring them back."

"Ah." Takeshi agreed. He understood.

"I'll see you when you get here," I said.

"Ah."

I hung the phone up and rinsed my face off with cool water. Then, I dialed Kyoya's number.

"I'm on my way, Tailyr-sempai," he answered.

"What in the hell did you?" I snarled. I wasn't so sick anymore. I just needed to direct my anger at the most likely suspect for this sudden tragedy.

"Excuse me?"

"What in the hell did you do to make Karsyn and Marx leave for America? I swear to god, if I find out you hurt her I will skin you alive, Kyoya Ootori," I growled.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar!" I yelled. "You book the damn flight. Now. We're going to be leaving as soon as everyone gets here. I'm going to frigging throttle you."

I hung up long before he had the chance to respond to my threat.

The flight, at least the take off was agonizing. As soon as we got the okay to undo our seat belts and move around, I was up, over two rows of seats, throwing Kyoya to the middle of the aisle. I was crying angry. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped with my anger.

I grabbed his shirt and began to shake him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I demanded. "WHAT?"

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

I slammed him down into the floor and smacked him right across the face. I didn't hit him because that would prove counterproductive to my interrogation. It was hard to get answers from a dizzy suspect or a dead one. I knew one hit and I would lose it.

"Don't you lie to me! You had to do something!" I snarled.

"Nothing!"

I smacked him harder. His glasses went skidding and his head whipped to the side. A little spot of blood formed on his bottom lip.

"TELL ME NOW!"

He sighed, though his eyes were glaring hatefully at me.

I jerked him up, into a sitting posistion. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to tie you up and toss you head first into the cargo hold where you're likely to spend no only the remainder of the trip but the remainder of your life," I threatened angrily. My voice was like that of a demons. I wasn't kidding with him. He'd hurt my best friend. He had to be punished.

"Fine!" he growled, forcing my fingers free of his shirt. "We've been fighting a lot. We got into a big fight today. That's it."

I stood up straight. "No. That's not it. You did something. Something really bad. Karsyn isn't the type to flee countries just because her boyfriend is a total dumbass."

"Maybe she left because her best friend is a self centered brat that didn't give a damn about her and her boyfriend having problems."

For a split second, I had no response. My eyes widened and Kyoya smirked his Devil Man smirk. A million separate images of the last couple of months stormed through my head. He was right and I was pissed.

I couldn't control myself. My fist rocketed out, colliding with his nose, causing it to crunch and break. Blood spurted from it, though it wasn't broken. In my anger, I'd managed to miss most of his nose, at least the vital part. Lucky him. I was aiming to kill him with that hit. That was okay. I'd just hit him again.

Before I could though, strong arms engulfed me and jerked me straight up. Too tall to be anyone other than my boyfriend.

"FUCK YOU KYOYA OOTORI!" I screamed. "BURN IN HELL DEVIL MAN! I HOPE SHE HATES YOU!"

Takeshi carried my angry screaming butt to the next cabin, Honey closed the door behind us. He sat me forcefully in the chair. I was angry. Beyond angry actually. I was irate. I could feel it rolling off of my head and radiating from my body. I tried to stand but Takeshi held me firmly in place.

"Let me go Takeshi," I snarled.

"No," he said simply. He wasn't angry with me or upset. Concerned probably but not angry. "Take deep breaths. Think for a second."

I tried to do what he said. My adrenaline was pumping so fast that I was literally shaking. My breathing was ragged and my tightly balled fist practically bounced against my knees. Takeshi took my hands in his, standing on his knees in front of me. I tried to rationalize the last couple of hours of my life. Tried to process it.

Then it hit me. What was going on. How right Kyoya was. My part in my friends up and leaving.

And it hurt.

I sobbed hard, from the absolute bottom of my chest. Tears, this time of both anger and sorrow, sprang up in my eyes. I leaned forward, burying my face in Takeshi's shoulder and started crying. Hard. I'd never cried so hard in my life. I'd never felt like such a failure. Ever.

"It's really m-my fault," I sobbed. "It is. I didn't pay attention to my best friend when she needed me. She's never missed a beat when I needed her. Even if it was nothing. She was always there for me. Why can't I do the same thing?"

My boyfriend rubbed my back reassuringly. "You … had no idea." That was one of the best things about Takeshi. Even if he didn't say much, he'd call me on my mistakes. He didn't sugarcoat and this was one of the times where everyone else would. I hated that.

"I should've. In the back of my head, I think I did but I was just …" I couldn't think of the right word at first. "Selfish."

The plane finally touched down. It was still another four hours to our home town. Karsyn and Marx were officially five hours ahead of us. Kyoya looked stupid with his nose sitting swollen and and bruised on his face. I didn't care. He deserved that and much more. So did I.

-Karsyn-

"It's been almost a day," I mumbled to Marx as we talked on the phone. We weren't attending school. The jet lag was too intense but we couldn't find sleep just yet. "I haven't even heard from Tailyr. Nothing on Facebook or anything. I'm worried."

"I'm pretty sure she's busy ripping apart Ouran right now," he said. "You know how she is."

"But, she's probably pissed at us."

"She'll get over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Just try to get some sleep, okay? We can talk about this later."

"Okay. Later Marx," I said. "And thanks."

"Anytime."

-Tailyr-

I went to Karsyn's house first. The host club, minus Kyoya, went with me. Her mom was the only one home, since it was the middle of the day.

"Hey Mom," I said as I answered the door.

"Tailyr? What happened? Why are you guys back here?" she asked me.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I told her. "Is Karsyn in her room?"

"Yeah. Go in."

I went to her room meekly. I felt like a little kid again, going to the principal's office when I knew I couldn't lie my way out of trouble. The only trouble was Karsyn was much scarier than just the principal.

"Hey. Kar," I said quietly, nudging her leg. She made groaning grumbly sounds and rolled over to face me.

She rubbed her eyes, almost like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "T-Tailyr?" she said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Karsyn," I said. "Please come back to Japan with me."

Her head flopped back on the pillow. "No," she said flatly. "I'm not going back."

"But Karsyn," I whined.

"No. Tailyr." She didn't sit up to look at me.

"C'mon," I begged. _Please don't make me apologize to you, _I thought. There I was being selfish again. "You know you want to go back with me."

"No."

"Look Kyoya-"

"It's not JUST about Kyoya," she said, finally sitting up. "It's more than him! It's everything! Guess what Tailyr, you probably didn't notice, but I hate school there! I hate it being there! I want to be here!"

That hurt. She was right though. I didn't notice that this could've been about more than just Kyoya being a brat and me being conceited. It never crossed my mind that she might be homesick. I'd almost forgotten that she had family and friends back here.

"Karsyn-"

"I'm not going back. You can ask Marx if he wants to. I didn't make him come with me," she said, flopping back down on her bed.

I sighed. My eyes started to water and my throat felt like it had closed up again. "O-Okay. I-I'm sorry, Karsyn. Take care of yourself. Bye."

I hesitated at the door but finally left. I went to mine and Marx's house next. I used my key to get in. The host club waited upstairs as I went down to the basement to see if my brother was there. He was. Sitting in a pair of jeans and no tee shirt, his tired eyes glued to the TV where Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 raged on the screen.

"What about you bro?" I asked. "Are you going to go back to Japan with us?"

"Nope," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

I wasn't going to fight with him. I was tired and all fought out. "Well, then, do me a favor. Look after Karsyn for me will ya?" I asked.

"I don't think she needs to be looked after. Karsyn's not a baby."

"Well, I'm just worried about her because I know that her and Kyoya broke up and she doesn't want to go back because of that and-"

"Do you honestly think that was the only reason she left?"

"Y-Yeah," I squeaked. "I mean, what other reason is there to come back … here?"

"Tailyr," he sighed, finally pressing pause and looking at me. I didn't like the seriousness in his eyes. "Karsyn honestly hated Japan. She wanted to come back. She missed home. As much as you love it there, she hated it."

"H-How do you know all this?" I stammered. I felt so confused and betrayed and in the dark. Everyone might not have believed it about me but I was much more aware of my surroundings than they gave me credit for.

"Because I'm not a self-centered idiot who expects everyone to like what I like and where I'm at just because I'm there." Those words hit like knives. "I'm not so focused on myself that I miss everyone else's problems and guess what, I MISS HOME TOO!"

"B-But-"

Marx stood his full height to look completely at me. "Look, I know you don't understand the feeling of miss your family because you don't have one-"

"Marx!" I couldn't believe he'd just said that. I thought he understood that was a line that you didn't cross. I thought he at least had a clue about me. There again, I was being selfish. I needed him to understand me.

"What Tailyr?" he yelled. "What do you honestly expect me to say? It's the truth and you know it! There's nothing for you to miss here but it's different for me and Karsyn. We have families to come home too."

I stared at him angrily. "I thought I did to," I said stiffly.

"Tailyr that's-"

"Whatever. I know what you meant," I said. "But, that's not how you said it. I'm leaving Marx. Take care of each other okay."

"Sure thing … sis."

-Kyoya-

I was cautious in entering Karsyn's room. My face hurt to the point I couldn't wear my glasses. Thank fully, the psychopathic little blond didn't shatter my nose. I was pissed to the say the least but I was mostly humbled.

"Nice face," she said flatly, glaring at me. "Tailyr do that?"

"Yes. Not that I didn't deserve it I suppose," I said simply.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you."

"I'm certain she considered it. What do you want?"

"I want to try and talk you into coming back-"

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not going. Just get over it Kyoya. I'm staying."

"But-" My heart was shattering in my chest. I couldn't breathe.

"No and I'd like you to leave now."

I did as she asked. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to die and I'd deserve death by dismemberment now.

**So, this was a longer chapter but I've been giving such short crappy ones lately that I wanted to do a good job and I mostly wanted to get this all out in one shot. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Oh, Karson27 and I are going to start adding to the Ouran Boys Took Over My School story again. Just some random misadventures so be watching for it. Again, I hope you like this chapter and make sure to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: It's the End of the World

**Me: Wow. That was hard.**

**Karson27: For both of us.**

**Me: I have nothing to say.**

**Karson27: That's a first.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! (or Tiny Tim will eat your SOUL!)**

Our return home was hard. Watching Tailyr was hard. None of us went to school the first couple days back, trying to adjust from the vast time changes. The first couple days were also the most important. It showed how Tailyr and everyone else was going to handle the change. The impact was obvious.

Especially with Tailyr. Everyone knew that she'd take it the hardest. She hadn't ever been without her best friend and brother. Ever. The plane ride home was pure hell in its surest form. No one really had any words to say. Not the talkative twins or the wordsmith, melodramatic king. No one. Not even Honey asked for cake on the way home.

We made it to Japan. Tailyr hadn't slept the whole time and I was afraid she was developing a fever so I went home with her, planning on sleeping there myself. I carried her to her room and laid her down in bed. Once I was sure she was comfortable, I laid down to.

She was already asleep. She was out as soon as we got into the limo. Like once we left the awkward handing silence in the plane, the normal silence in the car was relaxing enough to put her to sleep. I carried her in.

I was just about to fade out when I heard it. Soft at first and then a little louder. Tailyr was crying in her sleep. Not awake. I knew that sleep was important in rationalizing everything that your subconscious mind knew that your conscious mind was completely oblivious of. I just pulled her close to me. Not that I had to. Tailyr was a cuddler.

She and I slept like that, her crying and me holding her. I didn't know if she was going to make it out of this whole thing okay.

-Tailyr-

Depression just sucked. I wallowed in it for two whole days before I went back to school. The mansion was too quiet now. Too lonely. I didn't like being there anymore. It was too empty now.

Takeshi stayed the first day but I knew I was still on suicide watch, though I didn't think there was a real risk of that. I was bummed yeah but if I wanted to leave I could. I felt so split in two. Either go with my brother and friends to America or stay with the man I loved and the friends I had in Japan.

The second day drug on forever. I didn't sleep much. Rather, I moped around, pouting and thinking. Marx's words kept cycling in my head and it irritated me. What if he was right? I guess he was. I didn't have anything to go back to America for. I couldn't understand their feelings.

"Tailyr," Takeshi called softly.

"I'm in here," I said. I was sitting on my bed, just hanging out. Sleep for the last nine hours was impossible and my body still ached for sleep.

He sat down next to me and I crawled into his lap.

"Talk to me," he begged. He had wanted me to tell him what was on my mind. He could read it anyway but he probably believed that I'd feel better if I talked. There was something about this whole mess that was particularly bugging me. He could probably sense it.

"When I went to talk to Marx," I said slowly. "He said that I didn't know what it's like to miss a family because I don't have one. He said I didn't want to go back because I had nothing to go back to."

Takeshi didn't say anything. I wasn't expecting him to. I cuddled closer to him. I really just needed to tell someone about it. I didn't needed advice or sweet little words telling me that it was okay. He hugged me tighter. That was his way of saying that he was there for me.

And that was all I needed.

-Karsyn-

Three weeks since we'd returned to America. It was almost Thanksgiving. Fall had arrived and days seemed to be just dragging by. It wasn't the same as it used to be. A lot more quiet and calm.

"Karsyn. Karsyn. Karsyn!" Marx called. I jumped and looked up at him from my homework. I'd been intensely focusing on it pretty hard. Some of the teachers weren't nice enough to let me just come back. They felt the need to do everything that they'd already taught all year. I was going to have to work my butt off to catch up.

"Oh. Hey Marx," I said slowly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he said sitting down in front of me. "You?"

"The Dragon -" I cut short. I was about to say the Dragon Lady, which was the name that Tailyr had assigned to one of her least favorite teachers, but I couldn't force myself. I didn't want to talk about her. I was still a little cheesed off, to say the least. "I have homework."

Marx noticed but he was a guy so he wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, Kyoya called last night. He tried to talk me into going to Japan. He said he was sorry. He called me last night but I just … I can't forgive him and I'm still mad at Tailyr and -"

"Shouldn't you be telling Bethany all of this?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah but she's so hung up on my idiot brother," I said. "It's all she talks about and you where there. I mean, she is your friend too and you know about the Kyoya thing."

"Heh. I doubt she'll ever speak another word to me again after what I said to her," Marx said smugly.

"What was that?"

"She didn't have a family waiting here," he admitted sheepishly.

I gasped. "Marx, you didn't!"

"I did."

"You're an ass."

"I was angry. I already feel miserable enough about it. She won't even talk to me. Just Mom and Dad."

I sighed. Maybe we didn't do it the right way, I was still confident that Marx and I had made the right choice. Even if Tailyr wouldn't talk to us for a while. It was what was best for us at the time but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was trouble brewing somewhere.

**Okay. Just a short chapter. Just so you can get a feel on everyone's emoness. How depressing. I don't like this. Sigh. Just make sure to reivew.**


	11. Chapter 11: Treading Water

**Me: The last chapter was boring.**

**Karson27: But necessary. **

**Me: I don't care if it's necessary. I still think it was boring.**

**Karson27: Whatever. Just start the story.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

The Ouran Festival was a big deal, like every other event at Ouran. It was only a few days after what would've been Thanksgiving break back in America for me. It was just another fancy party with a lot of very rich, high powered people present and gossiping away. The parents of the students. Of course, it was going to be a total disaster but I didn't realize how exactly.

I was still steaming mad at Kyoya. We hadn't really been talking since Karsyn and Marx left. He was trying to be nice to me but I wouldn't say he went out of his way. I just acted like I couldn't care less, which I couldn't. I secretly hoped he'd be hit by a bus or a limo. Or, with the final irony, his little black book would spontaneously combust, killing him in a massive explosion. Now that, I would pay money to see.

Of course, he was still my friend and somehow, I knew he and Karsyn would end up together. For that reason, I tried to be as human as I could be to him, at least outside of my head.

Anyway, the festival was well underway. The host club had invited all of the clients' families to attend a soiree of sorts. Just talking, a little dancing, and food. Some fake gambling and probably a few mergers discussed as well.

"Tailyr-sempai!" Kaoru and Hikaru said together, coming up and grabbing my elbows. "Our parents wants to see you!"

They drug me over to see their mother and father. Of course, I'd met the infamous Hitachiin parents before and I liked them. For whatever reason, they found me interesting, much like their children.

"Hey, Hikaru," I said, nudging the red head in the ribs. "You should introduce Lily to your parents tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he turned red.

I laughed. I went around, greeting and meeting. Like a good little host. That's when, my world got rocked. I wasn't sure how it happened exactly. I was scanning the crowd for Takeshi and Honey when the sharp, sudden sound of skin on skin contact froze the air. My head whipped to the familiar sound quickly. Kyoya's head was turned to the side, his glasses on the floor, and a middle aged man that I assumed to be his father, had his hand raised for post smacking the living hell out of your child in front of god and everybody.

That instantly pissed me off. I might not have really liked Kyoya at that moment but that didn't give anyone the right to just smack him like that. It was my job and I didn't like anyone encroaching on my territory.

"You're an ignorant child." the man said sharply. His voice was like ice. There was no love of a father. Nothing, except some loathing.

"Hey!" I said angrily, gaining his attention quickly, stepping into his view. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Keep out of this. It's not your business. I'm his father."

"I don't care. You don't need to smack him like that! And he's not an idiot! Kyoya just happens to be one of the smartest people I know! You should be proud of him and everything he does! Hell, if I was half as productive as he was, I wouldn't have to worry about anything for the rest of my life!" I told him. "And when you smack him out in the open like that, you make it everyone's business."

"What's your name?"

"Tailyr Mitchell and you better not forget it either," I told him my eyes narrowing at him dangerously. If Karsyn was there, she would've been yelling at me to shut up – if she hadn't already pounced on Kyoya's father like a spider monkey.

He returned my glare. "Oh. Don't worry. I won't." He gave his son a look that said, wait until you get home, and walked away. Like it was nothing. That guy just boiled my blood.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kyoya said, his voice even more lifeless than usual, as he bent to pick up his glasses.

"You shouldn't be such a wimp. Don't let him treat you like that Kyoya," I said. "You're worth a lot more than he says and I don't even like you."

He shrugged, putting his glasses back on his face. "Maybe." He walked away, giving me and everyone else a small wave. "Bye."

I glared and gave a huff. I didn't understand him. I didn't understand a lot of things as of late. The only thing that could've made my night worse was a dress and heels, which I'd begun calling ankle breakers after Haruhi nearly broke hers in a heel related accident. Thankfully, I wasn't in such a get up. I was wearing a suit, similar to what the rest of the club was wearing. It had black pants and a white vest. The difference was that instead of a black button up shirt and a red tie, I had the black button up, unbuttoned at the first few with rolled sleeves. The yankee thing fit perfectly. I also had the overwhelming joy of wearing black loafers.

I headed to a different part of the room, continuing to scan for my AWOL boyfriend and his cousin. Where could they be? Then I felt someone grab my arm, tightly. Too tight to be anyone I was going to be happy to see.

"What the-"

"Keep quiet and come with me." I didn't know the voice, though it was vaguely familiar. I was led to an adjoining room. Inside was Kyoya's father. I was released. I glared back at my captor, rubbing my now throbbing arm. He was definitely Ootori. he had the same dark hair, dark eyes, and cool expression. Though, his was way flatter than Kyoya's. There was no malice or even the occasional tenderness. There was no soul in that man's eyes.

"I see you've met my eldest son, Akira," Kyoya's father said.

"Unfortunately," I spat. "And you are?"

"Yoshio Ootori."

I gave him a nod. It would really piss me off if someone I hated was polite, which was half the reason I hated Kyoya.

"You have a very loud mouth, Miss Mitchell," he continued. "You're sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong."

"When you slap your almost full grown child in front of god and everyone, you don't have a right to privacy anymore. Especially if I just happen to be friends with the boy."

"You also have a very interesting record," he continued as if I hadn't said anything at all. "How many times have you been arrested?"

I leveled a Kyoya worthy glare at him. "What difference does it make to you?"

"A commoner, especially a foreigner like yourself, needs to know their place. I can have you, erased, without a second thought. No one will miss a simple criminal. Your parents certainly wouldn't."

"You leave them out of this. They have no part in my life," I snapped. "What's your point, Yoshio? You know me. Congrats. Everyone else does too. I'm not ashamed of my past. It happened. I moved on from that. You can try all you want to throw it in my face but it doesn't bother me."

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one. I can see through you. I can tell by the way you reacted that you don't enjoy your criminal record brought to the light. And the most recent one, I'm assuming that it's the only one that the Host Club knows about. What about all those other times, Tailyr? Do they know? I bet you'd really hate for word to get out about them."

"You listen here, Yoshio," I snarled, beginning to advance on him but two guards grabbed my arms. "Those weren't convictions. You can say what you want. Try to intimidate me. I don't care. I'm not afraid to die and I sure as hell ain't afraid of you. You can threaten me all you want. I've survived to damn much for some washed up old bastard in an expensive Italian suit and penny loafers to scare me! Try all you want. I won't cower to you."

"How will the Morinozuka's feel about that?"

"If anything, they'll applaud me. You seem to forget that I not only have Takeshi's family but Honey's, the Hitachiins and the Suoh on my side. Your money might win but then again, my special talents might convince them otherwise-"

The door came open.

"Not that you'll have to use them," the headmaster said entering. "Release her."

The guards instantly let me go and melted into the shadows. My arms hurt.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Not immensely," I grumbled.

"Yoshio. I'm going to request you take your leave now. I will not have you treating my students so harshly," Tamaki's father said stiffly and angrily. "And if I find out you've threatened or contacted Tailyr in any way, you will not like the consequences. That much, I promise, friend."

Yoshio seemed to be swallowing every ounce of pride and anger in his body. I silently enjoyed this. "Certainly." With that, he and his robo-son left.

The headmaster turned to look at me. "Mr. Takeshi Morinozuka and his cousin Mr. Mitskuni Honinozuka are waiting to pounce on you the second you leave this room. Best not mention the bruises. We don't need a feud. We'll talk about this when we get home."

"Yessir," I said leaving quickly.

He was right. I was pounced on the second I left the room by Honey.

"Tailyr! We were looking everywhere for you!" Honey cried. "We thought that you might have gotten eaten by zombies."

I laughed, patting the top of his head. "No. No zombies. I thought you guys might have gotten kidnapped or something. You just disappeared."

"The girls surrounded us! It was fun!" Honey reassured me. "We weren't in trouble."

"Elbow?" Takeshi said in a low voice so only I could hear. I looked at it. It was kind of puffy and bruising.

"Later," I said, not wanting to lie to him but remembering the headmaster's orders.

The rest of the night flew by without incident. I didn't see Yoshio the rest of the time so I guessed that he left the party. Whatever. If I never saw him again, it would be too soon.

Finally, I made it home to the mansion. I went to my room and changed from my outfit that I'd worn to the party and into a pair of shorts, with sweat pants over the top, and a certain Skillet shirt that I loved to wear.

"Miss Mitchell," one of the maids, Kohana, said appearing at the door. "Mr. Suoh needs to see you in his office, please."

"Thank you Kohana," I said. "Can you bring me up some soda later? You always bring me the big glass." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me and bowed out. I went to the headmaster's office. He was still wearing his business suit, being the formal kind of guy that he was. He also looked very serious.

"Thank you for joining me," he said. "Please sit down."

I sat in the seat that was place directly in front of his desk. It was close enough to be personal but far enough to let me know that he was strictly business at this moment. I wondered what he had to say.

"Tailyr, I know you haven't done anything wrong. I want you to know that I will not let Yoshio Ootori push you around or hurt you in anyway."

I nodded. "Thank you Headmaster Suoh but I don't want you to risk yourself. He's perfectly allowed to try to do something. I'll be fine on my own."

The headmaster smiled. "You're very brave for standing up to the Ootori head of family," he said simply. "They're a very powerful family and it's a shame that Yoshio doesn't see how very valuable Kyoya is -"

"It's really too bad that your mother doesn't see how valuable Tamaki is," I interrupted. "He really is valuable and has a big heart. Just like Kyoya."

He laughed aloud now. "You're willing to take on the world aren't you Tailyr? I've always liked that spark. It's a real shame that you didn't fall for my boy. He could use a girl like you," he said amused.

I laughed. "I don't think so. He needs someone with more of a level head that can handle his craziness all the time. I can't and I'm just as thick as he is. It would never work out."

"Well, he does consider a close friend, as do I. I take care of my friends and family. So, if he tries to harm you, I want you to know that you can come to me and I will handle it. I also want to make sure that you're happy here. If you're not, tell me."

"I'm more than happy here," I said. "I don't have the backbone to keep my mouth shut when I'm not comfortable. Karsyn and Marx, they didn't leave because of anything that you did, Headmaster. They left because they missed home. Their home."

He nodded understandingly. "Okay. If there are any problems, just let me know. That is all. I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight Tailyr."

"Goodnight headmaster."

I left his office and headed back to my room. There was a big glass of Diet Mountain Dew waiting for me. I smiled. It was only about eleven o'clock and I wasn't ready to go for bed. I had a feeling that my night was far from over.

I sat down in my chair in the corner. It was a nice, 70s style living room chair. It smelled like the seventies too. I sat in it when I needed to think or relax. I pulled my cell phone out and called Takeshi.

"Ah," he grunted.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No," he said. "I couldn't sleep. Worried."

"About me?"

"Always."

"Keep a total secret? Like, you can't even make the reaction I know you're going to want to make when I tell you what happened tonight. The headmaster told me not to tell you but I can't keep it from you. You saw my elbow and you should see the rest of the bruises."

"Who hurt you?" he demanded.

I sighed. "You have to swear to me Takeshi Morinozuka."

"I swear."

"I had a little run in with Kyoya's father. Akira hurt my elbow because he didn't want me to get away and then I got bruises on my arms and stuff because of the guards that tried to stop me from mangling Kyoya's father because he pissed me off. That's pretty much it."

"Down playing."

"Only minorly but that's okay. Safer on everyone and then I won't be breaking the rules for once. I didn't start a feud."

There was a knock. "Miss Tailyr. You have a visitor."

"A visitor? At this time of night?" I said, frowning a little. "Okay. Give me a second! I have to go Takeshi."

"Ah," he agreed.

"I love you. Call you in the morning."

"Ah. Love you too."

I hung up. Then I went to answer my door. "Yes?" I said.

"I sent the maid on. I hope you don't mind," came Kyoya's voice.

I took in a sharp breath and looked up. Kyoya looked down at me apologetically. I wasn't expecting him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can we go for a walk or something?" he asked. "Somewhere more private?"

I knew what he meant. You really didn't have a lot of privacy. If the maids knew something was going on, they liked to listen in at the door. So, maids were the best informed people on the house but it wasn't so cool when they were informing on you.

"Yeah. The courtyard out back," I said, leading the way. Kyoya followed along quietly.

The night was cool. Actually, it was cold. I should've brought a jacket or something. It was getting close to December and Japan's winter was feeling a lot like the one back home. I could feel it building in my chest and I didn't like it.

"So what's this about Kyoya?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

He sighed. "First of all, I want to thank you," he said. "For earlier with my father."

"It was nothing. I wish everyone would stop making a big deal out of it," I said sharply. "I just stood up for myself and everyone else. You shouldn't let him treat you that way Kyoya and I don't want to see him do that to you. Simple as that."

"But you didn't have to."

"I did," I said. "Because you believe him. Because of the look on your face. I had to say something Kyoya. I know what it's like. He's going to keep feeding you those lies and you'll believe him because it's been drilled into your head so much. I know how it is and I know you. You're a lot better than what he says."

Kyoya didn't say anything. I shivered a little.

"Does your dad know you're here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I don't care either," he said. "If he does, he'll be angry but I'll be fine."

I chuckled. "That's the spirit," I told him.

"I also came here for another reason."

"Okay?"

"I want you to know that I'm not going to let my dad hurt you."

"I've already told the headmaster that I'm not scared of your father. He's good at his work though. I'll give him that. He can find out some amazing things but I don't care. There's nothing he can do to me. I'll be fine."

"I don't know if you're brave or stupid, Tailyr-sempai."

"I wonder the same about you Kyoya."

**This was a long one and Karsyn and Marx didn't get a P.O.V. I feel kind of bad for it though. They just aren't having as much fun as Tailyr right now. Haha but they will be in the next chapter! LoL. I hope everyone likes and make sure to REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Night of Our Lives

**Me: Why is it so cold outside?**

**Karson27: Because its the weather and it can be.**

**Me: It's the middle of May! Why is it like fifty degrees outside?**

**Karson27: I don't know why.**

**Me: Well, I'll tell you why! Because the weather has obviously been hit with a case of severe mental constipation and it doesn't realize that it's supposed to be eighty degrees like it was yesterday!**

**Karson27: 0.0 Mental? Constipation? Wow. That's new. Start the story.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

December break was rapidly approaching. It wasn't snowing yet. I wouldn't snow until about January or February. I wondered if it was snowing on Tailyr and the host club back in Japan. I wondered a lot of things about the Host Club since Tailyr wasn't talking to me and Lily almost never answered her phone.

"Ready for Christmas, Karsyn?" Marx asked plopping down in front of me. I'd been in the library finishing up yet another end of semester assignment. I was so sick of working. "I'm still having a New Years party at my place. If you wanna go. Won't be as big as last year..."

I knew what he meant. Nothing was really the same without all of our friends. We both knew it but we weren't going to say anything. Some days, it was easier to pretend that everything was perfect in our little world but as the holidays that we would spend together came closer, it was next to impossible.

"Have you talked to her?" Marx asked. He was always asking me that. The answer was always the same. I knew that he was just anxious to hear how she was doing too. She wasn't talking to him either.

"No. Not yet," I said. "I probably will for Christmas. You know, miracles and all that stuff."

Marx laughed. "Maybe I'll try that too. Mom and Dad and I are going Christmas shopping for her later this week. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

A lot had changed since the fallout at Ouran. With Tailyr being gone, I'd tried to replace her but people generally weren't as emotionally abusive as the little blond and no where near as exciting. As a result, Marx and I had no other choice but to become best friends – or well, closer friends. We'd found ourselves doing things together, like going to the movies and the mall but our tastes were vastly different. He was a boy – all the way around – and I had taste.

"Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "You?"

"It's not exactly how I planned it," he said.

I knew what he meant. Nothing was how we planned it.

School let out and Christmas arrived. I was surprised that Christmas day, I received a present from my estranged best friend and the rest of the host club. Even Kyoya but I didn't open his. I tossed it into the corner. I didn't want anything from that idiot.

That night, I stared at my phone, wondering what I was going to do but nothing was coming to mind. I didn't know what I was going to say. In all reality, I could just start talking about the newest movie out and other distracting things and she'd probably never say anything but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. The right thing to do wasn't something that I wanted to do.

I ended of falling asleep, my phone switched to silent. Sometime in the night, I received a text message from Tailyr. It said:

Merry Christmas. Hope it was good. Miss you.

It was simple but a lot for her. I still never called her.

-Tailyr-

Christmas in Japan was a bit different from the Christmas holidays in America. A few days before the last of the semester, all the little rich kids were talking about the different exotic places they were visiting for the holidays. My guests and the host club alike. By the last day of semester, I was freaking out.

"What are you doing for the holidays, Tai-chan?" Kizu asked. He was a senior like me with short brown hair and almond brown eyes. He was the son of some fancy stockholder in a technology country. He was easy enough to get along with.

"Nothing. Staying home probably," I told him. "Maybe go find some trouble."

"You're not going home to America to see your family?" another boy asked. I hadn't told them that I didn't have a family.

"No. I want to explore the culture here for a little bit. I think it'll be exciting," I said nonchalant.

"I wish I didn't have to spend the holidays with my family."

I didn't want to tell them that I envied them. After hosting hours we all hung around, talking and picking up.

"We're going to the Bahamas," the twins said to me. "You can come if you want to."

They'd already offered about thirty times. Every time, I told them no.

"Takeshi and I are going to Sweden," Honey said. "You can come with us, Tai-chan. You know that our families want you to go with us."

"There's enough snow here for me," I told them. There was about a foot of snow in some areas. "Sweden has way too much of that. I hate it but thanks for offering."

I started to go back to the back room to get my book bag when Kyoya stopped me.

"I'd offer to bring you with my family and I to our home in Berlin but -"

"I'd sooner rip my lungs out of my nose," I told him flatly.

"That's what I thought."

I went passed him. I didn't need everyone feeling sorry for me or thinking that they owed me something or whatever. They had every right to go spend this Christmas with their families. I didn't care. I was more than fine on my own. Haruhi was also in the backroom, gathering her stuff.

"Oh. Hello, Tailyr-sempai," she said, flashing me her rookie smile.

"Hi, Haruhi," I said.

"Um, if you're not doing anything Christmas Day or sometime during the break, my dad said he would like to have you over," Haruhi said.

"We'll see," I said, grabbing my bag and leaving. I was so tired of hearing about Christmas plans and families that I didn't have wanting me around. If I heard one more thing about it was liable to start carving out baby eyes. I couldn't take it much longer.

I started to leave the school. Takeshi and Honey were leaving for Sweden as soon as they left so I was going home. I'd taken to spending a lot of time at Takeshi's house because I couldn't stand being in that big mansion all by myself. It kind of creeped me out.

I bumped into Tamaki along the way. He had ran to his French class to get some work that he'd forgotten.

"Tailyr-sempai!" he called, jogging a little to catch me.

"If you're about to tell me that you're going to some exotic place for the holidays and you want me to come, I'm going to punch a hole through your chest," I snapped.

Tamaki took a step back. The host club was getting pretty used to me snapping anymore. "No. I'm not going anywhere for the holidays. I usually spend them alone. I think that it'll be kind of pointless for us both to be lonely on Christmas. If you want, you can come over to my mansion to hang out."

I sighed, dragging my fingers through my hair. "Sure. Maybe. I'll think about it."

I went back home. I changed from my uniform and laid down. Anymore, I slept, went school, and hung out with the host club. There was a knock at my door. I sat up.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened slowly. It was the headmaster. He was kind of like a dad to me now. I figured that he was trying to replace Tamaki. I could tell that even though he really didn't act like it, he loved his son a lot. He wanted him to live in the same house and do all the daddy stuff but his mom was a psycho and wouldn't have that. She really didn't like me much either but then again, I wasn't inheriting her empire.

"Tailyr," he said slowly. "I'm about to leave. Are you sure you don't want to go to Rome with me? It might be a nice break from here and everything …"

"I'm sure. I'll be okay here," I said flatly.

He gave me a kind smile. "If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Yeah."

"Take care. Merry Christmas. See you next year."

He shut the door with a click.

Christmas day finally came. I slept until about eight thirty. My phone was alive with text messages and I opened all of my presents all by myself. It was a good haul and I'd sent my presents to my friends out. I needed to text them but I didn't want to. It was still the day before Christmas there.

The day seemed to take forever. I watched new movies and lazed around. Finally the night came and I ended up relenting and going to Tamaki's house.

"Hey, Tailyr-sempai," he greeted me warmly. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything anyway."

We ate. It wasn't how I expected my Christmas but it was pleasant. Tamaki wasn't much different than I was. He just wanted a family and to be loved. He was. He just didn't realize it. I wished that one day he would.

Randomly, during the meal, Tamaki looked at me and said, "You should text Karsyn and Marx-sempai. I know that they need to hear from you. They still love you, even though they left, and I know you want to talk them."

I texted Karsyn the next night, which would be their Christmas. It took forever to convince myself to do it but Tamaki was right. I wanted to talk to them. Badly. So, I relented.

-Karsyn-

New Years eve, Marx and I gathered in his basement. We played video games until the ball dropped. Right before, we switched to the news channel to count down to the change of the year. I recalled my thought from the beginning of the year.

_This is going to be an interesting year._

It was true. So much had changed and was still changing. The people on the TV started counting.

-Tailyr-

The change of the year meant festivals that were spent in the streets, with people in Kimonos, playing Japanese style carnival games. Kimonos were very weird to wear.

"Look, Tai-chan!" Honey said, who was looking cute in his floral pink kimono. "This is a wish bamboo tree. You write your wish for new years on the paper and tie it to the shoot."

I coughed heavily and smiled. The weather was killing me.

"Yeah! This is my wish," he showed me the back of his paper. "But you can't know. Write yours down."

I looked at Takeshi and he smiled. I took the paper from Honey and wrote my wish down in English.

People started counting.

-Karsyn-

The ball was about to hit and I started thinking about what I wanted my wish to be.

-Tailyr-

The time switched and a new year started as I wrote my wish down.

_All I want is for everyone to be happy._

-Karsyn-

I smiled as the ball dropped and time switched.

_I want a resolution._

-Takeshi-

_Please make her healthy and happy again._

-Honey-

_More cake and I want Tai-chan to smile again._

-Hikaru-

_I want something to change. For the better and I want her to notice me._

-Kaoru-

_I want my brother to get the girl and I want things to be happy again._

-Kyoya-

_I want to be able to apologize to her in person. I just want to know she's okay._

-Tamaki-

_I want everyone to be friends again and I want her to love me._

-Haruhi-

_I want him to love me. I want them to be happy and I want fancy tuna._

-Lily-

_I want to see my friends. I want them to be happy. I want things to be good again._

-Marx-

_I'm tired of all the fighting. I want my friend to be healthy. I want to be happy. I want my friend to be happy. I want my sister to forgive me and I want to see her again. _

**Well, this was a mushy boring chapter but it was painfully necessary. I hope you like and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Coughing Up Blood

**Me: Okay. This is has been really boring lately.**

**Karson27: Yeah but the drama is about to get big, right?**

**Me: Yeah. I hope so.**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

When I woke, I knew something was wrong. I was still so tired and it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. I sat up, launching into what had become a regular coughing fit. I gasped for air in between deep throaty coughs. After a few minutes, it finally stopped.

It took all the energy I had. My face was hot and sweaty though I was pretty sure it was freezing in my room. I felt like I was made of mush with a two ton elephant sitting on my chest. Maybe more than one. There was no way I was going to make it to school today, though I'd been steadily getting sicker for the last month. I couldn't remember much.

I dialed Takeshi's number.

"Ah?" he answered.

"Hey, I'm not going to make it to school today," I told him sleepily. I coughed a few times. It was getting kind of difficult to talk.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good," he said worriedly.

I rubbed my eyes. "Just a little cold," I told him. "I just need to sleep it off."

"I'm coming over."

"No. Go to school. I'll be fine. It's no big deal."

Takeshi didn't say anything.

"I don't want you to catch this. It sucks. Don't worry. I'm fine."

He sighed. "I love you," he said. "I'm coming over-"

"No-"

"After school," he insisted.

I sighed this time. There was no stopping him sometimes. I guessed that he was picking up that from me. "Fine. Whatever but if you get sick, I don't want to hear it."

He chuckled because it was completely insane to think of Takeshi complaining about anything. He was just that quiet and complaisant. I hung up the phone and collapsed face first back into bed. I felt weak and like I was made of jelly. My chest hurt and I could feel the wheezing. I knew that something was desperately wrong but I there wasn't anything I could do about it.

-Karsyn-

It was breakfast time and way too early. I was way too tired and it was way too cold outside. Marx came up to me, flopping into the empty chair that was across from me, a look of worry and fear plastered to his face. Apparently something worse was about to happen to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Have you heard from Tailyr since Christmas?" he asked me anxiously.

"No. Why?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "She hasn't called Mom and Dad either. She usually calls at least three times a weeks but she hasn't even updated Facebook since New Years."

"Marx, it's the end of January. It's been an entire month since she's contacted you and you're just now telling me this?" I said, rising to my feet.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know. Mom asked me this morning."

I growled, like actually growled. I didn't know if Tailyr was going to answer any of my calls. The least I could do was call Lily … if I could remember what I did with her number.

-Lily-

"What do you mean Tailyr's not coming to school today?" I asked Mori. He never said much to anyone, preferring to let his cousin or his girlfriend do all the talking for him but today he walked right up to the host club and announced that Tailyr wasn't going to be coming to school.

"She didn't run off to America too, did she?" Hikaru asked.

I punched him in the head. "Baka. Of course she didn't do that. Do you really think Mori-sempai would be standing here? We'd be on a first class flight to America again. What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick." He didn't offer any explanation. He just walked away, Honey bouncing along behind him.

"Tailyr-sempai is sick?" Tamaki blinked.

"That's what he said, boss," the twins said together.

"Yes. I have noticed that she's been sounding rather," Kyoya paused trying to find the right word.

"She sounds like she's been smoking three packs of cigarettes a day for the last seventeen years of her life," I finished for him. "You know that Tailyr has asthma right?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said.

"So?" Kaoru asked.

I sighed, having to force myself to remember that they probably never saw how bad Tailyr's asthma could get. She was pretty tough and good at hiding it. "It makes it hard for her to breathe and if she gets something like, pneumonia or bronchitis, a sickness that effects the lungs-"

"That would not be good," Haruhi said.

"That would be worse than not good," I said. "A few years ago, there was a kid that had asthma, he was a little elementary school kid, and he got pneumonia. He died from it."

We all shared looks. It was probably way to early to be jumping to such conclusions. We didn't know why Tailyr had stayed home but I had a really bad feeling about it.

-Tailyr-

My phone was ringing. It was really annoying. My head hurt. My chest hurt. I felt worse than I had earlier. How long had I been asleep anyway?

I barely managed to lift my head up to find my phone. I reached out and grabbed it.

"H'llo?" I croaked, trying to find something that told me the date. I looked at my phone. I'd been asleep for nearly twenty four straight hours and I was still tired. I still couldn't breathe.

"Tailyr," Takeshi said. "How do you feel?"

I coughed. "Worse," I said. "I think my fever has gone up. I thought you were coming over yesterday?"

"I did. You were asleep the whole time."

I coughed some more. Harder. Deeper. It made my lungs hurt bad for a brief moment. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried," he said. "You need a doctor."

"No," I told him. "I hate the doctors. If I miss school tomorrow, I'll go then. Just give me another day of rest and I'm sure I'll be fine."

Takeshi sighed. I knew what was going through his head. He was panicking though his face most definitely gave away nothing. I realized it had been forever since I actually spoke to him. It seemed like all I was doing anymore was sleeping and coughing.

"I love you. I'm coming over," he said.

"No-"

"Now."

There wasn't a point in fighting with him. I was way too tired to do it anyway. I just hung up and fell back asleep.

-Lily-

Neither Tailyr or Mori-sempai showed up for school. Honey-sempai said it was because Tailyr was still sick and Mori-sempai went to stay with her. I was guessing that it was really bad. I was about to find out just how bad it was.

It was math class. Hikaru was already asleep. Haruhi was scribbling down notes as fast as she could and it looked like Kaoru might have been playing his Nintendo DS. Our math teacher was really boring. His voice droned on in a simple monotone that could put even the most wired out crack addict to sleep within seconds. I was about to fall asleep myself when the door flew open.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi! Lily!" Tamaki yelled causing everyone to jump and jerk straight up.

Hikaru jumped clean out of his seat, spinning around to face the king of the host club.

"This is an emergency! We have to get to the hospital now!" he said.

We all jumped from our seats, knocking chairs over, pushing desks, and kids out of the way. We sprinted down the hall, to his limo and to the hospital.

Something was really wrong and I was scared. Hikaru patted my knee and I looked at him. He looked just as worried as I did.

-Kyoya-

I was pacing across the length of the waiting room. Honey-sempai was already in the room with Mori-sempai and Tailyr-sempai. I was waiting on Tamaki, the twins, and Lily. I was anxious to say the least.

I was also at war with myself. I knew what I needed to do but I didn't want to and I wasn't sure how well it would turn out for either party. The damage would be great whether or not I made the call. I just needed to figure out which option had the least amount of emotional scarring.

Finally, I won out against my desires and pulled my cell phone from the pocket and hit speed dial number two. The phone rang a few times and for a second of agonizing heart wrenching terror, I was afraid that she was going to answer. I knew it was really really late and she wasn't going to appreciate being woken up. Especially not with the news I was about to deliver.

Another ring and I was about to give up. "What?" Karsyn growled into the receiver. "Do you have any idea what time it is here in America? Surprisingly, my life doesn't revolve around-"

"Karsyn. It's Kyoya," I interrupted her tirade. "This is important. You need to come back to Japan."

"I've heard that one before. It's too early to fight with you," she said. "I'm going back to bed."

"No," I said quickly. "This isn't for me. This has nothing to do with me wanting you to come back. This is about Tailyr."

"Tailyr? What's wrong with Tailyr? Why hasn't she been calling Marx's parents?" Karsyn demanded sounding a little more awake than she had been. "What did you do to her, Kyoya?"

"Why would you assume that I did something to her?" I asked, insulted, losing my focus for a second from the matter at hand. "Never mind. That's not important. What is important is that you and Marx get on the next flight here. Immediately."

"Kyoya tell me why," she demanded.

"This isn't the kind of news you want to receive over the phone exactly," I croaked, pulling at the collar of my shirt.

"Kyoya," she growled warningly.

I sighed heavily. "It's Tailyr … she has pneumonia. It's really bad," I explained slowly. "They … They don't know how … if … when …"

"What are you trying to say Kyoya?" Karsyn asked hesitantly.

"You need to get here. This might be your last chance to see your best friend."

With that, I hung up, unable to hear her crying from so far away and be able to do anything. Maybe that was a bad idea but I couldn't take it.

**Well, what a chapter. It ends on a sad note. Things are about to get really intense. I'm sorry for everything being so boring up until now but I am trying.**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of the Renegades

**Karson27: And now you're dying.**

**Me: And now I'm dying and you're on your way back to Japan.**

**Karson27: That's one extreme way to get us on a plane.**

**Me: I couldn't think of a worse idea.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I'd been in worse situations, though I couldn't think of any at the moment. Everything was kind of blurring together. I couldn't really remember the whole reason I ended up in the hospital. Just bits and pieces.

Takeshi coming in my room.

Coughing.

Blood.

The the hospital came in sometime later. Takeshi was in the chair beside me. Looking like his arm had been ripped off. I had and oxygen thing on my face and it was making my nose itch. Honey was on the other side, fiddling with his bunny anxiously.

Then, the rest of the host club arrived. It must have been really bad then. They all looked really freaked out.

"Tailyr, how do you feel?" Lily asked, trying to sound soothing but I wasn't so messed up that I didn't notice the waver of fear and concern.

"Like I have the school sitting on me," I rasped painfully slow. "Kinda sucks."

They looked at each other worriedly. I wondered what I was missing exactly but then I decided that it was best to not say anything at all. I probably didn't want to know anyway.

-Karsyn-

Getting to Japan was a lot more difficult that it used to be. It took us a whole week and three days to get everything sorted out. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't this difficult to leave there but then I remembered we had the headmaster's platinum card to purchase everything. People and their classes.

But we did finally make it. After we got off the plane, we were greeted by one of the Suohs' drivers, since we'd contacted the headmaster about our return. He was going to let us stay at his mansion again and thankfully didn't hold any animosity towards Marx and I for bailing in the middle of the year. We went straight to the hospital despite the horrendous jet lag.

A nurse showed us our way. Every step was hard. I didn't know what to expect exactly. Kyoya's description wasn't really a description at all. He just said _"You need to get here. This might be your last chance to see your best friend." _Finally, the nurse pushed the door open and Marx and I stepped in.

I never thought that my best friend would ever look so fragile. She was pale and her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and poor health. There was an IV hooked to her left hand and a oxygen thing on her nose. She offered Marx and I weak smiles as we entered.

"Sup guys?" she asked, her voice wavering weakly. Marx bumped knuckles with her.

"How you feeling?" I asked, which seemed like a stupid question because it was obvious that she wasn't doing too good. I wanted to kick myself.

"Like I have an elephant sitting on my chest," she coughed, a deep throaty sound. It was slightly painful to listen to. "Gross. You guys are a long way from home, don't you think?"

"We would've ran across the ocean to be here," Marx said sincerely looking at his sister like she had hands growing out of her head.

Tailyr laughed for a breath but then she started coughing again. "Damn," she grunted.

"When do you get to leave?"

She shrugged. "Nobody tells me anything," she said dizzily. "The doctors only talk to Kyoya and Takeshi anymore. I'm not really coherent enough most of the time."

"Why do they talk to ... Kyoya?" I asked, nearly spitting his name out. It tasted like sauerkraut.

"His family owns this hospital. I guess that's why they're treating me so nice. Course, I haven't seen the bill," she hacked a little more and I flinched. She kept her mouth cover and reached over to the bedside table. There was a tissue box sitting on it. She wiped her mouth and hand with the tissue. I noticed the blood. "But what ever. Takeshi almost never leaves. I just sent him home to get some real sleep. He's killing himself hanging around here like this."

No sooner had Tailyr finished, the door opened and Takeshi came in, his eyes sagging and dark from lack of sleep. His hair looked wilder than usual and his clothes were wrinkled from being slept in for a few days. Tailyr wasn't lying. He was a mess. He came right in, not acknowledging Marx and I and sat in the seat next to Tailyr's bed, laying his head down, wrapping his arms around it. Tailyr weakly stroked her boyfriend's head, her fingers sliding through his hair.

"I thought I told you to go home. You're going to kill yourself," she said slowly and worriedly.

"Fine," he grunted, shifting a little.

"Mori-sempai, are you good with staying here for a while?" I asked stiffly.

He nodded, though he didn't lift his head. I shared a look with Tailyr. She attempt to shrug but that seemed to tire her more than a seven inning softball game.

I motioned for Marx to follow me as I left. I hunted every hallway, looking for Kyoya, though I didn't really want to talk to him. I had been hoping to avoid talking to him the whole time that I was in Japan but he was the only one with the answers at the moment and I was willing to suck it up. For Tailyr.

Finally we found him, sleeping in an office that he'd claimed as his and the host clubs'. He was slouched forward on the desk, his glasses sitting askew, still on his face. I jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up," I snapped, my voice daring him to go Devil Man on me but it didn't seem like he had the energy to lash out at anyone.

"Karsyn?" he breathed, like he was totally amazed that I'd sought him out. He looked a little rough too. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was slightly jostled which was amazing. He was usually so prim and proper.

"I'm not here for you. I wanna know about Tailyr," I demanded, crossing my arms in front of me. "Tell me everything you know."

He adjusted his glasses, sighing as he sat up. He stretched a little before answering my demand. "It's not looking good," he admitted. "The doctors say that it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better and ... stronger men than her have died with better lung capacity to start with." He sounded pained.

That made me take a step back. He was basically telling me that my best friend was going to die. I knew that Tailyr's lungs were weak but … I just couldn't wrap my head around this.

I heard a thump behind me and I jumped. Marx had fallen back against the wall, his hazel-green eyes wide and shocked. It looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. I took a step to the side in case he decided to rid his stomach of his in-flight meal. He gave a loud racking sob and buried his face in his hands. I just stared at him, wondering why I couldn't do the same thing.

I just couldn't process it.

"Karsyn," Kyoya said slowly, reaching out for me.

I jumped back from his reach, staring wide eyed at him.

"You look like you're about to pass out. Maybe you should sit down. Here." He came around the desk and guided me over to the couch that was in the room. I hadn't noticed it when we'd walked in.

I sat, staring blankly ahead. Marx's sobs filled the room. I understood it but I was really too stunned to rationalize everything that was happening. Maybe it was the jet lag finally kicking in. I was too tired to soak everything in? Maybe?

The door opened and Lily came in, with the rest of the host club, minus Honey. I figured that he went to see his cousin. Lily started for me but I signaled her over to Marx. He was about to go into hysterics. I'd never seen the boy actually freak completely out but from the minor freak outs he had around me, I didn't want to see a total meltdown.

"Karsyn," Tamaki said, his voice low and serious. "Would you like to go out for some air with me? You look like you could use it."

"S-Sure," I stammered, rising to my feet once more.

Tamaki and I went outside, to the hospital's gardens. It was still winter and there was snow on the ground in little drifts where it had been deeper when the snow had actually fallen and been shoveled to the side. The coolness really did wonders for how I was feeling.

It woke me up and things started to set in.

"Tamaki," I said. He had been walking along with me so quietly that I'd almost forgotten about him being there.

"Hm? Yes Karsyn?" he said, sounding a little surprised that I was speaking to him.

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. These kind of things tend to happen without real reason at all. It's just coincidence I think."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I didn't know what I wanted to hear exactly but I didn't want to hear that.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"When Marx and I left … How bad was it?" I repeated, looking down at the ground.

Tamaki sighed, thinking over his words before he answered my question. That worried me. "Everyone was really upset about it. Mostly because we didn't know why you left. At least, not the whole story. It was harder on Kyoya and Tailyr-sempai."

I had guessed that. "What … What happened with them?" I asked cautiously, wondering if I wanted to know.

"Well, Tailyr-sempai was very angry with Kyoya for a long time. They were both pretty depressed. They really didn't say anything to anyone. Tailyr-sempai didn't come to school for two whole days. We were all really worried but it was like one day she decided that she was going to be alright. I mean, you could tell that she was still upset about it. We weren't even allowed to mention you guys around her."

"And Kyoya?"

Tamaki chuckled a little. "I've never see him so human," he said lightly. "He's never been so emotional. I could tell when he'd been crying for long periods of time. He still does that. I know he thinks about you still too. He's been pretty mopey and depressed. He can't even pick on Haruhi about her debt."

That was pretty bad depression then. There was nothing Kyoya loved more than money and hanging his power over everyone else's heads.

"And I know what you're thinking and you're wrong," he said suddenly.

"What?" I blinked at him.

"What you're thinking about Kyoya. He does care about more than money and power," Tamaki explained. "You just have to understand where he came from."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Care to explain that?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Tailyr-sempai to explain it to you?" he suggested. "She knows."

"I don't think that she's in any condition to be telling what she thinks about Kyoya's family."

"It's not what she thinks. It's what she knows," he winked at me and turned back around. "Shall we go back inside? You're not quite dressed for the weather."

"Sure," I said slowly.

-Kyoya-

Seeing Karsyn took a lot out of me. Especially as upset as she was. I didn't know how much of it was my fault but then again. Maybe I was putting myself up on a pedestal. Chances were, she wasn't even thinking about. She probably didn't want me anymore. I couldn't blame her.

I was an ass.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to see her. I wanted to talk to her. To beg her for forgiveness but she had more important things to worry about. Her best friend was dying for Christ's sakes. How selfish was I to even consider...? No. I was just going to suck it up and keep my mouth shut.

"Kyoya," Tailyr said slowly. I knew that it was hard for her to talk so I instantly gave her my attention. Mori had left the room for a moment so it was just us. I didn't recall Mori leaving for the last few days but I thought that he had went to speak with Karsyn and Marx.

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare … give up," she warned pointing a finger at me.

I looked at her. She wasn't a mind reader. How did she know what I was thinking? "I don't know what you're talking about," I coughed awkwardly.

Tailyr gave me a knowing smirk. "Don't give me that," she croaked. "I can see it in your eyes... It's written all over your face … You have to keep trying … You two … Need each other." She coughed heavily. "Everyone knows."

The door opened and Karsyn, Marx, and Mori came in. Tailyr smirked and winked at me.

Amazing. Simply amazing.

This was kind of a depressing chapter. Its again slow. This sequel is more dramatized than the first one I think. The first one had more action in it, that's for sure. I hope this wasn't a total flop... Ha. Anyway. Thanks for reading and sticking this far! PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Truth and Lies

**Me: If Tailyr dies is that suicide?**

**Karson27: I have no idea. Who gave you that idea?**

**Me: One of the reviews.**

**Karson27: What do you think?**

**Me: If I had an idea why would I ask you?**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

Tamaki's words kept bugging me. Dancing around in my head until I was about to kick everyone out of Tailyr's room and get answers out of here. Luckily, I didn't have to resort to that. Tailyr had finally talked Mori into going home and sleeping and sent Honey with him to make sure he did. Kyoya was passed out in his office with Marx. Tamaki and Haruhi went on a food run. Lily and the twins had gone for a walk to get out of the room, which left me with my best friend.

"You must hate … just sitting around like this," she coughed.

"I don't mind. I do have a question though," I said.

"I might have an answer."

"What can you tell me about Kyoya's family?"

She looked at me, her blue eyes curious to how I knew to ask her about the Ootori family. Then she smirked. "Tamaki talked to you didn't he? That idiot," she sighed. "You know, at first, I was really pissed that he didn't introduce you to them but … then I met them."

"How?"

"Ouran Festival," she coughed. "It was right before I started getting sick. We had the festival and all that bullcrap and I …"

I waited for her to finish. She didn't seem to know how. She chewed her bottom lip lightly.

"I don't know what sparked it," she said slowly. "Everything was going fine but suddenly … this _man _came up and smacked the living hell out of Kyoya – knocked his glasses off an everything. I went freaking ballistic. He called Kyoya ignorant, which is like the most idiotic statement I've ever heard. I wish I was half as smart as him. The man was his father … _Yoshio Ootori._" She spit the name out like a bite of lemon._ "_Of course, I jumped all over him about smacking his almost full grown son for no good reason in front of everyone."

"I suspect that went over great," I commented.

"Oh yeah. Just as well as taking Bill's Diet Mountain Dew and dumping it down the drain," she said. I could tell that things were going to get worse in this story. Tailyr's temper was always getting her into trouble. Even when I was around. "Anyway. I gave him my name and told him to shove it. I went about my merry life for about ten seconds before I was abducted basically."

"You what?"

She chuckled and coughed hard. More blood. "Kyoya has two older brothers. You know that. I met the eldest, Akira. He's pretty strong for a paper pusher. Anyway, his father threatened me and the usual blah, blah, blah. He knew my whole record and threatened to tell Takeshi's parents. Then the headmaster stepped in. Happy ending with a bad middle."

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm glad he never took you to meet him," she told me. "Because if he had and that bastard would've said anything about you. If he threatened you. And I found out and I caught him," she coughed but I made out, "I'd fuck him up."

I sighed. Now I was really confused. Of course something like this would happen to me. I got into a huge fight with someone who was just looking out for me. I drug him through emotional barbwire and in the end, he was right. Fmylife.

"Karsyn, you two need to talk. I don't care if you scream and deck him in the face. Whatever you have to do to sort things out," she hacked. "You just need to talk … at least …"

Her eyelids were sagging. I guess the effort of talking wore her out. I smiled and stood. "Get some sleep idiot. You need the rest."

"You better … be going to talk … to that … other idiot …" she mumbled her eyes closing. "And I don't … mean Tamaki …" She yawned. "And I have one more favor to ask …"

"Sure," I said.

"Keep Takeshi out of this room until he has slept a lot. He hasn't been sleeping enough."

I could feel my evil grin spreading across my face. "I can do that."

"Thanks," and then she was out.

I left, shutting the door quietly behind me. I went to Kyoya's office. Kyoya was on the couch, half hanging off, his glasses discarded on the floor. Marx was curled up on top of the desk, for whatever reason. There was plenty of floor space but instead of claiming that, he decided to shove everything off of the desk and sleep up there. What a freak.

"Marx wake up!" I said trying to shove him off. "Marx!" Not even a budge. The boy could sleep, that was for sure. "Oh! Forget it I have a better plan." I said storming out of the office. A few minutes I returned with a special Marx lure. "Marx look what I've got," I taunted, waving a box of chicken strips under his nose and then snatching it away quickly when his eyes popped open. "Here you go," I said tossing him a single chicken strip. I need the rest as treats.

"What do you want?" he asked, chewing on the strip of chicken.

"I need your help," I told him, putting a hand on my hip, the other held the sacred box just out of Marx's reach.

"With?"

"Keeping Mori out of Tailyr's room."

He gave a short scoff that I thought was meant to be a condescending laugh. "No. I'd rather be hit by a bus thank you very much," he said.

"Then you don't get the rest of these." I said eating one of his chicken strips. While his eyes narrowed he didn't seem to be taking the bait.

"So? Have you ever tried to get someone that big and scary from getting what they want? Mori will eat me for lunch."

"Thought you might say that," I said. I opened the door and motioned for my back up plan to come into the room. "Marx, meet Princess. She's a hooker."

Marx's eyes doubled in size, eying the woman.

"We actually prefer the term pleasure givers," the woman said, giving Marx a seductive grin.

"Fine whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "You help me keep Mori out of Tailyr's room for the next two days you get her – my treat. Deal?"

"D – Deal," he coughed, hopping off of the desk and leaving the room quickly.

"How much do I owe you for acting like a hooker?" I asked the nurse, who's real name was Kimber Nakamara.

She thought about it for a second. "8,000 yen."

"Fair enough." I grabbed Kyoya's wallet off the desk and opened it. "Hmm he only has 10,000 yen in here," I mused. "How does 10,000 sound?"

"Agreed," she smiled.

"Here you go then." I said handing her the money. "Nice doing business with you."

-Marx-

I'd done a lot of dumb things in my life, like making a flamethrower out of an Axe can and a lighter. This though, had to be the top of the list. Takeshi Morinozuka scared me. He could kill me no problem and keeping him from Tailyr was probably going to make him go ballistic.

_Remember the hooker. Remember the hooker, _I mentally chanted as I walked up to the door. I knocked a woman answered.

I gulped. "Is this Takeshi Morinozuka's house?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. He's asleep but his cousin is here," she said.

"Oh. Good. I'm his girlfriend's brother. She sent me over here to keep an eye on him for a bit."

"Yes. Come in. Come in," she let me in. I took my shoes off. "I didn't know that Mitchell-san had a brother. She never really says anything about her family and she spends a lot of time with Takeshi-san. At least, until she got sick. The poor young master has hardly slept since then. Everyone is really worried."

I nodded as she showed me to Mori's room. I pushed the door open. Mori was solidly out in his bed, sprawled out, with an arm draped over his eyes. Honey was munching on cake in the corner with Usa on his lap. I creeped over to him.

"Hey Marx-chan," he whispered to me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping at the hospital?"

"I was until Tailyr decided to give me a mission and Karsyn made me do it," I grumbled, sitting down next to him.

"What is that?"

"You'll see," I said. I was kind of afraid of the little Loli next to me, too. I was just going to wait until Mori woke up. "How long as he been asleep?"

"All day."

I did some math, sort of. That was about twelve hours. No wonder Tailyr didn't want him back at the hospital. The guy was beat. He had been looking really rough for a while. Then, the soon to be postal beast stirred and woke. Why me?

"Good morning Takeshi!" Honey said brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah," he grunted sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. I felt my heart drop to my feet.

"Look, Marx-chan came to visit us!" he said brightly.

He looked at me. He knew I was there for a reason.

"You can't go back to the hospital until Thursday, Mori," I gulped, my voice wavering through about ten octaves.

He stood and I jumped up, scrambling to block the door.

"Move," he warned me. I flinched like he'd already hit me.

"No. You can't," I said. _Think of the hot stripper. Think of the hot stripper. _"Tailyr said you have to rest. You can't go back earlier. You have to rest more. You'll only worry her by going. She doesn't need to worry."

Mori grabbed me by my shirt and I yelped.

"Don't hit me!" I whimpered. "Please for the love of all that is holy! I'm to handsome to die now!"

"Takeshi!" Honey said scoldingly. We both looked at him.

The little guy was glaring disapprovingly at Takeshi. Even the bunny was giving him the same look. "That's not nice. Marx didn't do anything wrong," he said. He held Usa out to stare at it while he finished speaking. "I know you're worried about Tai-chan. I am too. Marx-chan is right. She's too sick to worry about us. She needs to worry about getting better. She will be okay for a couple days."

I looked at Honey and then to Mori. He looked at me for a full minute before releasing me. I nearly fainted in relief. I was never so happy to be alive. He stepped back.

"Sorry," he grunted. Then, he flopped back on his bed. The grizzly was asleep again and I was still breathing.

"Thank you, Honey," I said gratefully.

"No problem, Marx-chan. I just want everyone to get better again."

"You and me both."

**Okay. So, it was a serious and funny chapter. I don't know if it was seriously funny but Karson27 did have the brilliance to bring up Marx's sexual frustration. We'll probably do some more about that in the misadventures that come at the resolution of the chapter. Haha. Please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: School of the Hard Knocks

**Me: I almost never want to go to on another FBLA trip again.**

**Karson27: Yeah. Bad things happen for you.**

**Me: And if I NEVER hear a fire alarm again, it'll be too soon.**

**Karson27: Amen.**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

"You!." Marx shouted barging into Tailyr's room.

"Shut Up! You idiot she's sleeping!"

"Because of you and I nearly died today and I'm way too handsome to die. Ever."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh! I know what you did!"

I smirked devlishly and ignored him. Marx made a face but he knew I was victorious. He also knew that I'd fooled him with the hooker thing. He'd try to get me back later but that wouldn't work because I was just too smart for him.

-Marx-

Karsyn left to go do whatever, which left me alone with my sister. She was awake, sort of. She really wasn't ever there completely, like she had been the first day we'd come back from America. She was mostly out of it or coughing like crazy.

"So, what have you guys been doing without me?" she asked.

"Suffering in delusional pain and nightmarish agony while taking on our frustrations out on the world around us," I said.

"Karsyn told you to say that, didn't she?"

"Why yes. Yes she did and I practiced every night since she told me to."

Tailyr laughed and started hacking. I quickly got the bed pan to catch the blood. She looked so miserable, not that I blamed her. I almost wondered if she knew that she was dying but then I thought, how could she not know?

If she didn't, I wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

-Kyoya-

Karsyn pushed the door of my office open. She wore a slightly irritated look but there was another emotion mixed it there that I couldn't quite identify.

"C-Can I help you?" I croaked, suddenly feeling very hot. I knew that I was about to get a chewing worse than I'd ever gotten in my entire life. That scared me because I knew that I deserved it.

"You're an ass," she stated simply.

"I know."

"And you're like half the reason I left."

"I know."

She cleared the space between us very quickly. The next thing I knew, my cheek was burning and stinging. I barely managed to keep my glasses on. She's smacked me. She'd really smacked me. It was like the Ouran festival all over again except this was much worse than my father smacking me. There weren't tons of people around to see it but it was still embarrassing.

But this was more than just embarrassing. It hurt. Emotionally. Physically. In every way possible that smack hurt. I could feel it puffing a little. She'd hit me hard. She was that angry.

"Kyoya Ootori!" she snarled. "HOW DARE YOU? Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you keep making excuses for everything? Why didn't you just tell me what was wrong?"

"Wh-What?" I stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"Your family!" she yelled. "Why did you make me think that it was just because you were embarrassed by me?"

"B-Because-"

"And why did you act like such a snot? I mean, I know you have money but when we got back you were a totally different person!" she continued not giving me time to explain my actions. I had a feeling she didn't want an explanation. I knew she just needed to yell. "You didn't tell people we were together! You acted like you didn't even like me at all anymore!"

"I-"

"I'm not done!"

I hung my head.

"Don't you think I would've understood your situation? Even just a little? I mean, look at who my friends are!"

"I-"

"Shut up. You are not to speak until I give you permission!"

"What do you want from me, Karsyn?" I demanded. "What? Please explain it to me because frankly, I can't figure it out!"

"I want you to be the Kyoya I knew back in America!" she said. "I don't want you to be embarrassed by me! I don't want to have to find out from everyone else about you! I want you to tell people that you have a girlfriend!"

"I am that Kyoya! They're the same person!"

"No they're not! The Kyoya I knew didn't care what other people thought. HE didn't care what people thought of him! He was happy to have me around and supported me no matter what I did! Where did that guy go?"

"I didn't have to impress people there," I shouted. "They were all simpletons!"

She glared at me and I realized what I said.

"That's not how I meant that to come out," I said stiffly.

"Really," she said crossing her arms in front of her. "Then how did you mean it?"

I almost gave up on life right then. I was an idiot and I never learned. How many times was I going to fail with her before she just stopped giving me chances? "I mean … When I was in America … I was happy. I didn't have to impress them there because they didn't have anything to do with my future really. I have to make an impression here. I have to be this … this person because I have to make my own future. It's not getting handed to me like it is for everyone else."

She took it into consideration. "Tailyr … she told me somethings," she said. "She told me about meeting your family. She said that if you had let me meet them and she found out … she would've messed you up. I … guess that gives you some merit …"

"What did Tailyr-sempai tell you?" I asked cautiously.

Karsyn looked at me like I should've already known. I didn't know how much detail that she'd been given. "She just said that it wasn't pleasant."

"My family isn't like yours Karsyn. They're more like Tailyr-sempai's. It's not AS bad but … not very good. I wish she hadn't met them. I didn't want you to meet them because I didn't want them to say bad things about you. I didn't want them to make you feel anything less than perfect …"

She didn't say anything. I started to pace.

"I mean … I don't know what else to say … You mean a lot to me and I … I don't want you to have to be around my family … They're tear you to pieces and I don't want you to go through that."

"You know how bad I want to hit you?" she yelled. "Again? You know how hard it is to be mad at you when you had good intentions for once?"

I chuckled a little. "Most people would be insulted by that," I said, smiling despite myself.

She snorted tearfully and looks at me. "I really did try to hate you," she said. "Really I did."

I rubbed the back of my head. "I hated me. Everyone else hated me. I don't know why it was so hard for you to hate me."

She sighed. "I guess part of me wanted to believe that you weren't doing this just to be an ass. Part of me still wanted to think that you were a good guy for some reason."

I looked away. "I'll do anything," I told her painfully. "Anything you want. I'll shoot the moon down. I'll get on my knees and beg and broadcast it for all of Japan to see … just … stay. You don't even have to start dating me again. I just … I don't want you to leave …"

She eyed me seriously. I could see her studying me through my bangs. I didn't know what was going to happen and my heart started beating painfully against the inside of my ribs. It felt like it was going to pound it's way out of my chest and run off. I hated the anticipation.

"I'll stay," she said after a long silent moment.

I looked at her, trying to keep my face serious. Karsyn stepped closer to me. My face heated up and I vaguely wondered if she was going to hit me again. She didn't. She stretched up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

For a moment, my entire brain shut down but it fired right back up and I kissed her again.

She pulled away and looked at me seriously. "This is only conditional to your behavior," she warned. "You understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." With that she left.

I sighed and sat back down. What a life.

**Well … this took a lot longer than I expected. For that, I apologize. I am truly sorry. Sighs. NO FIRE ALARMS! spazzes. It's so dreary lately.**


	17. Chapter 17: French Talent

**Me: I've been at camp for a whole week.**

**Karson27: How did that go, people phobe?**

**Me: I'm now reclusive for the next week.**

**Karson27: That's nothing new.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

It had been three weeks since Marx and I had come back to Japan. For about a week, Tailyr was pretty much unconscious. It was really touch and go and she was transferred to ICU for a little bit. After a week, she was moved back to the normal room. After that, she made rapid progress.

Finally, after two and a half months of staying in the hospital, Tailyr was released. She was still weak and slightly sick but the doctors said that as long as she took her medication and her fever didn't spike again, she was going to be just fine.

Mori-sempai carried her into the headmaster's house and into her room. He laid her in the bed carefully. She seemed so breakable now. She'd lost nearly forty pounds during her sickness because she'd been too weak to eat.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" one of the maids asked.

"No thanks," I said politely.

She bowed and left.

"I'm so glad your home, Tai-chan!" Honey said happily, leaning on the edge of her bed. "When you get better all the way will you eat cake with me?"

Tailyr smiled weakly. "Of course Honey."

"Okay guys. We saw her come in," Lily said. "Now it's time to go. She needs her rest so she can get better."

"Aw," Kaoru whined.

"But Lily," Hikaru said hugging her. "Can we stay just a little longer?"

"Daddy needs to be near his daughter on this important day," Tamaki cried dramatically, his eyes seeming to double in size.

Lily sighed and grabbed Tamaki and Kaoru by the shirt and Hikaru by the ear. "No. We have to go. Now. I'm not repeating myself," she warned them. "Bye Tailyr. We'll be by tomorrow."

"Bye guys." She smiled and they left.

Kyoya sighed and we walked out together. I shut her door behind me with a soft click and looked up at him. He kissed my head.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Tell Tailyr-sempai that I'm glad she's getting better. I'm going home to sleep."

"Good. You need it. You look a little rough. Not as rough as Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai but you get the idea," I said shrugging a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left and I went back into Tailyr's room.

"Okay Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai. You guys have to leave. You all need rest. You look like you were dragged behind a truck for thirty miles," I said. "Home. Sleep. Now."

Mori-sempai kissed Tailyr and left with Honey-sempai, who was already dragging his feet. They were probably just exhausted all over, both mentally and physically. I was glad that the whole thing was over.

Marx and I sat on the end of the bed.

"So, if you need anything, scream for thirty seconds straight as loud as you can," Marx teased, knowing there was no way that Tailyr could do that.

She laughed and coughed a little. It wasn't as throaty and rough as it had been. It was drying up and she was going longer without coughing. Thankfully, there wasn't any blood either. I'd seen enough of Tailyr's blood to last me a life time. "Thanks guys. For everything."

She laid back and went to sleep.

-Tailyr-

I never thought that my bed would feel so good or be so welcoming. I was so happy to be out of the hospital. Nothing was better than to not smell that smell or hear the sounds. Mostly, I was just glad that I was getting better.

"Here you go," Lily said holding out a teaspoon with some dark gooey liquid on it. It tasted like rotten lemons but I had to take it or I was going to have to go back to the hospital.

I took it quickly, trying to taste it as little as possible. My face contorted into a look of a disgust and Marx laughed. Lily gave me a glass of water. I drank it all down in one gulp. I took the rest of my medication like a good little kid.

"So, how much longer are you guys going to stay here?" I asked Marx and Karsyn. "You've missed like three weeks of school."

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Karsyn asked. "We're staying here for the rest of the year. The headmaster's going to help us make up the missed work so Marx can graduate on time."

I grinned. "That's awesome!" I said happily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were kind of incoherent for a while there," she reminded me. "We could've told you for all you know and you were just too doped up to remember."

"Touche home slice. Touche," I laughed. IT was great to laugh without choking on my own blood.

"The doctors said that it'll be awhile before you're bouncing around like you used to," Marx said. "Maybe it'll be quiet around here for a while."

"Meaner," I grumbled. "I'll bounce back no problem. No worries."

It wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. By the end of the day, I'd napped twice and I was still tired. My whole body felt like jello but I was trying to tough it out. Karsyn sent everyone home early so I could rest better, claiming that the excitement wasn't good me.

"I've been so bored lately," I whined to Karsyn. It was just us for the night. Marx had run off with the twins for a guys night or whatever. "I missed you guys though."

"Wow. I almost heard emotion in that just now," she teased. "I think the world just stood still for a moment there."

I stuck my tongue out at her. There was a knock on the door and one of the maids pushed the door open. It was Elise, a French maid. The headmaster had a thing for French girls, obviously. I'd really taken to all the maids and butlers and also had a fascination with the French language. They'd been kind enough to teach me a little and the headmaster and Tamaki had helped me too.

"Mlle Tailyr, le proviseur souhaite vous voir," she said, her tone formal and polite.

"Oui," I said back. "Dites-lue que je serai la dans un instant."

"Est-il autre chose que je peux faire?"

"Non merci. C'est tout."

"Oui Mlle Tailyr. Au revior." She bowed and left.

I looked back at Karsyn, who was staring at me mystified. "What?" I asked innocently.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You spoke French! You didn't speak French when I left! When did you learn to do that?"

"I told you I got bored," I said sounding a little bored. I grinned devilishly. "A bunch of the maids and butlers speak French and the headmaster and Tamaki do too. I had nothing better to do with my time. Honey and Takeshi even learned a little. I found out that I'm quite good at languages."

She sighed. "I already knew that. You learned Japanese in no time. That's like the only talent you have."

"Gee thanks. Where was I without your compliments?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Egotistical and big headed."

"And there it goes," I said, reaching into the air dramatically. "Come back Shane!"

We laughed like idiots. Which we were.

"So, what did she say anyway?" Karsyn asked.

"Oh, right. I've got to go see the headmaster. I'll be right back," I said getting up.

"Okay. See ya."

"Au revoir." I went to the headmaster's office. Since Marx and Karsyn had left, the headmaster and I had become kind of close, I guess you could say. We tried to have dinner once a week in his office, he came by everyday while I was in the hospital and told me goodnight every night before he went to bed. He helped me with my homework and did stuff that my real parents never did.

It wasn't far to his office from my room, which was great because even though it was a short walk, I was winded almost instantly. I pushed the door open slowly.

"Hello Tailyr. Come in. Sit down," he said standing and coming to my side. "You look a little winded. Sit. Sit."

He guided me to the chair in front of his desk and helped me sit. He returned to his seat.

"You're probably aware that I called you here for a reason, Tailyr."

"Yes Headmaster."

"I just want to make sure that you're alright and that you're okay with me accepting Karsyn and Marx back in Ouran Academy."

"Of course I am," I said. "I'm so happy that you let them come back and I feel perfectly fine. As long as I remember to take my medication and let's face it, no one will let me forget."

The headmaster laughed. "That is true. If you need anything, feel free to ask but you already know that. Just send a maid or someone to me. I won't ask you to walk that distance until you're better and back to your old self Tailyr." he smiled. "Now, you look exhausted. Let me walk you back to your room."

He escorted me back, told me and Karsyn good night and left. I laid on my bed.

"Well, I guess you and the headmaster are friends."

"Had nothing better to do."

She laughed and laid next to me. It kind of reminded me of the first night that we spent in the mansion. I couldn't sleep on my own. It seemed so far away and there was so much that happened since then. Most of it was bad but, it seemed like things were finally looking up for me.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I felt like jabbing my own eyes out. Summer is a lazy time for me. School starts in a week and some days so I'll get some more pep in my step. Hopefully. So, the conversation between Tailyr and the maid went like this, in English:**

"**Miss tailyr, the headmaster would like to see you."  
"Yes. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."  
"Is there anything else I can do?  
"No thank you. That''s all."  
"Yes Miss Tailyr. Goodbye."**

**Thank you Google Translate for the French. I kinda wish I spoke French. The rest of this is is going to be mostly funny and sweet. A little drama and you get the winding down of the Ouran Boys Took Over My School story! Thank you for reading and keep an eye out for the rest!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Bonus Chapter: The Choices We Make

**YOU MUST READ THIS OPENING WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT, DO NOT GET CHEESED OFF AT US!**

**Me: Just a warning from Karson27 and I.**

**Karson27: This chapter contains touchy material. Suicide, teen drinking, and teen imprisonment.**

**Me: So for those who may be offended or upset and feel the need to posts mean or uselessly negative comments**

**Karson27: You've been warned. This is an eye opener so be prepared.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I was so angry. I hated myself. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry but I didn't want my father to find out that I was upset. He'd mangle me and that was the last thing I needed after Tailyr's physical and emotional mauling.

"I wish I was dead," I mumbled into my sheets. My fists clenched around the fabric. "I wish that the host club never went to America. I wish I never met Karsyn or any one there. If there's a god in heaven, he'll let me take it all back."

"You know, he really hates it when people say that," came a voice I couldn't recognize. I jerked up out of bed, my heart pumping in my ears. There was a boy, who couldn't be much older than I was. He was American obviously. He had curly brown black hair and dark brown eyes. He was probably about my height, though I was sure since he was sitting in my window seat, like he'd been there the whole time.

"Wh-What?" I gasped. I suddenly had no speaking ability. All of that went out the window.

"God. He hates it when people are like 'If there's a God in heaven he'll...' you fill in the blank," he said casually, rising to his feet. "I don't blame him but it happens I guess."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "How'd you get into my room?" No one was to enter and there was no way that the maids would have just let him in, especially if they didn't know who he was.

He stood, casual, relaxed, like he was afraid that I would call a police force to come and arrest him. "Name's Skylar and, as dumb as this is going to sound, I'm an angel. I'm here to temporarily grant you wish."

"I-" I cut short, his words suddenly hitting me. "You're what?"

"I'm an angel, here to temporarily grant your wish," he repeated. "Just like in some story or something. I'm going to let you see what your life would be if you hadn't gone to America. If you like that ending, you get to keep it."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever-"

"Okay, here we go!" Skylar said, interrupting me. He snapped his fingers and it was like a whirlwind started up. It pulled at my clothes and whipped my hair around. I grabbed my glasses and closed my eyes, wishing for it to stop. Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over.

I cautiously opened my eyes. I wasn't sure at first where I was but I quickly realized that it was a prison. Not just any prison, maximum security – and by the voices I guessed that it was a prison for women.

"Where are we?" I demanded. "What's going on? Who could we possibly be here to see?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Skylar asked, sounding slightly surprised. "Tailyr, of course. I told you, I'm granting your wish. This is what would happen if the host club never went to America, now focus. It's about to start."

He was acting like this was a movie. A few guards came up to the door in front of us. They didn't even look our way, which was logical because as I was beginning to figure out we weren't actually there.

"Alright Mitchell," the biggest of the guards said, tapping his knuckles against the solid metal door. "Time for recess. Why don't you behave yourself and come up to the door?"

"Piss off," came Tailyr's strangled voice. It was hallow and full of hate. Not like the voice I was used to. Yeah, some times she could be really mean and hateful but this wasn't the same. There wasn't any trace of the girl I knew. There was no energy that usually went along with it. It was all flat.

The guard sighed, shaking his head a little. "C'mon kid. You get one hour every day. Like it or not. So either you're going to come out, or, I'm dragging you out. Again."

"Then you better limber up, Marcus," she shot at him. That was such a Tailyr response.

Marcus nodded to the other officers and they flung the door open. Marcus was the first one in. There were grunts and yells and I heard things slamming around. I wanted so badly to move to see what was going on but my feet were rooted to the spot. I couldn't see Tailyr fighting against three full grown men, at least physically but in my head it made sense.

Finally, the guards pulled her out. She had a fat lip, her nose was bleeding and she was panting heavily. Tailyr's hair was wild and she had a feral look in her eyes. It hurt to see. She was like a wild animal, trapped in cage.

"Without the support and help of the Host Club, she couldn't save her club. The night of the meeting when she went home and got arrested."

"But there's no way those charges could've held up in court! It's not possible," I objected insistently.

"Yes. You know that. You also know that the only reason she never went to trail is because you bought her out. You weren't there to do that. She couldn't afford a lawyer so she got a public defender. That didn't work. The man couldn't remember her name. She got six months."

"But-"

Skylar again, interrupted me. "But, right after, her family got a hold of her. She wasn't taken in by Marx's family. Well, one thing led to another and you know how Tailyr is. She'll do whatever it takes to keep people around her safe. This time, it meant brutally beating a man to death. She has life with a chance of parole when she's thirty five, at least, that's how it was before she kept getting in trouble. She'll be lucky to even be considered by the parole board at ninety – five."

"But she's not an adult yet."

"She was tried as an adult. That's how it is here, especially with the seriousness of the crime. She'll never get out of this place, Kyoya," he said bluntly. "Because here, she's like a caged animal. A wild untamed wolf. She'll lash out the moment she feels cornered and that's everyday. She attacks anyone and everyone."

"But-"

"Next!"

Another snap, another whirlwind of sickening proportions. Again, I was disoriented on the landing. I almost sort of recognized where we were, instantly. It was Marx's basement, what would've been transformed into Tailyr's room if she wasn't in prison. It wasn't like it used to be either. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. There were bottles all over the room and the only light was the faint, eerie glow coming from the TV. Marx was passed out on the couch.

"What's this?" I scoffed, disbelieving. Marx, at least the one I knew, wasn't an alcoholic or a smoker. Sure, he and Tailyr joked about and probably drank recreationally but not to this extent. It wasn't a problem but this was. Marx was an alcoholic.

"Well, you see, Tailyr staying with the Vowel's did something more than just keep her off the streets and out of prison. It also saved Maria and Mike's marriage," the angel explained, staring at the sleeping form of my friend. "But, that didn't happen and they split. It was a messy divorce and it left Marx very broken and confused. He started drinking and partying since he didn't have the club to occupy him. Now, he's a raging alcoholic and a chain smoker. He's been suspended three times and neither of his parents have time to care."

Marx shifted around on the couch and sat up. He looked rough. His hair wasn't cut, his face not shaved. He his eyes, though barely opened, were lifeless and hollow. He grabbed the bottle sitting up right and chugged some of it down. He gave an angry grunt and chucked the bottle clean across the room, shattering it on the far wall. He stood, swaying back and forth as he did so. It wasn't even noon and he woke up still tipsy.

His phone rang. "H'llo?" He ran his fingers through his wild hair. "'Ell ya I'm ready to party! I be thur. Yo! Tailyr! Karsyn! let's go party!"

He stumbled around in search for clothes and then he tripped up the stairs and left.

"Poor drunk fool doesn't even realize they'll never answer him." Skylar said shaking his head.

"But," it didn't make sense in my head. "What about Karsyn? She's got to be fine! She's fine no matter what! She's strong!"

Skylar glared at me but looked away after a moment. "We have another stop to make before we get to her," he said. "It's time for Lily."

The next thing I knew we were in the choir room. Lily was scolding younger students to tears. She was never this mean. Yeah. She scolded but not this badly. She still had compassion.

"There's a lot of pinned up rage. All her friends checked out and she takes it out on others," he said. "We won't stay long here. I'm sure your anxious about Karsyn."

"Please. Take me to her," I begged. I was desperately hoping that she was okay but in the pit of my stomach, I knew she wasn't.

"Just ..." For once, Skylar hesitated. That scared me. "Brace yourself Kyoya."

The snap. The wind. The spinning. The end. We were standing in a gassy field, littered with shaped and polished rocks. The one at my feet...

I hit my knees, sobbing. This couldn't have happened. How could it have come to this? Anyone else but her.

"No," I sobbed out, digging my nails into the dirt, willing my eyes to unsee what I was staring at. "Why?"

Skylar took a knee next to me. "Because she went into a spiraling depression. She lost her club. She lost everything it seemed. One friend to drugs. One to just life itself. She felt like she had no control. No salvation. Nothing was alright. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and she got out the best way she knew how."

"But, Karsyn was... she had so much to give..."

"And that's part of the problem. She gave too much and it was wasted. She was much more fragile than she put off because she had you and everyone to lean on. To support her. She didn't have that anymore and she couldn't handle it."

I sobbed. "No that's not Karsyn. The Karsyn I know was firmly against suicide and would never kill herself no matter how horrible the situation."

"Yes, the Karsyn you knew would never. But look at her situation Kyoya. When Tailyr went to jail she tried to save her, when Marx went to drugs and alcohol she tried to save him, when Lily gave up hope she tried to save her. Eventually, when you try and save everybody else, you don't realize you need to save yourself until it's too late. Sad really … She would have made a good angel."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him. Skylar blinked at me, like I was missing something totally obvious. "What ... Are you saying that ... she didn't become an angel?" I choked on the words and sounded like a frightened little kid. That was how I felt. I was totally helpless. I'd never felt like this in my entire life.

"Um. Yeah," he said, no longer full of arrogance and confidence. "Suicide kind of rules out the chance of wings. It happens."

I couldn't even retaliate. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I looked back at the headstone in front of me. My heart wanted to stop beating. This couldn't really be happening. Not Karsyn … Anyone but her … Anyone but HER. I felt like throwing up all of a sudden.

"Do they even know she's...she's ..." I couldn't bring myself to say the last word. It was caught right in my throat.

"Dead?" That was harsh. He said it with the flattest, most unemotional tone that I'd ever heard. My father would be jealous of it. "Yeah they know. Tailyr wasn't allowed attend for obvious reasons, Marx drunk himself stupid that day and missed the funeral. He cries about his lost friends at night. And Lily, she did show up but without her friends she became mean and spiteful. She didn't even look at anyone at the funeral."

This couldn't be happening …

"Is this the reality you're prepared to live with Kyoya Ootori?"

"No." I squeezed my eyes shut. This had to be a nightmare.

"Is this the way you want to leave the girl you love and the people you care about? Is this what you want to happen to them?"

"NO!" I cried louder, my nails digging even deeper into the grass.

Skylar grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me from the ground. "THEN STOP YOUR SNIVILING AND MAN UP!" he screamed.

Snap.

I jolted out of bed, gasping for air. My head was spinning and swirling and nothing was really making sense all of a sudden. I thought I was going to be sick, my stomach flip flopping. My cell phone started ringing. I scrambled to answer it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"H-Hello?" I choked, breathlessly.

"Kyoya," It was Tamaki. "We're going to try and cheer Tailyr up! You must come quickly."

"What?" I asked, looking around, trying to find my glasses. I was shaking and felt frantic, trying to figure out what just happened.

"You know that she's been depressed since Marx-sempai and Karsyn left so I thought we could take her out to do something fun. Try to cheer her up."

Things were clicking in my mind. Was everything that I just saw just a dream? Had my mind made it all up? There was a snap and I looked over at my window seat. There was Skylar, grinning like an idiot. He gave me a thumbs up and snapped his fingers again, disappearing. My mind started spinning again and I wanted to freak out verbally, start screaming at the angel, demanding answers.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Of course not you idiot. Okay. Let's cheer her up. Whatever."

Even if I wasn't happy with how things were currently, that didn't mean it was going to stay that way. And, at least she was still alive. As long as she was just alive.

**Well, it was kind of a happy ending. I got the idea from another Ouran High Host Club fanfiction called It's a Wonderfully Splendid Magnificent Life – or something like that. You'll see that they're related so, I don't take totally credit for the idea. I attribute the idea for the story to the writer of that.**

**Anyway, I must have rewrote this four or five times to get it to where Karson27 and I found it satisfactory but I wrote it like forever ago. I hope everyone enjoys. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(This is a totally bonus chapter and has nothing to do with the main story line of the fanfiction Payback)**


	19. Bonus Chapter: The Wishes of the Dead

**Me: WARNING AGAIN!**

**Karson27: This is another really depressing one, also featuring a case of teen suicide.**

**Me: So you've been warned. Remember, this is clearly a bonus chapter. It was just an idea we tossed around for a little while but of course, we couldn't do that.**

**Karson27: So please enjoy. Sort of.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

She was gone. My entire world lain in a pine box and buried six feet under the ground. The day was brutally beautiful too and the breeze was nice and cool. Almost chilly. Exactly the kind of weather that she loved. I stood at the end of the freshly covered grave long after everyone had left. My entire body felt numb. I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing. No one was there to stop me or console me. I was tired of being told that it was okay.

"Why did you leave me?" I sobbed to her head stone. "Why? Please ... Comeback ... I still need you ..."

I laid there and sobbed for a long time, until the sun nearly went down before I finally forced myself to get up. I climbed into the limo that was waiting for me.

I made it home and went straight to my room and promptly took off my stuffy formal suit and put on loose sleeping pants. Everywhere around my room were traces of her. Memories. I could smell her, hear her giggling or calling me to bed for the night.

I hadn't been home in so long. I flopped into bed, pulling myself into a little ball. I didn't go to sleep though my body actually hurt from lack of sleep. Every time I shut my eyes, she was there. Sometimes she was grinning and happy and healthy and other times she was sickly and frail. I didn't know which was worse.

"Takeshi," came my mother's voice. It was shaking and rasping from crying. She loved Tailyr almost as much as I did. "There's someone here for you."

I grunted but didn't move. I didn't want to see anyone.

"Mori," came an oddly high female voice. It wasn't usually this high. It was a whole octave higher than normal.

I rolled over to see Karsyn, Tailyr's best friend. Her brown hair was still done from the funeral but she'd changed from her funeral dress to blue jeans, a Three days Grace tee shirt, and a K & T Angels jacket. She had her hands behind her back. I stood quickly and walked over to her. Her dark eyes were broken, puffy and red from crying. Who knew exactly how long she'd been sobbing.

"Karsyn," I said slowly wondering what could bring her to my house. I knew she had said that she and Marx were going to go through the stuff Tailyr had at the headmaster's house. I'd been invited to help but I refused. I'd want to keep everything she'd ever touched.

"I found something," she said her voice cracking. She brought her hands around, gripping a familiar object in her hands. "It was Tailyr's and it meant a lot to her and, um, I thought you might like to have it."

I took it from her like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. It was Tailyr's brown teddy bear. She loved that thing and brought it almost everywhere with her. It was soft and fuzzy with shiny black eyes and a big red bow.

Tears sprang up in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I didn't even know how I could cry anymore. I felt all cried out. My legs turned to jello and I hit my knees, sobbing. Karsyn got on her knees in front of me and hugged me tight. Sobbing too.

I had the most empty feeling, like someone had punched a hole through my chest. Nothing was okay and nothing would ever be okay again. Not until I could see Tailyr again. I couldn't live without her.

_How could life be so cruel?_

- - - -

"Why is Mori-sempai carrying around a teddy bear?" a guest asked.

"Yeah, he's definitely not the Lolita type," another whispered back.

"Didn't you guys know that it belonged to Tailyr-sempai?" a third whispered back. "He misses her so much. He's not even hosting anymore."

"That's so sad," the first cooed looking sorrowfully at the big senior who was clinging to the stuffed bear like it was his last lifeline. The other two just nodded.

- - - -

-AN ENTRY FROM KYOYA OOTORI'S LAPTOP TITLED TAKESHI AND TAILYR-

_Three weeks. That's how long Takeshi Morinozuka lived without his future wife, American Tailyr Mitchell. He was in a spiraling depression and seemed to waste away before our very eyes._

_On the fifteenth day, a Tuesday, after Tailyr passes away from chronic pneumonia, Mori-sempai didn't show up for school. As this had become a regular occurrence, we tried to brush it off as more mourning time. At ten oh five a.m. the Host Club - including Mori-sempai's best friend and cousin, Mitskuni Honinozuka -, Satoshi Morinozuka, and Yasuchika Honinozuka were called from classes and escorted to the Headmaster's office._

_Fifteen days. Six hours. Twenty - three minutes and forty - seven seconds. At this time the group was informed that Takeshi Morinozuka had ended his life by ingesting a whole bottle of sleeping pills left by his deceased girlfriend._

_He was found by a maid, clutching her teddy bear, which Tailyr's best friend, Karsyn Campbell, had given to him after Tailyr's funeral. He also had the engagement ring that he had planned on giving to Tailyr once she was released from the hospital. Three days later, his funeral was held._

_Two weeks after the second burial of a Host Club member, the Ouran High Host Club held a party in their honor. The club wore black with two red ribbons tied to their right arms, the couple's favorite color. In the front of the room was a tribute table. In the middle was an eight by seven of the happy couple along with other items of importance and pictures._

_Tailyr's teddy bear and her skillet tee shirt. Mori-sempai's Kendo uniform and the ring he'd bought._

-The Funeral – Kyoya's P. O. V.-

"Hey, Karsyn," I said walking up to her slowly.

"Kyoya," she said, not really looking at me.

"How are you holding up?" I hadn't even saw her cry. She would walk around and comfort people, like Marx and Lily. She held Honey's hand through the whole thing and hugged him a lot but I never saw one tear from her. It was worrying me a little.

Karsyn looked at me. "Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm okay."

I frowned at her and hugged her. "Don't lie. I know how much Tailyr meant to you," I told her. "If you need me you know where I am. I'll be there whenever you call."

"I-I need to go check on Marx," she said, darting away from me as fast as she could. I didn't even get to object.

"Was that Karsyn?" a slightly familiar boy asked. I knew I'd seen his face before but I wasn't sure where. He was clearly American though.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

"Old friend," he said passively. "She hasn't cried has she?"

"No."

"I knew when her mom called that it was bad I didn't think it was this bad.," he said, seemingly thinking out loud. "I bet she's going around taking care of herself and not even worrying about herself in the least."

"Yes," I finally interjected. He seemed to know a lot about my former girlfriend.

"Figures. It was nice talking to you," he said, walking toward Karsyn without another word to me.

"I see you've met Jonathan." Tamaki said coming up beside me.

"Who is he?"

"Jonathan Harker, Johnny, Karsyn's other best friend," he informed me. "We met him in passing when we went to the mall for the first time, remember?"

I didn't really recall him but I nodded anyway, just to avoid one of Tamaki's over dramatized stories.

All I wanted was for Karsyn to let her feelings out and cry. I was prepared to comfort her with my arms wide open, I got my wish but instead of me comforting it was another guy, who was holding her and whispering it would be okay. But that was fine … on a basic level.

"Jealous, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head.

I shifted my glasses up on my nose. "N-No. Of course not. As long as she's letting her feelings out and not bottling everything up ... that's all I care about."

Tamaki sighed. "You know that was all that Tailyr sempai wished for," he said. "She wanted you and Karsyn to make up. She told me that often. She was always telling me how much she wished for you guys to make up again. To be happy together."

I knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Karsyn was going to go back to America and the chances of us actually even speaking again was slim. She was just be another friend on Facebook. We'd probably never talk. Tailyr-sempai's wish would never come true.

But at least she and Mori-sempai were together again.

**Another depressing bonus chapter. Hope everyone likes. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 18: In This World Of Magic

**Me: This one has been a long time coming.**

**Karson27: Yeah. You've been posting one shots lately that have nothing to do with the story line.**

**Me: I know. I hit a block when it came to this next chapter but I think I've had a break through!**

**Karson27: Oh joy. What is it?**

**Me: I'M AWESOME!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

"You'll never believe what happened!" Lily said, running up to Tailyr and I as we left the host club to head home. I'd never seen her so animated before.

"What?" Tailyr asked.

"Hikaru asked me out on a date!" she said, barely managing to keep her voice at a reasonable volume and pitch.

My jaw hit the floor and I thought Tailyr was going to faint. It wasn't that it was THAT big of a shock. It was obvious to anyone that they liked each other as more than just friends but Hikaru had that whole twin complex thing and Lily was just Lily. I'd never seen her act like a giddy teenage girl before.

"No way!" Tailyr said. "That's awesome! What are you going to do?"

"He says he wants to take me to this restaurant and then we're going to the movies," she said. "Oh geez... what should I wear?"

"Karsyn, this one's yours," Tailyr said, chuckling a little.

I thought about it a little in my head, running a checklist through my brain. I wish I knew what restaurant he was planning on taking her to. "Considering the fact that it is Hikaru, I'm surprised he's not picking your outfit out for you," I said lightly. "But, I'd go with dressy casual."

"What's dressy casual?" Tailyr asked, once again, reminding me that she was indeed, a total child and lost without me.

I ignored her question, hoping that she would listen to my suggestion to Lily. "A casual dress would be the best bet and a pair of flats because you can't go wrong with flats."

"I thought dressy casual meant jeans with no holes and clean converse. Who in the hell wears flats? Those hurt," Tailyr said.

I sighed. "You're hopeless. How did you dress for anything while I was gone?"

"It didn't matter what I wore. Takeshi always took it off."

"Tailyr!" Lily scolded. "You shouldn't say things like that in public!"

Lily scolded Tailyr for a few more minutes, explaining appropriate speech and ordering her to not be so vulgar all the time because it wasn't good for a girl like her. Tailyr gave her the sheepish, little kid look and Lily let it go.

"How about us girls go shopping tomorrow after school?" I suggested. "Then we can find you a nice dress and some shoes to match. I'll call Haruhi later and ask her if she wants to come along too."

Lily beamed. "You'd really help me?" she asked. "Awesome! Thanks so much!" She hugged us and ran off toward her house, which was a couple blocks away.

"What is she so happy about?" Marx asked, joining us as our limo pulled up. We climbed in.

"Lily and Hikaru are going on a date so me, Karsyn, and Haruhi are going to take her shopping tomorrow," Tailyr explained.

"Oh."

-Tailyr-

I was half asleep in bed when my phone started ringing. It was late and I was dead tired from shopping all afternoon. I hadn't been napping like I had been. At first, I was napping twice a day. Then it trickled down to once, during lunch, and finally, I'd stopped napping altogether. It was hard but I was getting better.

That didn't mean I was okay with being woken from my half sleep. I was actually a little ticked, especially after I recognized the ring tone as Candyland by Blood On the Dancefloor. Which meant Kaoru was calling me. It was only about midnight.

"What?" I snarled into the phone.

"Sorry Tailyr-sempai. I had to wait until Hikaru fell asleep to call you," he apologized quickly.

"Well, there be a damn good reason. I was shopping with Lily, Karsyn, and Haruhi all afternoon and I'm tired," I warned him.

"There is. I'm in need of your services."

"Call a hooker. I'm spoken for," I snapped.

"Not those services!" he objected. "I need your criminal mastermind. I want to follow Hikaru and Lily on their date and I know that Karsyn-sempai and Kyoya-sempai would be totally against it and we'll get into trouble if they find out. I was hoping that you and Marx-sempai would come along instead. You guys are good at this type of thing."

I sighed, letting my head drop onto my pillow. I had planned on following the date anyway and getting Honey to sit still for that long was out of the question and Takeshi probably wouldn't enjoy going either. Kaoru had a point about Karsyn and Kyoya, as well.

"Okay. I'm in. I'll get Marx to follow along too. You know where they're going for their date?" I asked.

"Ya. A corner bistro for lunch and then to the movies to see a special showing of Hayao Miyuzaki's _Howl's Moving Castle _because Lily loves that movie," he said.

"The movies will be easy but the corner bistro will involve more tact. Okay. We'll spy. See you tomorrow. Call me again this late, for any reason and I will crucify you on your front lawn. Capeche?" I asked.

He gulped."Yes ma'am. Sorry Tailyr-sempai." He hung up.

"Are you ready?" I asked Kaoru, sounding bored. We were at his house, after Lily and Hikaru had left for their date. He was getting ready to go.

"Yeah," he said. He stepped out of his bathroom, wearing all black, face mask included.

Marx and I exchanged a look and started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Not to sound lame, because we all know how much I love a good crime, but we aren't robbing the place. Put on some normal clothes. I haven't gotten arrested here and I'd like to keep it that way. We've got to be discreet."

"Oh. Right." He quickly changed into normal clothes. "I still think we need cool nicknames! Code names because we're spies."

"You're so right!" Marx agreed. "I'm-"

"Accidental Rapist," I interrupted. "That's you."

We all laughed.

"I was thinking more like, Captain Badass."

"Absolutely not. Captain Asshole maybe but there's nothing badass about you," I said. "So Captain Accidental Rapist it is."

Marx stuck his tongue out at me.

"Can I be Master Double?" Kaoru asked.

"What?"

"There's two of me. I want to be Master Double!"

I rolled my eyes. "What ever," I said.

"What about your name?"

"Miss Bi-" Marx began but I punched him in the stomach before he could finish.

"I'm going to be Boss and that's it. Boss and her merry band of freaking retarded weirdos," I said. "Let's go before we miss something good."

We went to the corner bistro and took a table in the far back corner, where we could see them and they wouldn't see us. I notice a group acting a little fishy and nearly dropped my cup of soda.

"Tamaki!" I hissed a little too loud and high pitched but it got the blonde's attention really fast. He turned to look at me, his eyes growing wide.

"Tai-chan!" Honey called, loudly, running over to me.

"Shh!" I said, covering his mouth, looking to see if Lily or Hikaru had heard him. No. Didn't seem like it. "What are you doing here? What are you wearing?"

"A disguise! It's really good huh?" he said proudly.

I sighed. He was wearing some brightly colored, flamboyant shirt and khakis with a gray, sideways mustache and a hat that resembled a sombrero. "Not really Honey," I said.

Takeshi came over. He wasn't dressed too ridiculously. He actually wore normal clothes, sunglasses and a baseball cap. Apparently he did learn a thing or two from me. I was quite proud. "Ah," he said, bending low to kiss me.

"Hey baby," I said, kissing him. "Did Tamaki rope you guys into this?"

"I didn't rope anyone into anything!" Tamaki denied. "They agreed to help me spy on the devil twin and the precious little flower he's taking on a date! I don't want him to try to do something lecherous!"

"My brother isn't lecherous!" Kaoru said.

Oh geez. This was getting out of hand and we were going to get caught if they got any louder. That was a situation that even I wouldn't be able to talk our way out of.

"Pipe down, idiots," Karsyn's voice came. Everyone froze and looked. There was the devil couple themsevles. The last people we wanted to know about our separate covert spy ninja missions. "You're beginning to cause a commotion."

"Perhaps we should move our conversation outside," Kyoya suggested. "People are starting to pay attention."

We hurried out of the bistro. In the alley next to it, Karsyn let us have it.

"I expected this from Kaoru and Tamaki and I can almost fathom Marx and Honey but the rest of you, I didn't think you'd stoop to spying on Hikaru and Lily's date! They're big kids. They'll be fine on their own," Karsyn scolded.

"Tamaki-sempai made me come. He kidnapped me from my house this morning," Haruhi said.

"Then you're forgiven Haruhi," she said. "And the rest of you?"

"Uh," I began.

"I asked her come Karsyn-sempai," Kaoru said apologetically. "I didn't want to follow Hikaru on my own and I knew that Tailyr-sempai would be good at it."

Karsyn looked at Takeshi, waiting for his excuse to be in this situation.

"I made Takeshi come with me," Honey said. "We didn't tell Tai-chan we were coming because we didn't want her to get into trouble."

"Hey, wait a second," I said. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"What makes you think we're not on a date?"

"Because that would be one hell of a coincidence."

"Actually, Tailyr-sempai," Kyoya said. "We knew that you guys would try to follow them, whether or not you actually let it slip. So, Karsyn called Lily last night and asked if she knew what their plans for the date were. Of course, Kaoru would know already and Tamaki has probably been following them since they left Lily's house. After Karsyn found out the locations, we came and waited. It didn't take us long."

"We're not as dumb as you seem to think," Karsyn said. "Don't you guys dare do anything to mess this date up. It's best we all go home."

"No way!" Kaoru objected. "I have to watch!"

"I have to protect my precious Lily flower!" Tamaki pleaded, semi-hysterical.

"You do realize she's not actually not your precious anything?" I asked.

"Can we please follow them, Kar-chan?" Honey asked, giving her the doe eyes. Karsyn might have been mean and strict but she was a total sucker for the the big eyes. It was perfect. I could have kissed Honey at that moment. He was brilliant.

Karsyn started, obviously trying to resist the power of the Lolita's cuteness but it was an impossible battle. She caved with a heavy sigh. "Fine. But we have to be super quiet and you are to never ever let Lily know that we followed them – or that I agreed to let you do it."

It was agreed. We went on ahead to the movie theater and waited for them to buy tickets. We all bought ours and sat four or five rows back, in different spots, so that we could watch them.

-Karsyn-

"This would be a nice date, if we weren't having to watch idiots," Kyoya said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "Yeah. A bistro for lunch then an animated movie. Hikaru is really good at planning dates," I agreed. "I wish you were that good."

He chuckled. "That hurts," he said. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Look."

I turned my head to see Hikaru going in to kiss Lily. _If there is a god, no one but Kyoya and I are watching this. _I looked around. Tamaki had seen it. He went drama king about it. He was already up and heading toward the isle.

Kyoya and I jumped up but it was too late, Kaoru had jumped four rows and tackled the host club king.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tamaki yelled, trying to kick Kaoru off.

Marx was the next closest one but Tamaki's flailing limbs hit him a little south of the belt and he collapsed to the ground in tears. Takeshi and Honey got there, Tailyr right behind them, who was laughing at Marx.

"Mori-sempai? Tailyr?" Lily yelled. She was on her knees in the seat, turned around to see what the commotion was.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru cried.

"Duck!" I told Kyoya, pulling him to the floor with me. "We can handle the clean up. Let's not become apart of the catastrophe."

"Good idea."

-Tailyr-

Everything went hilariously to hell in a hand basket in a few seconds. Best moment of my life. Totally worth being escorted out and being scolded by Lily for a full thirty minutes later at home. Kyoya and Karsyn, who didn't get caught, managed to talk the theater owner out of banning all of us for life.

That night, I was hanging out in Marx's room, listening him whine over his injured manhood. He was still holding ice on it.

"He didn't hit you that hard," I told him. "You're being a baby, brother."

"No way. I'm never going to be able to have children now!"

"That might be a good thing," Karsyn said.

**This was a long one. Haha. I felt like I owed you one since I've taken so long to post anything of relevance. Um... make sure to review and you all need to get onto youtube and look up Justin Robinett and Michael Henry. They will change your lives.**

**That is all.**


	21. Chapter 19: Near Death Experiences

**Me: It's so cold here. This chapter is perfect for this time of year.**

**Karson27: Really now? It's winter.**

**Me: That's why! *bursts into song**

**Karson27: Sorry everyone. She forgot her medication this morning. Please read on.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

It was Golden Week, which was the Japanese equivalent of Spring Break. We were all excited about going to the beach for the vacation.

"This is going to be so fun!" Tailyr said, wiggling in her seat. We were on the private jet heading to the Bahamas. Tailyr was about to wiggle right out of the seat. With all the energy she had at the moment, she probably could've ran across the water the whole way there. "I'm so excited."

"I can see that," I said, reading my book. I was just as excited as she was but I was more controlled about it.

"I can't wait to go body surfing!" Honey said, running up and jumping into Tailyr's lap. "It'll be so fun! Have you ever went body surfing before Tai-chan?"

"Once," she said. "I once went on a trip to Myrtle Beach when I was in the eighth grade. It was fun. I worked my butt off to afford to go but I managed to get the money. One of the chaperones taught all of us how to body surf."

"What about you Kar-chan?" he asked.

"I don't know how. I haven't been the beach since I was really little."

"Can we wake board?" Marx asked. "I'm the boss at that."

"Our family has a ski boat that they'll let us use," Hikaru said.

"We wake board and water ski all the time," Kaoru told him.

"Tailyr, no. I see that look on your face. You're not wake boarding," I said. The little blondes face fell.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, you're the most unlucky and uncoordinated person I've met. You'll crash, bust your head open and get eaten by a shark. I don't want blood to get on their life jacket. Besides, you're not cleared to do extreme sports yet. I said no. End of story."

She looked pleadingly at me and then at Mori. That wouldn't work. I'd already talked to him. He was on my side on this little subject. Tailyr puffed her cheeks out and stood up, leaning over the seats.

"Kyoya! Make Karsyn let me go wake boarding!" she said, patting his forehead repeatedly. "Please! I'll be okay! I promise!"

"This is Karsyn's decision, Tailyr-sempai," he said, waving her hand away gently. "I have nothing to do with it. I can't change her mind anyway."

The rest of the flight, Tailyr sulked about not getting to be stupid. At least until Takeshi gave her a soda and she was fine after that.

-Tailyr-

The Bahamas were gorgeous and blessedly warm. I couldn't wait to go swimming. We dumped our bags off at the hotel and changed to go swimming instantly. Honey and I ran ahead of everyone, the sand burning our bare feet. I front flipped into the waves. I sat up and got smashed by another wave. I rolled a little towards shore, laughing.

Takeshi helped me up. I grinned at him. I noticed some cliffs a little ways from where we were swimming.

"I want to jump off of those too!" I said, noticing some other people jumping off of them and pointing wildly while pulling on my large boyfriend's arm.

He looked at me, obviously a little unsure of whether or not he wanted to face Karsyn's wrath. He shouldn't have been son scared of her. It was me that he didn't want to make angry.

"C'mon!" I said, pulling him toward the cliffs with a little more force. "It'll be fun. Let's go!"

"Where are you going?" Marx asked.

"The cliffs. We're going to jump. Just like we do at Norfork. Wanna come?"

"Of course!" he said happily.

With that, we headed off to the cliffs. The twins followed. Half way up, Karsyn and Lily spotted us.

"Crap," I said. "Marx go! Code Hurry the eff up!"

"Got it!" he called back, scrambling as fast as he could up the cliff side.

I urged the twins to move quicker and lost my footing on the slippery slope but Takeshi caught me. I gripped his hand and continued up. Karsyn, Lily, and Kyoya were gaining on us pretty quickly. Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi were watching from below.

"Marx Austyn Vowell!" Karsyn scolded. "Don't you dare jump off that cliff!"

Marx stuck his tongue out and jumped.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Lily yelled. "Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"I'll pay for this later brother," Hikaru said, his voice slightly fearful.

"You can sleep in my bed," Kaoru agreed his tone matching his brothers. They jumped.

"C'mon Takeshi!" I squealed. I pulled him with me as I jumped. It was every bit of a blast as I thought it would be.

Hitting the water felt amazing and we swam back to shore. I led the way up the cliff again, back to where our angry friends were waiting.

"Tailyr? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah."

She gave me an irritated look, apparently not thrilled with my smart aleck comment. I shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was.

"You didn't even know what was down there. You didn't know how deep the water was! You could've been hurt!"

"I saw a few other people jumping so I knew it was cool. Stop being so spastic about it Kar." I told her, rolling my eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't keep bossing me around all the time. I'm not hurt. It's safe. What's the big deal?"

She growled. "You're an idiot and you are a little kid. You act just like one."

"It's totally safe. Stop panicking."

Her face flushed.

I reached out to pat her shoulder. She stepped back away and fell off the edge. I screamed.

-Karsyn-

There was a split second between me withdrawing from Tailyr's reassuring pat and me plummeting to the ocean where I realized what was going to happen. I was going to be going off the edge of that cliff, like it or not.

I landed, mostly on my back, getting all the breath knocked out of me. I swallowed a whole bunch of water but that was okay. I couldn't panic. I knew how to swim, though I wasn't as strong of a swimmer as my friends. No biggie.

Not true.

I couldn't swim up. I couldn't reach the surface and I was being jerked around. I scraped against the coral. My lungs began to protest the lack of air and my vision started going black. I saw a figure swimming toward me as I slipped under the blackness.

. . .

I awoke in a hospital. My chest was burning, every breath feeling like fire in my lungs. My left leg hurt, the left side of my head, and my whole left shoulder-arm-back area. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the bandages tug at the skin.

"Karsyn?" it was Kyoya. I looked over at him. He was still wearing his swimming trunks and a tee shirt. "How do you feel?"

I sat up. "Been worse. How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A couple of hours. You nearly drowned." He sighed.

I took his hand. "But I didn't. It's okay. I would've been dead if you hadn't jumped in and saved me."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"It's hard to explain. For a while, I wasn't completely unconscious. I was only half asleep but I wasn't there. I heard everyone screaming when you carried me out of the water and you screaming at the paramedics when you thought they weren't working fast enough."

He smiled sheepishly. The doctor came in.

"Ah. She's awake. How do you feel sweetheart?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Well, let me look you over and then you can leave."

He checked my vitals and made sure that I wasn't going to fall apart or slip into a coma. Then Kyoya and I left.

"How's Tailyr?" I asked because I knew how the girl worked. She was probably beating herself up about the whole thing.

"The last update I got from Honey-sempai is that she's barricaded herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out or let anyone in. Even Mori-sempai."

"Wow. Well, I'll handle it as soon as I get there."

-Tailyr-

Karsyn was right. As usual. I was just a little kid. An idiot. I was just an accident. An affliction to those around me. I always got people hurt.

There was a knock at the door. It was the first one that had came in nearly thirty minutes. I'd pretty much made it clear that I didn't want to be around anyone.

"Go away," I snapped. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Open the door you little brat," came Karsyn's voice.

"No way. You're going to yell at me."

"No I'm not."

"You're lying."

She sighed. "Open the door I'll call the hotel manager to have him open the door for you."

"Do it."

"Tailyr," she said exasperatedly. "C'mon kid. Don't be a punk. Open the damn door."

I sighed and got up out of the bathtub. I'd chosen the bathtub to sit in because I used to hide in the bathtub a lot as a little kid. It was small and I could make a bed in it and feel safe. It didn't change as I grew up. I'd even brought a pillow, blanket, and my teddy bear in with me. I opened the door.

"Were you planning on camping out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a coping mechanism," I said passively. "I'm sorry..."

"For?"

"Causing you to fall off a cliff! You nearly drowned idiot!" I cried.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention and I was mad at you. It's no big deal. I'm going to live."

"But-"

She reached out and smacked me on the top of the head. "Stop arguing with me and get over it. We've got another five days here. You can't waste it all sulking in here."

I smirked at her. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

**Slow dancing in a burning room! Lol. I'm listening to Justin Robinett and Michael Henry's version of it. Very good! **

**Anyway, make sure you review! I'm posting this on my eighteenth birthday. Aren't I cool? And I'm thinking of posting a Bey Blade Metal Masters story up. Yay or Nay?**


	22. Chapter 20: Date with Destiny

**Me: Chapter Twenty!  
****  
Karson27: She's really high right now. It's late for her.**

Me: Just make sure you review. THat's all.

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

"Karsyn-sempai, I require your and Kyoya-sempai's assistance." Haruhi said, being unusually formal, coming up to me in the Host Club lounge.

"With what?" I asked never taking my eyes off my math homework.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Tamaki asked me out on a date," she said fidgeting. "And our date's on Saturday."

"Yeah I know and I can't wait to hear all the details," I told her, still focusing on my work.

"About that," she said slowly. "I want you to spy on us."

Now I stopped working completely. I glanced at Kyoya, who also stopped what he was doing. "You want me and Kyoya to spy on your date with Tamaki?" I asked incredulous, not sure that I heard her properly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To hopefully stop him from acting like too idiotic and to prevent-"

"The others from acting like escaped mental patients." I interrupted, seeing where she was going with it.

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes but it was tradition to spy on the first date of any member of the host club. Except for Marx – he had to many first dates. "When, where, and what time?" I asked.

-Tailyr-

"Does everyone understand the plan? We do this quietly and covertly and we do not, under any circumstances, get caught by Karsyn," I said pacing back and forth in front of my friends.

"And in case we do?" Kaoru asked, sounding more than a little nervous. Probably having flash backs from the last time.

I looked at him. "In that case, you claim you acted alone and die. You squeal and you'll wish you hadn't," I warned him dangerously. I hated nothing more than snitches. "Getting caught means death. Anyone want to back out now?"

"Actually," Marx said beginning to get up and leave.

I grabbed his shirt and forced him down. "Too damn bad. You're staying," I told him.

"But!" he objected."I don't wanna die!"

"Perhaps when you make secret plans you shouldn't yell them out loud," came a new voice from the doorway.

"Great Karsyn caught us!" Hikaru wailed hysterically. "Now we're all going to die!"

Honey yelled and jumped into Takeshi's arms.

"Since when does Karsyn have a man's voice?" Marx shot at him.

"Uh," Hikaru said. Where was Lily when I needed her to hit her boyfriend upside the head?

"What do you want Kyoya?" I asked, annoyed.

Kyoya smirked at me and I glared. Just because I thought he was perfect for my best friend didn't mean that I actually liked the guy. He was still a shady douche bag and I had a feeling that we were about to start hating each other a little more. "C'mon," I told him impatiently. "Are you going to tell Karsyn or what?"

"I won't for a price," he said slyly with that stupid devil glare thing with his glasses.

"Name it," I said slowly the words tasting like sour lemons on my tongue.

"You and Karsyn have always planned to go see Green Day together, correct?"

"Yeah, they're one of our favorite bands."

"Yes well I've arranged for a concert and I wish to take Karsyn without you two." He said glaring at me and Marx.

"Kiss my ass!" I snapped. "You're lucky I don't kill you for saying something like that! We've always planned to do this together! Get the fuck out."

"Very well then I'll be sure to tell Karsyn," Kyoya said starting to leave.

"Deal!" Marx yelled, grabbing me.

"No deal!" I yelled at him, shoving my brother off. "Name something else."

"Then cancel your ridiculous camping trip that you three have planned for once you get back to the states," Kyoya shot back, his eyes going full devil man mode.

"That's the only time I'm going back to the states! It's only three days and then I'm coming back to Japan! What in the hell is your problem with Karsyn hanging out with us?" I screamed, struggling harder against Marx's hold.

"I have nothing against either of you. I just find a camping trip ridiculous," he said, sounding a little defensive.

"It's Karsyn's choice whether or not she wants to go on the trip. No matter how stupid you think it is," I told him. Something about his answer wasn't sitting with me right. Then it hit me. "You're jealous of Marx aren't you?" I accused.

"Of course not. That's completely idiotic," Kyoya said.

I sighed. He was. What an idiot. "Whatever Kyoya. We'll cancel our 'ridiculous camping trip'," I said crossing my fingers behind my back. I had no intention of missing out on this trip. Not for anything in the world.

Kyoya smirked at me victoriously.

I ground my teeth together. He pissed me off so much. "Get out of here. Before my patience finally runs out and I do something that I won't regret," I said giving him a look. Not even Takeshi would've been able to stop me once I finally let Kyoya have it. I was sick of him already.

"Very well then," he said leaving.

I faced Marx after Kyoya left, my eyes narrowing angrily. "Why couldn't you just let Kyoya keep on believing that you and Karsyn can't stand each other, huh?"

"Because we got better at tolerating each other while we were in America and forced to be friends."

"Well Marx, you realize that I'm going to be in America for three days – the three days we were supposed to be going on the camping trip. It's our last trip for just us as friends and now, we have to lie to Kyoya and trick Karsyn. Damn."

"Yeah but we lie to Kyoya all the time, mostly Karsyn though, but still we all lie to Kyoya," he said nonchalant.

"It's not easy to lie to Kyoya-semapi," Kaoru commented.

"Tell us about it," I agreed. "But you do realize how hard it's going to be to keep Kyoya's mouth shut and trick Karsyn? I'm good but not that good. I mean, as much as it pains me to say it, I'm not the almighty god of crimes and lying – though I'm so close it scares me sometimes."

Marx rolled his eyes. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, let's get back to planning."

-Karsyn-

"Did they buy it?" I asked as Kyoya came back into the den.

"Of course," he said, sitting next to me.

"Fantastic."

-Tailyr-

The spying was going well so far and everyone was being quiet like I told them too. The best part was that there was no Karsyn in sight, but if I had to watch Tamaki act like a little girl one more time I was going to kill him.

This is pathetic," Kaoru complained, shifting to lean his back against the low wall we'd been hiding behind. "I thought Hikaru was bad on a date..."

"Hey," Hikaru complained.

"It is kinda sad isn't it?" I asked, ignoring Hikaru's objections. It was true. For hosts, both idiots were lousy with girls they actually liked.

"This'll be a great story to tell their children one day," Marx said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed. "Alright. Let's head back to our house and wait them out. Tamaki will end up calling someone and Haruhi will most likely call Karsyn. We'll get the info on the date somehow."

"Yeah. Let's go," Honey agreed. "It's almost my nap time." He yawned, rubbing his big doe eyes.

"Let's haul ass," I agreed hastily, picking him up. "C'mon."

-Karsyn-

"Oh, you're back. Get bored spying on Tamaki and Haruhi's date?" I mused not looking up from my Pride and Prejudice book.

"You!" Tailyr shouted at Kyoya, her blue eyes lighting with fire. "We had a deal, I had to give up my camping trip! I'm going to kick your ass!" she screamed starting to sprint toward him but Mori grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of the ground.

Kyoya didn't flinch, not in a big way at least. He was tensed to dodge though, just in case the little animal got free of her zoo keeper.

"Tailyr! I already knew you were going to spy on them! That's why Haruhi asked me to spy on their date and instead of wasting my time doing that I came up with the idea that I would have Kyoya catch you guys on planning your spy adventure and promise not to tell me and to insure that you would all behave yourselves while you spied on the date." I explained.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"But you!" the little blond screamed said pointing to Kyoya. She looked at me and nodded. "Good one Karsyn you win this round."

"Thank you," I said smirking. "Now what was this about giving up the camping trip," I said glaring at Kyoya.

-Tailyr-

"He made me swear to give up the camping trip so he would keep his mouth shut! I'm going to kill him!" I said struggling to get free from Takeshi. He had a tight grip on my waist and he was keeping me from touching the ground. Damn him for being so good.

"I sincerely hope you were kidding Kyoya. I've been looking forward to this camping trip for the past year."

Kyoya looked at her slightly blank but mostly sheepish.

"He wasn't! Eat that devil man! That will teach you! I hope she leaves you again! I thought you were good for her! Maybe I was wr-" Takeshi covered my mouth. I continued to scream obscenities and death threats around his fingers. I couldn't draw in enough oxygen. Little stars danced across my eyes and I passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, laying comfortably. Except for the glare I was getting from Takeshi. "What?" Don't tell me she got back with him."

HE glared at me a little harder.

C'mon Takeshi tell me!" I whined, sitting up and tugging at his arm.

"He apologized," flatly, not looking at me.

"And she accept it didn't she? Damn," I groaned. "I hate him so much some times."

Takeshi finally looked at me and patted my knee cap. I looked at him. He kissed my forehead.

"You'll get used to him." he said.

**Beeeeedddd Timeeee. Late night. Late posting. Haha.**


	23. Chapter 21: Bad Luck Follows Us

**Me: They've come such a long way.**

**Karson27: And they still have a ways to go don't they?**

**Me: Yeah. I'll save the nostalgic speech for the last chapter.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

It was really freakishly early, like three o'clock in the morning but I hadn't went to sleep so I guess it was late? I wasn't really sure. All I knew was I was craving some some crust cookie from the gas station about a block and a half away.

"Where are you going?" Marx asked as I walked by his room. He was up playing Modern Warfare Three which wasn't really due to come out until a year later but the headmaster knew that he really liked the game and got him a beta version. He hadn't slept since.

"To that station down the way," I said. "They have cookies there that taste like the crust of pies and stuff. It's the only place I can ever find them and I have a really bad craving for them."

"You're not going alone," he said, pausing the game for the first time. He was serious about this. He hadn't paused that game since he got it. His room looked like a grave yard of McDonald bags, pizza boxes, and Mountain Dew bottles. He kicked some of it out of the way, grabbed his shoes and a jacket.

"Let's go," he said. "I'm not letting my little sister walk around this late all by herself."

I sighed. "For one thing Marx, I'm eight months older than you are and for another thing, I've made this trip a million times by myself. It was almost an every night thing before I got sick and you guys came back. I just randomly got the urge to go get some."

"And I have the urge to go with you."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

We left the mansion and started walking. The neighborhood that the headmaster lived in was really nice of course for about the first block but after that, things got a little more close to home. It was a bad place and I always felt safe walking around alone there but it wasn't like it was fully of uppity rich people or something. It was a pretty average place.

We were just down the street from the gas station and I noticed a group of tough looking guys hanging around. I instantly tensed and grew weary of them. I'd never seen them before but they sure didn't look like the type to actually live in the area. There were four of them all together and they may have been a few years older than us.

"Hey," they said blocking our path.

"We don't want any trouble boys," Marx said, shifting a little to stand in front of me.

"Give us your money and you won't have any trouble," the leader said.

"That's not going to happen," I said, mostly because we didn't even have cash. Just the headmaster's gold card. He'd gotten one for each of us. I had a feeling they wouldn't do to well with it. "C'mon Marx. Let's leave these jokers alone."

I tried to pass them but one grabbed me and slammed me back to the ground, making me land on my but hard.

"Tailyr!" Marx cried, looking at me horrified.

I ground my teeth and stood, very calmly. I dusted dirt off of myself and stepped toward the guy that had thrown me. "We said we didn't want NO TROUBLE!" I screamed, rocketing a fist out, slugging the man in the side of the head, sending him sideways. I kicked his legs out making him fall.

It was a free for all after that. The four of them against the two of us. I took a lot of hits until I heard Marx cry out. I turned, barely dodging a hit as I did, to see my brother on the ground. Blood spurted from between his fingers and I looked up. One guy was grinning, holding a knife. Our eyes connected and then everything went red. And white.

_I have to protect him. I'll kill them for hurting my brother. I won't lose someone else!_ The thoughts cycled through my head over and over.

Finally, the spinning stopped and the would be muggers were running. Marx was on the ground, holding his face and groaning. I pulled my jacket off and handed it too him. "Press that on your face. I'm going to call an ambulance."

Marx obeyed and I pulled out my cell phone. I called 911.

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Some thugs tried to mug my brother and I and they pulled a knife. They cut his face. I need an ambulance," I said breathlessly.

"Where are you ma'am?"

"Down the road from the gas station on the corner of 94th and Iwasu Avenue," I said. "Please hurry. He's bleeding a lot."

"Help is on the way. Do you want me to stay on the line with you until they get there?"

"No." I hung up. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and took us to the hospital. I had to stay in the waiting room while they took Marx away to tend to his face. I paced around for a while, debating on what to do. I decided that my best bet would be to call the headmaster so he would come get us.

I walked outside and sat on the sidewalk.

"Hello?" the headmaster groaned, yawning a little.

"Headmaster?" I said.

"Tailyr? What's wrong? What time is it?" he asked.

"Um, Marx and I went for a cookie run. On the way there we got jumped. One of the muggers pulled a knife and they cut his face. We're at the hospital right now. It doesn't seem too serious but we need someone to come get us."

"I'll be right there. Is Karsyn with you?"

"No and please don't wake her. She'll yell at us," I said. "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Very well," he said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

I hung up and went back inside. The nurse had me fill in some information about Marx and then he was released a couple minutes afterward. There was a big white bandage across his cheek and he looked a little fuzzy.

"There's ten stitches altogether," the doctor told me. "You have to keep them dry and clean, you know the usual stuff. He'll be alright and in a week, you can take them out."

"Okay. Thank you," I said as the headmaster walked through the door.

"Marx, Tailyr," he said sounding relieved. He looked a little disheveled and tired but other than that, he was presentable, wearing a pair of suit jeans and a button up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Headmaster," I answered. "Marx is going to be okay too."

"Good. Let's go home."

-Karsyn-

I didn't see Tailyr or Marx before I left. I was going to spend the day with Kyoya so I was up a little earlier than usual. I thought that they may have still been up playing video games, especially Marx but it was all silent when I crept by their bedrooms.

Kyoya came to pick me up and we were going to his house. His father was away on a business trip so it was just going to be us. I got in his limo and he handed me something.

"Why are you giving me a wad of cash, Kyoya? Last time I checked I wasn't a stripper and you weren't a pimp," I said skeptically, inspecting the money.

"I'm giving it to you in case you get mugged, Karsyn," he answered flatly.

"You're giving me money in case I get mugged? There's a better chance I'll spend the money on some bauble before I gave it to muggers, thugs, bears, lions, oh my! You get the point right?"

"Yes but it never hurts to be cautious."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. He worried about the weirdest things.

-Tailyr-

Karsyn was gone for most of the day, which was a little longer with my life. I had to think of a good way to explain why Marx and I were out so late and why we just happened to get mugged in one of the safest areas in Japan.

"Tailyr, you won't believe what Kyoya did today," she said coming in from her date.

"What?" I asked, plopping myself on her bed, holding my teddy bear on my lap.

"He gave me a wad of cash for 'just in case I get mugged'."

All color drained from my face. Of course Kyoya did. Of course he knew about it all. It was his hospital and he could get any information that he wanted. Karsyn looked at me and read all of my features. She stopped what she was doing.

"You know why he did that, don't you?" she asked.

I jumped up and headed for the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said failing at nonchalance. I left her room and she followed me.

"You better tell me Tailyr," she warned.

I turned to face her once we were in the hallway, glancing every direction for my exit options. I could always jump over the banister if all else failed. I had a couple escape routes and as I long as I could hide from her long enough to have Takeshi come get me I'd make it out of the whole thing alive.

"Tailyr! Any idea what we're going to tell Karsyn when she asks about the giant bandage on the side of my cheek? Personally, I think we should go with the whole I was defending your honor thing," Marx said walking out of his room and into the hallway.

"Really now?" Karsyn asked, hands on her hips ready to lecture us. "Now why would you have to defend Tailyr's honor in the first place? Could Mori not have done that?" 

"Well, you see um,."Marx hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at me for answers.

"Tailyr, Marx," The headmaster's voice came over the intercom. "Karsyn will be back soon I think it would be a wise idea to collaborate our stories about the mugging."

I slapped myself in the forehead as Karsyn walked to the panel on the side of the wall and calmly said in her pissed off Karsyn-y voice. "What mugging Headmaster Suoh?"

"Uh," the headmaster said. "No hablo ingles." Then he hung up.

Karsyn turned to face me. I stared at her. "RUN MARX!" I screamed, starting to dash past her but she managed to grab the back of my shirt and stop me.

"Tailyr!" she demanded.

"Marx and I got mugged on a sugar run last night. He got stitches!" I wiggled free and Marx and I took off at a dead sprint to anywhere but right there. Karsyn started screaming threats at us.

Ten minutes later, after barricading ourselves inside the den, I got a phone call from my boyfriend.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"About what babe?" I asked.

"You were mugged. You could've been hurt."

"Curse you Karsyn!"

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! It's been a full year since I started writing stories on fanfiction. I'm not sure how accomplished I've been but I'm extremely happy with all the feed back and favorites I've got. Thank you very much!**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 22: Lost In This Moment With You

**Me: It's almost over. I think I might cry.**

**Karson27: Why?**

**Me: Because. It's been almost a year since the very first chapter of The Ouran Boys Took Over My School. Look how far they've come.**

**Karson27: Now you're getting nostalgic?**

**Me: I'm allowed to!**

**Karson27: Not until we finish!**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

"Do you want to go to New Zeland with me this weekend?" Takeshi's question came out of the blue.

"Do you have a tournament or something there this weekend?" I asked. That was usually the only reason we traveled internationally. Either he and Honey would have a tournament or Satoshi and Yasuchika did.

He shook his head. "It's just going to be us," he said. "Is that okay?"

I nodded, smiling at the thought of a weekend just us. No host club to interrupt our alone time. Nothing crazy happening or going on. A normal quiet weekend. It was weird how alluring that was. It was still weird that Takeshi was even suggesting it though.

He kissed my forehead and smiled. "We leave at four o'clock, Friday, after school."

"Okay. I'll see you later then? You're late for Kendo practice."

He chuckled, kissed me and left. I got up out of bed and headed to Karsyn's room. Takeshi had come over to hang out for a little while before he had to go to practice. Karsyn was in the next room doing homework with Kyoya. I went right in and jumped onto the bed, landing on my feet.

"What are you doing?" Karsyn asked, sounding a little annoyed as I stepped over her.

"Takeshi just asked me to go to New Zeland with him for the weekend," I said thoughtfully, plopping next to her.

"That's nice," she said sounding generally uninterested. "Does he have a tournament there?"

"No. It's just going to be us this weekend. Honey isn't going either or his parents. Just us," I told her. "It's a little weird that he asked. He's never done this before. It's weird."

"Are you scared?" she challenged, giving me a look.

"Of course not but that doesn't make it less weird."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Kyoya hadn't even looked at me the whole time but he wore a pretty knowing smirk. Was the whole world going crazy?

"Well, have fun and don't forget your medicine," she said.

New Zeland was every bit as gorgeous as I thought it was. Takeshi had rented a nice suite for us to stay in, right in the middle of the beach, nothing but sandy shore and crystal ocean in front of us.

"It's so pretty!" I said staring out across the ocean from the balcony.

Takeshi came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. He kissed my head. "Ah," he said. "You wanna go down the beach? For a walk?"

"Sounds amazing," I smiled.

I pull off my traveling clothes, sweat pants and a tee shirt, to something that Karsyn suggested I wear. A pair of shorts, with little rips, and a cute, Skillet tee shirt. I decided not to wear any shoes, but brought a pair with me just in case I needed them.

We walked to the beach, hand in hand. Takeshi was acting a little nervous, his palms were sweating. What a spaz.

All of a sudden, he stopped walking and stood in front of me. He took both of my hands in his. I gave him a weird look. He kissed me.

"You're being really shady today baby," I told him. "What's up?"

He smiled and got down on one knee. "Tailyr," he said. "I love you more than anything and I never want to lose you. Will you please marry me?"

My jaw hit the floor and my heart started thumping against the inside of my chest, like it wanted to escape. He pulled out the ring and I thought I was going to faint. A grin broke out across my face. "Hell yes!" I cried, tackling him in a hug.

He chuckled and kissed me. I helped him slip the shiny gold and diamond band over my left ring finger. I couldn't pull the grin off of my face.

-Karsyn-

Kyoya and I decided to use the lack of homework and Tailyr being thousands miles of way to go on a nice date ourselves. The host club wouldn't be following us and it was very nice and blessedly quiet.

"You are aware the only reason Tailyr and Mori went by themselves this weekend is because Mori planned on proposing to Tailyr tonight?" Kyoya asked, when I went to take a bite of my salad.

"What do you mean by planned?" I choked, nearly spitting my food out.

"It's one minute after the time he planned to propose," he informed me.

I instantly took my phone out of my pocket and started dialing.

-Tailyr-

I was still celebrating. It hadn't even been a full minute. I was still kissing my future husband when my phone started ringing. We broke apart and Takeshi grinned at me, nodding for me to go ahead and answer, knowing it was Karsyn's ring tone.

"Hello?" I said, giggling.

"YOU HAD BETTER BEEN ABOUT TO CALL ME!" she squeaked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Kyoya of course. He's such a stalker sometimes but I'm glad right now," she said. "How did he ask?"

"Took me to the beach. It was just like a movie!" I said happily.

"We have to start planning as soon as you get back. Got it?"

"Yep! I'll see you in a couple days."

"Bye Tailyr. Tell Mori I said congratulations."

"I will. Thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone and grinned at Takeshi. He grinned back.

We played around at the beach for a little while longer and then headed back to the hotel.

"Don't forget your medication," Takeshi said. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." It was kind of late and traveling, even if you really didn't do anything, was tiring but I was still super pumped from the days events. I took my medication and Takeshi took a shower.

After he got out, I showered myself. I pulled on boy cut boxers and a Black Veil Brides tee shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair. I needed a good haircut and had whined to Takeshi about it. As usual, he told me to do what ever I wanted. I hadn't got it cut because I hadn't had time but I was debating about it as soon as I got back.

Takeshi smiled, as I came in from the bathroom. I didn't look all that fantastic. Really for bed sure but that was about it. My meds had time to worm their way into my system, and I was feeling really woozy. I laid in bed next to him, with my teddy bear. I suddenly had a thought.

I sat up, causing Takeshi to start a little. I was weird when I wasn't under the influence but my sleeping medication made me four times as weird and sometimes a little dangerous to myself. I wasn't so messed up yet but, like everyone else, he had a preventative method. As long as he or whoever I was with could get me to lay down after I took my medicine, I'd be fine because I would fall asleep. The trick was making sure I didn't get distracted.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as I got off of the bed.

"Putting this away," I told him, setting my bear on my bag. I crawled back into bed. "I want to cuddle with you tonight."

He smiled, pulling me into his arms. He gave me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, laying my head on his chest.

_Yeah, _I thought. _I could lay here like this forever._

**How squee is that? Haha. I had to do it. Just a couple more chapters and it's all over. I want to thank everyone for their support. STICK IT OUT JUST A LITTLE LONGER! WE'RE ALMOST DONE!**

**Here's what I KNOW is going to happen after I finish the last chapter of Payback:**

**There will be one chapter for Tailyr, one chapter for Karsyn, and one for Marx in a flash series which has yet to be titled to explain what happens right after they leave Ouran High.**

**A spin off series for the OBTOMS and Payback will be posted. It'll be full off misadventures and other things that either didn't fit in the story or got tossed out or just a random one-shot for it.**

**That's the plan for now anyway. Thank you for reading this far. KEEP UP REVIEWING!**

p.s. I'm going to be starting a couple new fanfictions. One will be for the games Uncharted and the other will be a Bey Blade Metal Masters.


	25. Chapter 23: Lets Make This Count

**Karson27: Okay so, we have a special offer.**

**Me: That's right. It's for everyone who regularly reviews and has favorited/alerted on our stories.**

**Karson27: When we do our one-shot series, you'll be allowed to suggest topics. **

**Me: Anything from short cuteness to full blown lemons! Have fun and enjoy this chapter!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

School was winding down and graduation was fast approaching. Graduation announcements were sent out. Gowns were fitted and travel plans were made. It seemed like the day came faster than I realized. It was almost breath taking.

Walking across the stage, thousands of images flashed through my mind. It didn't seem real, almost like my body was moving by itself and I was just watching. My eyes went out to the crowd, meeting the eyes of my friends who weren't graduating yet. Years … memories … emotions … It was a all a bit overwhelming.

Karsyn. Kyoya. Haruhi. Tamaki. Hikaru. Kaoru and Lily. All of them were watching in the crowd with our families as I made my trip across. They wore excited, proud smiles. Honey had already received his prize and was standing with the rest of our class. Behind me, Takeshi and Marx anxiously awaited their turns.

Memories of the last two years raced through my mind, both the good and the bad. They made all the difference in my life. I wouldn't know what would have happened if all of it wouldn't have worked out just like it did. The host club showing up at my school. Nearly losing my club. Being arrested. Falling in love with Takeshi, my fiance. Coming to Japan. Nearly dying. Being mugged. Seeing my friends leave and come back. Seeing them end up happy and healthy. The stitches. The bruises. The tears. The smiles. The laughter. All of it molded who I was at that moment, stepping across the stage, praying that I didn't trip along the way.

"Tailyr Marie Mitchell," the headmaster announced, looking at me, grinning proudly.

A grin creeped across my face. I couldn't stop it. It was in involuntary reaction. I took my diploma and walked off stage, surprising without injury. My heart was slamming against the inside of my chest and my breathing was fast, threatening me with hyperventilation.

Everyone else was called.

"Congratulations," Headmaster Suoh said proudly, connecting eyes with every one of my fellow graduates. "On making it this far. All that's left is the rest of your lives."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Live it well. I now present to you, the graduating class of 2011."

The hats went up and we went ballistic. Screams attacked my eardrums viciously but I didn't care. Everyone poured into the lobby, battling through the crowd to find each other. I practically mauled Takeshi. He lifted me up off my feet and spun me around. We were then mauled by Honey and Marx, who were laughing and bouncing around like idiots.

Marx's parents, Takeshi's parents, Honey's parents, and Karsyn's parents joined us. They hugged us and were furiously taking pictures. The moms were bawling while squeezing the life out of us. The fathers were trying to hide but you could see the tears threatening to escape. They were all just proud of us.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Marx's mom, Maria, said hugging us both. "I love you guys so much."

"Love you too Mom," Marx said.

"Tailyr," Wesley, Karsyn's dad, said grabbing me in a headlock and giving me a noogie. "Never thought you'd graduate."

I laughed and wiggled free. "Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

Takeshi took my hand.

"So, this is the man that's going to marry you, eh?" Wesley said. He of course knew Takeshi from their time in America. "Good luck son."

Takeshi smiled.

Later that night – we partied. We all got together, just the host club, in the clubroom. We were laughing and partying the night away, reminiscing on our life and times, which were about to change drastically. Takeshi and I took a breather somewhere around midnight. We went and sat outside where it was cooler.

"I can't believe it," I said, still smiling, sitting on the rail. I wore a pair of torn jeans and a band tee shirt. "I finished high school. I made it to the end of the road and graduated. So much has changed."

"Ah," he agreed, leaning forward on the railing beside me.

I dropped to my feet and ducked under Takeshi's arm so that we were face to face – very close. He smiled at my willingness, probably thinking of how I used to shy away from physical contact of any kind. It was just another sign of how far I'd come.

"I love you," I told him, smiling. "And I'm proud of you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too. I've never been more proud," he said.

My arms slid up around his neck, pulling our foreheads together. "Are you ready to keep tackling the whole world and defying all the odds?" I asked.

"We're good like that."

I giggled as he leaned down to kiss me.

-Karsyn-

"Do you see them out there?" Kyoya asked, meaning my best friend and her fiance.

I looked up and saw them talking. Tailyr was beaming. I couldn't see Mori's face but he always smiled around Tailyr. They fit together so perfectly. "Of course," I said. "They're so happy together. I'm happy for them."

"That will be us next year. You know that right?" he asked, hugging me to him. He usually wasn't so affectionate in public. "That's how we'll be. We'll be even happier than that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What if your dad doesn't approve of me?" I asked. Kyoya had finally decided that it was time for me to meet his father and we had a dinner planned with him the next day. I was honestly worried about it, after hearing Tailyr's story about him. "He could disown you and all of that."

He kissed the top of my head. "Then he's missing out and that's his problem. I've made enough friends to keep us comfortable. If my father doesn't like you then, we won't talk to him. I'm not losing you twice."

I smirked at him. "You're a really piece of work," I said. "I love you Kyoya Ootori."

"I love you too Karsyn Campbell."

-Marx-

We didn't get home until about six or seven o'clock in the morning. All of us were riding off a super sugar and caffeine high. The crash was coming.

I went to my room and took off my shirt, socks, and boots. I rubbed my blurry eyes and headed to Tailyr's room. I had something I had to say to my sister before I went to bed and everything was officially different.

"What's up, Marx?" she asked, no longer wearing what she had wore to the party. She had on a pair of black and blue plaid short shorts and a Sleeping With Sirens tee shirt.

"I need to talk to you."

"It's six a.m. Can't it wait until we've gotten a few hours of sleep?" she asked.

"No. I need to say it now."

"Okay. Go for it."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, um. This is going to sound really dumb but I just want you to know that you'll always be my sister. You always have been and I don't think I would've make it this far without your help. If you every need anything, I've got your back and I'm really happy for you and Takeshi."

She seemed a little shocked for a moment. Then, she got up and hugged me. "I love you too Marx."

**OH HOW MUSHY! Haha.**

**So, about our previously mentioned offer, in order to offer up ideas for one shots and stuff like that, send it in a private message. Even if you have a quote that you want to base the whole thing off of. You'll be messaged when your idea has been posted and they probably won't be posted in order.**

**We don't have a problem with lemons. Well, I don't. Give us as much information as you can, so at least two or three good sentences or as many as it takes for you to get your idea across.**


	26. Chapter 24: We Will Always Be Family

**Me: It's the last chapter! Can I cry now?**

**Karson27: At the very end.**

**Me: Oh jeez. I'll rant about these stupid snow days then!**

**Karson27: Nevermind you can cry!**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH US!**

**REVIEW YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT!**

Life kept changing. Years piled upon each other and the Host Club door were shut until the next generation of hosts grew up and took over. We all went off, got married, and had kids of our very own. It wasn't always easy and it had only been five years since graduation but so much had changed.

Speaking of kids, one of mine was poking me in the cheek. A tiny cold finger repeatedly jabbed the bone, waking me up. One of my eyes peaked open, catching the time in big red numbers on my alarm clock. Just a little after one o'clock in the morning.

"Hn?" I grunted a little.

"Daddy," my two year old son whispered, his blue eyes large.

I smirked and sat up, careful not to wake Tailyr. At the moment, Alyksander (we called him Alyksa for short) was our youngest child at two years old. Tailyr was eight months pregnant with our fourth child, a girl. We hadn't decided on a name for her and I secretly harbored a strong desire for her to look and act like her mom.

Alyksa jumped into my arms, nearly head butting me. "The monster daddy!" he whimpered, burying his tear stained face in the crook of my neck.

I sighed. Sasuke, one of our five year old twins, had told Alyksa an elaborate story about a monster living in his room. Since then, the super skittish two year old had been coming into our bed, seeking protection. Not that I minded.

I rubbed his back soothingly as I stood and carried him back to his room.

"Where's the monster?" I asked.

He pointed to his closet door. I opened it and flicked the light on. His closet really wasn't big enough to require a light but Alyksa was terrified of the dark and Tailyr had suggested the light. It had started coming in handy since the monster thing had began.

"No monster."

"Under my bed?"

I sat him on his bed. Alyksa grabbed his teddy bear, which had belonged to Tailyr just over five years ago. I got on my hands on knees and looked under the bed. I vaguely wondered what would happen if I actually did find a monster under the bed. Kill probably but I didn't find one.

"No monster," I assured him, rising to my feet. "Promise."

"Sleep wif me Daddy," he begged, grabbing my hand. "Pwease?"

I smiled. I laid down with him, pulling our blankets up to our chins. Alyksa snuggled up close to me.

"Night, night Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight," I said, kissing the top of his head. I smiled as I fell back asleep.

-Tailyr-

Takeshi's alarm was going off. Ugh. All these years and I still hadn't gotten used to the damn thing. Four a.m. Why wasn't he turning that demon box off? I reached over but all I felt was empty bed. I had a feeling that I knew where he was.

I got up, flicked the switch off, and headed to Alyksa's room. Sure enough, Takeshi was asleep, with Alyksa laying on his chest. I smiled, taking in the adorable sight. Alyksa looked a lot like me, blue eyes and blond hair but he was so skittish and shy. He clung to me and Takeshi all the time. Finally, I nudged my husband lightly.

"Time for your run," I told him quietly, trying not to wake the baby.

He grunted a little, shifting around. Alyksa clung to him tighter as he sat, still holding him. We went back to our room. Takeshi laid the boy on his side of the bed and kissed me as I laid back down, careful of my big swollen stomach. It was getting closer to the day I was due.

"Have a nice run," I told him sleepily. He smiled and nodded. Even still, I fell for that charming, host club smile. I smiled back and fell back asleep, knowing that in a couple of hours, my alarm clock would spring to life and I'd have to get out of bed to start my day.

Once my alarm went off, Alyksa and I rose reluctantly from sleep. I got up and helped Alyksa out of bed.

"C'mon. Let's go wake your brothers," I said, taking his hand.

He nodded complaisantly and we went to the twins' room. It had originally been the plan to give each of the boys separate bedrooms but the twins were firmly against it. Whatever. It worked out to our advantage when we found out I was pregnant again because we had the twins help us turn the guest bedroom into a nursery.

"Sosuke, Sasuke," I said, flicking on the light. "Time to get up."

Sasuke sat right up, rubbing his blue eyes clear of sleep. He was really easy in the mornings. Chill and quiet, just going with whatever until he was completely awake. He was a little demon after that but that was fine.

Sosuke, on the other hand, wasn't a morning person, like me. He rolled over, his eyes still drooping closed. I mussed his hair, which usually got him up fairly nicely. He was only stubborn first thing in the morning. Any other time, he was drug around by his twin.

I laid out their uniforms. They attended Ouran Kindergarten and wore uniforms just like the other elementary school students. Alyksa and I left. I got him dressed and then dressed myself. We headed downstairs so I could make breakfast. Soon, the host club and their kids would be over.

That was the usual morning routine. I'd make a whole bunch of food and everyone would come eat it all by seven o'clock.

"Tai-chan!" Honey called, bouncing into the house with his three year old son Katsu. Katsu looked and acted just like his father. "What did you make for breakfast this morning? Is the coffee ready?"

I pointed to it. "I made cinnamon rolls. Are you hungry Katsu?"

"Yeah, Aunt Tai-tai!" he giggled. I gave him one as my sons came barreling down the stairs.

They hopped into their chairs and I gave them their breakfast.

"Yay! Cinnamon rolls!" Sasuke said, giggling.

Honey took a big cup and poured it mostly full of sugar, then put a little bit of coffee in it. He took a spoon and began to eat it. I crinkled my nose. Takeshi came down the stairs, showered off and ready for work. He smiled at me.

"How's the baby?" Honey asked.

"Fine. Kicking the hell out of my kidneys," I told him smiling.

"I smell something good," Marx said, coming into the kitchen carrying his one year old son. Marx, after high school, had moved back to the states to go to college. He'd started dating a really nice girl and had his son, Matthew a.k.a. Mattie. Sadly, a few months after Mattie had been born, Marx's girlfriend had been hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work. She was dead before she got to the hospital. Marx had moved back to Japan shortly after to be near me and Karsyn for help.

Part of that required him to get a job so I usually watched Mattie during the day.

"Cinnamon rolls," I told him. "Want one?"

"Nah," he said, setting Mattie on a chair. "I've gotta run. Bye sis."

"Bye." Just as fast as he came, Marx left, passing Karsyn and Kyoya as did.

"Good morning all," Karsyn said, yawning a little. She was carrying her two year old daughter, Grace. She also had a three year old son named Lucas. They both had jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

Karsyn was one of the best literary agents in Japan, handling tons of manuscripts, including mine. After high school, I'd started focusing more intensely on my art and writing, publishing a series about a weird club that visits an American school as exchange students. Kyoya of course had went into the family business.

"Do you plan on working on that next chapter today?" Karsyn asked. "If not, I'm going to have to punch you."

"I'm pregnant."

"Your face isn't pregnant," she chuckled. "I wouldn't do you anything to hurt my future niece."

I chuckled. We were short some people before the morning rush was over. About that time, Lily, Hikaru, their sons Kenichi and Rikuto, Kaoru, and Kaoru's son Toshi came in. The boys were four years old.

"Good morning!" The twins called loudly, causing the almost back asleep Mattie to jump.

"Do you two have to be so loud?" Lily scolded.

I chuckled. The twins had become home and fashion designers and Lily was well on her way to becoming a surgeon. Kaoru's wife didn't come around much. I didn't really like her and she was a little sktechy and I felt like she wasn't being faithful and real to Kaoru but she made him happy so I couldn't say anything. Though, I did tell Takeshi all the time about how much I didn't like the woman.

"Wow. Tama-chan and Haru-chan are late," Honey said, looking at his watch.

"No kidding. It's almost six thirty," I said, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard the pattering of little feet and Ichiro, Tamaki and Haruhi's four year old son, came running in. He jumped and nearly knocked Kyoya off of his feet.

"UNKA KYO!" he yelled, grinning.

Kyoya, a little startled at first, hugged him. "Hello Ichiro. Where's your parents?"

"There!" he said, pointing to the door as Tamaki and Haruhi walked in.

"Hello everyone!" Tamaki greeted.

Tamaki had taken over his father's job as headmaster and Haruhi was still in law school to become a lawyer.

"Okay, everyone who's going to school, come with me," Tamaki said. He usually gave all the kids a ride to school. The ones two and under stayed with me and Karsyn for the day. We worked out of the office in my house.

The older kids ran out to climb into Tamaki's limo and everyone headed off to where ever they were supposed to be during the day.

No matter how many years would pass, somethings really wouldn't change. No matter what kind of crap life drug us through, we'd always be friends and we'd always be there for each other. It didn't matter what. We'd always have each other.

And that was one thing, time couldn't change. We'd always be more than friends. More than the Ouran High Host Club, kids thrown together through random events and challenging situations. Yes. We were more than disastrous events, miraculous saves, near death experiences, and amazing triumphs.

We were family.

And that wouldn't change.

**Oh gods. This is it. The last chapter. Cries.**

**It's bad enough that it's snowing here but this? GAH! I hate doing the final chapters. BLEH but unfortunately, it's a snow day so I had nothing better to do.**

**ONE FINAL REQUEST!**

**Who would like a Children of the Host Club series? Yes or no? Tell me in a review! Keep an eye out for the thank you chapter and information about the one shot series that will be posted ASAP!**


End file.
